Heaven
by electric-funeral
Summary: Rachel Berry is going through a rough time in senior year. Can the new guy in her life, ease her way to broadway, or is he only using her to fulfill his own Dream.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fan fiction writers, and readers.

This is going to be my First story ever to be published.

Before I start with the actual story, I want to point out, that English is not my native language, but I will give my best, to translate the story and to make it as comfortable to read, as possible.

So have fun Reading, and please don´t hold back on reviewing.

First a little story briefing.

I am not really going to stick exactly to the show, I will maybe use some checkpoints, i´ll just have to look if it´ll fit in.

Still the story will be based on the TV Show Glee, which is currently still running, I think.

I am going to present some new characters.

I admit to copy some of the names, of some old shows or movies.

The Story begins at the first day of Senior High school year.

Enjoy :)

Chapter One: The New Guy

It was 7:30 am, when Rachel arrived at McKinley High.

She wanted to be early in school, so she could prepare her locker and get ready for another long school year.

She sadly cleansed her locker from everything, that reminded her of Finn.

The two tried to get along with each other during the summer break.

A couple of days before school start, they broke up again.

Rachel was quiet stunned at the beginning, but she wasn't as sad as she thought she would be.

She walked across the empty halls for a while, thinking about how noisy it would be in a couple of minutes.

She dumped the pictures and letter from Finn, and made her way to the choir room.

The Glee kids wanted to spend some time before the school started.

As the regular school started at 8:15, they wanted to meet up at 8:00 so they got some time to discuss their plans for the sectionals and Glee's future.

She thought about how everything started, and how this would all be over in only one year.

That thought really upset her, and she felt like she could burst in to tears every second.

As she got closer to the choir room, she heard a constantly louder getting noise.

Like an Electric guitar.

She started walking faster, until she reached the door of the choir room.

She opened the door, and the noise now really was overwhelming.

While she covered her ears, she looked around the room, as she spotted

a boy playing a fancy electric guitar in front of a new set of amps.

She made her way over to the wall behind the boy, and pulled his plug.

She scanned the boy, as he turned around.

He was wearing a worn off Black Sabbath t-shirt, blue stoned washed jeans and black leather boots.

His hair was darkish brown, and shoulder long.

Long, but still well maintained.

His eyes were greenish and he looked like he hadn't been shaving in a while.

He was wearing leather wristbands, and a pair of sunglasses tucked in his pocket.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in MY choir room ?".

Her tone was quiet strict, but still Rachel Berry friendly.

The boy was standing up, and now Rachel could see, how tall he was.

He placed his guitar on his chair, and reached out his hand holding his guitar pick between the pointer and middle finger.

"Hey, I´m Patrick. I´m the New Directions new guitarist."

She shook his hand, and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, OK then. Just keep what ever you where playing down please."

She released his hand, and plugged his amp back in.

"Bark at the Moon."

Rachel turned in shock and placed her hands on her hips, looking up to Patrick.

"You bark at the moon !".

Rachel was quiet surprised, when Patrick laughed at her.

"No, Bark at the Moon, was the song I played. You know Ozzy Osbourne right ?".

Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I know Them, their awesome".

Patrick noticed that Rachel blushed, and he could not help it, but he kind of thought that she was cute.

"Well" he said tuning his amp up.

"Since you know THEM, you know that you really have to play quiet loud, to catch Ozzy´s tone".

Rachel watched how he tweaked his amps, and then turn them off.

"Well, I´m done anyway. I just wanted to try out the rooms Acoustic."

Rachel briefly nodded, while she went over to her seat.

She put down her Purse, and turned around.

Patrick was on his way to the piano.

"So, you know how to play Patrick ?".

Rachel asked while she pointed at the Piano.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Well I can try."

Rachel raised her hands like she wanted to invite him to sit on the piano bench.

Patrick Picked up the Notes, and turned some pages.

He shrugged his shoulders: "Well, seems like I have to improvise."

He Threw the notes on the piano, Rachel really thought, that he was just posing off.

He raised his fingers, and cracked his ankles.

Then he started playing a Flawless version of Mozart's Greensleeves.

At the end, Rachel stood up, and applauded.

"That was Fabulous Patrick."

Patrick briefly smiled at her, and then turned to the door.

"It´s 7:58 already, I better get going. See you at rehearsal Strange girl".

At that point Rachel realized, she hadn't introduced herself.

"Rachel !" she yelled after him.

At 8:02 am, all of the other Glee members got into the Choir room.

They talked for a while, when finally at 8:08 Mr. Schue arrived.

"Sorry guy´s, i´m a little late."

The Glee club cheered a little when Mr. Schue spoke.

Mr. Schue and the Glee kids discussed some things, until 8:13.

"Oh, I almost forgot Mr. Schue" Rachel spoke up.

"Today I Patrick, why did we need another guitar player ?".

Some Glee kids where already whispering about Patrick.

,,Oh, yeah, I decided, that the New Directions, need some Star power in the Band, So we plan to transfer him to McKinley".

Rachel was just about to say something, when suddenly Mercedes stepped up.

,,I don´t know who da hell that Patrick kid is, but we have enough Star Power already, and why the hell is he supposed to be Star Power anyways".

Mr. Schue smiled at Mercedes and folded his Hands.

"Look guys, Patrick Verona, is one of the most Talented guitar players, I have ever seen".

Rachel stepped up as well.

"He plays the Piano really good as well. He played a Fabulous version of Greensleeves earlier this morning."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, as she sat down.

The day just seemed to fly by to Rachel.

Every now and then she thought about Finn, then she thought about Patrick.

She was worried, that the Glee members wouldn't accept him.

After School, she went to Glee rehearsal.

Rachel strolled in a little late, while Mr. Schue introduced Patrick to the Group.

Rachel sneaked in between the crown of Glee members, hoping that

Mr. Schue wouldn't catch her being late.

Mr. Schue looked at Patrick and ignored Rachel completely.

"Do you want to rehears right away Patrick, or can I have a speak with you?".

Patrick shook his head while waving Mr. Schue over.

"Its fine Mr. Schuester, I need to warm up anyways."

Rachel was glad Mr. Schue didn't realized that she was late.

The people talked all about the summer break.

"What do you think about this guy ?".

Rachel turned around, as she saw Puck looking at Patrick, who was playing his guitar insanely fast.

"Well" Rachel exhaled.

"He surely is one hack of a guitarist, and ….."

Puck stopped her right there.

"I didn't ask how he was playing, I asked what do you think of HIM".

Rachel thought about the question.

"He seems quiet. Not in a shy or mysterious way, more like a passive aggressive way, like he is better than us."

Rachel didn't agree on Pucks impression.

"Well he seemed nice this morning, and he was definitely not quiet."

Puck nodded and sat down.

"How was he "DEFINITELY" not quiet ?."

Rachel straightened her skirt.

"Well, he played a song from a band called Ozzy Osbourne."

"Ozzy Osbourne is not a band, he is the black sabbath prince of darkness".

Puck laughed his ass off and told Mike Chang the story.

Suddenly Rachel understood Patrick's laughter.

She Blushed and pouted.

Patrick was not sure how to label McKinley´s crowd for now.

But he kinda liked Mr. Schue, he had something paternal going on.

"So, Rachel told me, you could play the Piano as well."

Patrick nodded.

"And Bass, and I can sing."

Mr. Schue Smiled at Patrick, and looked over to the class.

"You have an Idea for a motto week ?" Schue asked standing up.

Patrick picked up his guitar and walked over to the amps.

"Guns `n´Roses works almost every time."

Mr. Schue seemed to like the idea.

The two walked over to the rest of the group.

Patrick placed his guitar on his lap and sat down on a chair in front of his amps.

"So" Mr. Schue started, and got the classes attention.

"I thought about a motto week, and I asked Patrick what he thinks."

The classes attention went over to Patrick, and Mr. Schue made a gesture to let Patrick speak.

Patrick sat up straight and plugged his guitar in.

"I thought about something classic, and then I thought Guns `n´Roses".

The class nodded in agreement.

"To make stuff more interesting, this will be the first competition of the year. We draw names to find Teams, and songs."

The Class wrote down all their names, and put it in a bowl, then Patrick wrote down all the best Guns n Roses songs.

The class split up into 6 groups of two each.

Then they picked songs, Knocking on heavens door, Sweet child o mine, Paradise City, Patience, November rain.

And then Rachel and Mike Chang stepped up.

"I guess we are last then" Rachel seemed not so happy about her partner.

She picked the last note out of the bowl.

"Don´t Cry".

Rachel said with a smile, knowing that don´t cry was the perfect song for her voice range.

"Is it OK if I don´t sing Mr. Schue, I need to rest out my cold."

Mike sounded a little nasal.

Mr. Schue looked over to Patrick.

"Well I could slip in if you don´t mind Rachel" Patrick said still tuning his amp.

"Well, I appreciate the thought of yours Patrick, but not everybody can keep up with my vocal range."

Patrick looked up from his amps and smiled at Rachel.

"I think i´ll be fine."

Rachel stared at him in shock, and all the others were smiling, enjoying the tension between the two.

Mr. Schue released them into separate rooms for rehearsals.

"I think we should start with you, playing a little intro on the piano, and..."

"Wait, I am going to play the guitar."

Patrick was not sure how their work would be, if Rachel didn't even realize how important the guitar part of Don´t Cry was.

"Fine, we´ll try it your way".

Rachel did not seem very happy.

So Patrick started on the guitar, and Rachel worked through the whole song.

Rachel smiled, after her performance and turned to Patrick.

"Well, Rachel you are an outrageous singer, but this performance was awful".

Rachel blinked in panic.

_How does he dare to criticized my !_

_he is barely a musician and thinks he can give me tips ?_

,,Well, Patrick I really don´t think, you are in the position to..."

Rachel was cut of, because Patrick started playing again.

Rachel was about to sing, when suddenly Patrick started singing the number.

Amazed Rachel sat down, next to Patrick as he sang the best version of don´t cry she ever heard.

"Wow, Patrick that was amazing".

Patrick thanked her with a friendly nod, and put away the guitar.

"If we can transfer my feeling in your voice, we can ace not only this song, but every other song this year."

Rachel suddenly understood what kind of opportunity not only her, but the whole Glee club had.

Sectionals.

Regionals.

Nationals.

Winning.

They could all become McKinley legends, and that's all because of

Patrick Verona.

After Rehearsal, Patrick and Rachel walked down the hall and talked about Rachel's vision for the New Directions.

Suddenly, a football player walked towards them with a slushie in his hand.

The guy hurled the slushie into Rachel's face.

"That's for ruining the school reputation".

Patrick turned towards Rachel to see if she was OK.

He turned and walked after the guy in rage, because Rachel was crying.

He grabbed the the guy at the collar, and dragged him all the way back to the slushie machine.

Rachel was spectating the happening in tears.

The football player escaped Patrick's grip, and took a swing at him, who dodged the punch, and grabbed him again.

When he reached the Slushie machine, Patrick dropped him to the floor, and turned the machine on.

He held the guy down, until he was covered in Strawberry Slushie.

"Next time, I will stuff you in that machine, and turn you into a slushie".

The guy nodded in fear.

Patrick grabbed Rachel and went into the choir room.

"Here take this".

Patrick handed Rachel some kind of towel.

Rachel wiped her face and looked on the floor.

"Sorry if I scared you Rachel, I am known to have a short fuse."

Rachel nodded, still in shock about what happened.

"I know what he was talking about Rachel, and you are not to blame for the Nationals last year".

Rachel Looked up at him, and started crying again.

"Everybody else thinks so, and I don´t know what to do anymore Patrick. I just don´t know anymore."

Patrick walked across the room, and sat next to her.

He was not really sure what to do, so he wrapped his arm around her, and dried her head.

"What are you drying my hair with ?".

"My sports t-shirt".

Rachel took the shirt out of his hands and unfolded it.

It was a white t-shirt, with a Harley Davidson logo on it.

"I feel so bad, I ruined your shirt."

Patrick took the shirt, and threw it in his bag.

"Its OK, it was covered in blood anyway".

Rachel's look was curious.

"Don´t worry, I am a Amateur boxer".

Rachel nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Do you want me to take you home Rachel".

Rachel thought about Patrick, and how nice he was being to her, and how he defended her, something Finn never did.

Then Rachel nodded, and smiled at him.

"OK then, lets get going."

Patrick pulled Rachel up, and leaded her out of the room.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Patrick went over to an old van.

"Wow, this... van is …..." Patrick laughed.

"Not mine, its the chopper behind it".

Rachel passed the van, and saw a black motorcycle.

Patrick handed her a Helmet, and gave her a leather jacket.

"You better put the Jacket on Rachel, you´re wet, you will catch a cold".

Rachel again wondered, why he was caring so much.

Then she put the jacket on.

"Don´t worry, I wont drive too fast, where do you live anyway ?".

Rachel Got on the bike behind Patrick.

Rachel described the way to him, and Patrick started the motor.

Rachel Wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her face on his shoulder.

In this position he seemed even taller than in the choir room in the morning.

Rachel's heart was pounding in excitement when he started driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sectionals

"Would you guys please settle down ?".

Mr. Schuester tried to calm the room, fighting over the solo in sectionals.

Rachel wanted to sing something from Oz, and Santana wanted something more jazzy.

Mercedes wanted some soul or RNB.

The whole room was yelling different artists and songs.

Mr. Schue looked over to Patrick in desperation, and he nodded.

Patrick Plugged in his guitar, and maxed his amp volume.

The whole room was suddenly silent when Patrick started playing some random chords to shut them up.

"Do you guys even realize that we you are two people short ?".

The Glee kids were all staring at Mr. Schuester as he made their situation clear.

"I think I could talk Lauren in to join us again".

Quinn was laughing at puck.

"She is just not at our level."

Puck just wanted to start arguing, Mr. Schuester was going to intervene.

"Quinn is right, I am sorry Puck, but we need Star Power, even in the background we need more Star Power."

The room was quiet for a while, before Rachel broke the silence.

"What about you Patrick ?".

Quinn and Puck were starring at Rachel, while the rest of the club was starring at Patrick.

"Well, Rachel I think it would just start trouble if I start singing with you."

Santana was laughing in some kind of condescending way.

"What makes you think that you can keep up with our levels."

"You didn't hear him sing the other day, he is probably the only one in this room who comes close to my voice, including Mr. Schuester."

At this point, the room went wild.

Furniture was kicked around, stuff was thrown around and people were screaming bloody murder.

Patrick started playing random chords again, and the fighting stopped.

"That's what I meant, you guys cant use any further competition. And I understand, its your senior year, and you want to shine once more."

Patrick seemed right hands the silence.

"Prove it".

Mr. Schuester looked at Finn in curiosity.

"Prove that you are as good as Rachel, and you can join."

Now Patrick was the most watched person in the room.

"Patrick you don´t have to..." Mr. Schuester was cut of by Patrick.

"Amazing, Aerosmith and try to keep up with me."

He took of his Jacket, and stepped in the middle of the stage.

Mr. Schuester started playing the piano, and then Patrick started singing.

He could read mixed feelings in the faces of his audience.

Mostly the girls seemed to look at him with wide open eyes and some of them were even crying.

The guys seemed jealous.

All except Kurt, Kurt was just staring at him with a wide open mouth and his eyes full of tears.

But ones he finished the song, nobody was on his seat.

He got standing ovations from the whole room, including Finn.

"I guess we got our selves a new Male voice to the bunch we have".

Mr. Schuester was really happy about the performance, and dismissed the class early.

Patrick was leaving the room last.

When he left the room, Rachel was waiting for him.

She lend against the door frame, and smiled at him.

"It will not take long, until you are the new male lead Patrick."

Patrick was not really reacting to her, but she still followed him to the parking lot.

"Next week are the Sectionals, so prepare over the weekend".

Rachel said in a friendly bur still bossy tone.

"You need another ride home ?".

Rachel was hoping that he would ask that if she would just stay at his side, and she liked the thought, that it was the third time that week, that Patrick had driven her home.

She loved riding this chopper with Patrick.

It kind of filled her with joy, when he was driving fast, and she was on the backseat.

Patrick knew that, that is why he always drove that fast.

They pulled up in front of Rachel´s house.

"You want to come in and drink something ?".

Patrick started the motor again.

"Sorry Rach, no can do. I have to go to Boxing Training".

Rachel nodded and boxed his shoulder.

"See you on Monday Patrick, And learn your songs."

Patrick was smiling before he took off.

Rachel was standing there for a while, watching him speed away.

Patrick drove for a while, until he reached a old wreck of a brick house.

A lonely shield was hanging over the front door.

Irish Boxing.

Patrick bucked up his bike, and reached for his saddlebag.

He was kinda surprised, when he pulled a pink bag out of it, which had golden stars all over it.

"Got yourself a new bag didn't you Pat".

Patrick looked up, when he saw his team members laughing at the him.

"Funny, really funny. Please tell Michael that I am not coming today."

One of the guys, was nodding at him, as he entered the gym.

Patrick started his bike again, and started driving towards Rachel's place.

He was really worried, about what was in his bag.

If Rachel didn't know what the stuff in his bag was for, he could really get in trouble.

Rachel entered her house.

She took her jacket off, and hung it up a hook.

Rachel didn't even see her fathers, maybe they weren't home at all.

So she fixed herself a sandwich, and went up to her room.

She kicked her shoes off, and slipped into a old McKinley high t shirt, that Finn had given to her.

After she ate, she noticed the bag she had dumped on her dresser.

It was a large black bag, with a larger logo on the side.

"That´s Patrick's bag" she said to herself.

She picked up the bag and placed it on her bed.

_Maybe I can risk a peek, he probably looked in my bag._

_Well it´s kind of open already, I can see something white._

_I can´t go through his stuff, that would be too... nosy._

_What the hell lets go for it._

Rachel opened the zipper, and identified the white thing as Patrick's cup.

Rachel cleared her throat, as she grabbed the towel in the bag, and covered the cup.

Then she saw some cylindrical boxes, that the towel was covering before.

She picked one up, and read the label.

"Prazosin" she read to herself.

The label was self made, and the box was full.

The other one was half empty, and had no label.

Rachel popped the half empty box open, and picked out two pills.

Then she smelled them.

"This are anti depression pills."

Rachel knew that, because her fathers had a bottle of them in their bathroom closet.

Rachel was about to put the pills back, when there was a knock on the front door.

She shook up, and dropped the box on the ground.

Some of the pills got spilled.

"Oh crap, I´m coming !".

Rachel hopped down the stairs, and opened the door.

"I think you got something that is mine ?".

There was Patrick standing, holding out Rachel's bag.

"Oh, yeah, come in."

Patrick walked passed Rachel, and followed her up the stairs.

"What do you need antidepressants for ?".

Patrick was surprisingly calm, when he smirked at her.

"So you did go through my bag."

"Well, I am sorry, but curiosity got a hold of me. And I practically don't know anything about you."

Patrick sat down on the chair, next to Rachel's bookshelf, when he saw the spilled pills on the ground.

"You didn't take any, did you ?".

"No, of course not" Rachel shook her head.

"Then how did you know what kind of Pills this are ?".

Rachel pointed across the hall.

"My Fathers have some in their bathroom closet."

Patrick Smiled, and raised his right eyebrow.

"Father-S ?" Patrick laughed at Rachel's nod.

"Well, what do you want to know."

Rachel turned to him with a curious look on her face.

"What do you mean".

"Well you said, you practically didn't know me, and that's why you opened my bag. So, I better tell you what you want to know, before you frisk my locker on Monday."

Rachel giggled at Patrick's joke, and started collecting the pills on the floor.

"What do you need these for ?".

Patrick kneed down, and helped collecting.

"Well, since I was 13, I have been suffering of a post traumatic stress disorder."

Rachel nodded as she closed the box of pills.

"What caused it ?" Rachel did not know, if she was a being rude, but she rally wanted to know.

"I really didn't have the best childhood, and if I don't take the pills, I get pretty sleepless."

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"What are the other pills anyway ?".

Rachel pointed in the bag.

Patrick was hoping she had missed out the other pills.

"They are for controlling my adrenalin. I mean you saw what happened the other day with this football jerk, so you can imagine how I would have reacted without the pills."

Rachel thought about that day a lot, especially because Patrick was getting in a lot of trouble because of him defending her.

"You must think I am some kind of maniac".

Rachel shook her head.

"I just think, that everybody has problems, and you are honorable for taking care of them."

Patrick grinned as he stood up.

"I better get going, see you on Monday Rach".

Patrick grabbed his bag, and left the house.

Rachel was really surprised that Patrick did not gaze through her stuff.

Maybe he was a gentle man.

But Rachel didn't have the time to think about Patrick that long, she had to practice her songs.

Rachel decided, to finally go to sleep, at 11:35 pm, so she washed up, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Patrick arrived at home at 8:15 pm.

He entered his small home, and fixed himself something to eat.

After he ate, trained and showered, he read his song texts, and worked through his homework.

After he was done with his homework, he practiced.

First the guitar, then the keyboard, some vocal runs and then finally he could go to bed.

Patrick fell asleep at 4:15 am, so he was glad he could sleep in the next day.

"_Rachel, I missed you so much. And I will never let you go again"._

"_How can I reject somebody who clearly..."_

Rachel was ripped out of her dream, when the phone rang.

She dreamed that Finn came back to her begging for forgiveness.

Rachel did slightly fightback, and then she gave in, and they engaged in heavy kissing, and when Finn took Rachel's top off,... she woke up.

"This is Rachel Berry, how can I help you ?".

"Wow you sound like a secretary" Quinn was on the other line.

"What is it Quinn ? Whats the time ?"

"Its 5:45, I did not want to call in your morning ritual."

"And why are you calling ?"

"Jesus, I didn't know you could be even grumpier than in school Rach."

"I'm not grumpy Quinn, I am a delight. So what do you want my dearest Quinn."

Quinn giggled at the sudden politeness of Rachel.

"The Glee club is meeting in school today around 8:00 am, we want to figure out which songs we are doing at sectionals. Oh I almost forgot, could you call Patrick and tell him to come as well ?".

Rachel swallowed heavily.

Patrick was in the dream too.

He was fencing with Finn over Rachel.

_God, Rachel Berry, whats wrong with you_

"OK, I will be there. And I will call Patrick. Thanks for calling Quinn, see you later".

Rachel hung up first.

She grabbed her bag, and searched for the paper that Mr. Schue had been giving around.

"There it is".

It was a list of phone numbers, from all the glee club members.

"Lets see, aha Verona Patrick. Wow, his address is way back in Findlay. That's like a 50 minutes ride from here."

Rachel was wondering, why Patrick was telling her that his home was on Rachel's way.

Was it so he could take her home ?, or is the address a mistake ?.

Rachel was dialing the number, while she still wondered, why Patrick was so nice and gentle with her.

_Does he want to be with me ?_

_Why is he acting so nice ?_

_Did I accidentally send out some false signals ?_

_Maybe it was not accidentally._

_Oh my god, Do I want to be with HIM ?_

Patrick woke up in shock, when the phone started ringing.

He wiped his hair out of his face, and scratched his beard.

"Who the hell is this ?"

"Oh... I am sorry Patrick, did I wake you up ?" Patrick tamed his self, for some reason he did not wanted to yell at Rachel.

"No, I mean yes, but its OK. What is it Rachel are you OK ?"

"Yes Patrick, I am fine, how are you ?"

"Well, tired in the first place, I am sorry Rach, but what do you want ?"

Rachel cleared her throat.

"We, the glee kids are meeting at school today at 8:00 am, and Mr. Schue wants you there."

Patrick was looking at the clock.

"I will try to be there Rach, thank you."

Patrick hung up, before Rachel could say another word.

He dragged himself out of the bed, and into the shower.

He was to tired to to train, or practice, or eat.

So he just read his song texts again.

At 7:00 am, he got on his chopper, and started driving.

Patrick did not take his bag with him, and left his notes as home as well.

At 7:45 am he arrived at McKinley high.

He was the first, to arrive at the choir room.

Patrick sat down on the far right, and put his feet up.

He looked up at the clock, when he dozed away.

Rachel arrived at the school, at 7:50 am.

When she entered the choir room, she was welcomed by Quinn and Brittany, waving her and pointing at the sleeping Patrick.

Rachel nodded and went over to the two.

"Did you two come up with any ideas yet ?" Rachel asked whispering.

Brittany shook her head.

"We were just discussing, how cute Patrick looks when he sleeps".

The two giggled.

"We should think about songs" Rachel was worried, that the songs would be bad chosen because of the lack of working moral in the club.

"Great idea, why don't YOU go over to the piano, and Brittany and I stay right here".

Quinn was bitchy as ever, since the summer break was over.

Rachel wrinkled her forehead, and walked away from the two.

As she walked away, she saw Brittany pinching Quinn, like she wanted to defend Rachel.

Rachel sat down a couple seats next to Patrick, just enough room so he would not wake up, when Rachel started writing.

She just put the pen down to write the first song, when suddenly the door opened.

"Good morning guys".

When Mr. Schuester entered the room, Patrick practically fell of the chairs, landing roughly on his back.

"I... I am awake."

Quinn and Brittany were laughing their asses of, and even Rachel could not help herself but laugh.

"Are you okay Patrick ?" Mr. Schuester gave his best covering up his laugh.

Patrick nodded.

"Where the hell is everybody ?. I thought we all would be here."

Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"Just you guys, and wherever she is, Mercedes."

The people in the room, were looking at each other.

"You guys, picked the best songs in the last two years. So you guys get to pick the songs for Regionals and Nationals."

Patrick sat down next to Rachel.

"What about Sectionals ?."

"Well, Sectionals solos are going to be performed by Puck and Tina. Well and I thought, Regionals would go either to Quinn or to Mercedes."

With each word Rachel's smile got bigger and bigger.

"And Nationals go to...".

Rachel almost passed out from the excitement.

"... either Finn and Santana..."

Rachel was surprised, that he was talking pairwise.

"...or Finn and Rachel..."

Rachel squeaked in excitement.

"We are going to make the Nationals a duet show".

The room applauded and cheered.

Rachel was happy about Mr. Schuester´s choice, but she would have been even happier if she had gotten a big solo.

"So, sectionals are on Tuesday, lets find some songs for Puck and Tina".

After hours and hours of discussing bands, songs and performances.

At the end they agreed for Puck and Tina to start with Tears in Heaven, Eric Clapton and after that the New Directions would do their own version of the song, that wins the Guns n Roses competition.

Rachel was positive that Don´t cry would make the race.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rising Star

"Rachel, Patrick would you mind performing next ?".

Rachel was smiling awkwardly, and Patrick was rubbing his temple.

They were pretty exhausted from the other night.

It all began on Sunday morning, when Rachel called Patrick:

Sunday, 9:45 am

Patrick was just getting out of the shower, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello, who is this ?"

"Wow, you seem to be in quiet a good mood this Morning Patrick."

"Oh, hey Rach, I was just about to call you because of Don´t Cry."

The truth was, Patrick just remembered when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Well isn't that a coincidence. I would like to meet you this afternoon in the school auditorium."

"The auditorium ? Why not the choir room."

"Oh Patrick, you still have to learn a lot".

Patrick didn't know if he should hang up, or listen to Rachel´s monologue.

"The auditoriums acoustics are way better, then the choir room. And the competition is going to be in the auditorium as well. Do you understand, where I am heading?".

"Sure, if we are practicing at the auditorium, we are getting an advantage, and we can get used to the size and the acoustic."

Patrick went over to the kitchen, and put the phone on speaker.

"Exactly, are you free at 3:00 pm ?"

"I think so, yes."

"Fantastic, so Ill see you later."

"Bye".

Patrick hung up, and drank his coffee.

Rachel hopped down the stairs, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Rachel darling, do you have any plans today ?".

Rachel's father was a quiet tall man, with dark hair and glasses.

"Yes dad, I am going to meet Patrick down at the school later."

Rachel's father was smiling.

"The same Patrick who drove you home three times last week ?".

Rachel was pinching her fathers arm.

"Don´t you get me started Dad !".

Rachel laughed because of the face her father was making.

The rest of the day, she pretty much spend checking for facts about Guns n Roses and Don´t cry.

After a while she was looking for other stuff as well.

Stuff like, apartments in New York, Julliard application tip's and she even added Patrick Verona on various social networks.

Before she knew, the clock was reading 2:25 pm.

So she got ready and left the house.

She wanted to walk to school, because the weather was refreshingly cool.

When she arrived at McKinley, she entered the auditorium.

It was empty.

She turned the lights on, and walked up the stage, grabbed two chairs and placed them in the middle of it.

There she was sitting, waiting for Patrick.

It was 3:05 pm when He was arriving at the auditorium.

"Heeeey, Rachel how are you".

Rachel was astound over the mood he was in.

"I am perfectly fine Patrick how are you ?".

"I am feeling amazing today, so lets begin."

Patrick sat down next to her, and grabbed his guitar.

They played the song for a while.

"Let´s take a break Patrick."

Patrick nodded, when he put the guitar down.

"Rach, would you mind if I kiss you ?".

Rachel raised her eyebrows, and exhaled exited, and surprised over the question.

"Wha...ho...why …. why would you ask that".

"Cause I like you too much to just do it."

Rachel nodded, more in understanding, but Patrick seemed to understand it as an agreement.

So Patrick cupped her face with one hand, and grabbed her neck with the other one.

Then he guided his lips on hers.

When Patrick´s tongue entered Rachel´s mouth, she was so highly aroused, that a little moan escaped her.

After a while, Rachel realized a very strong taste in Patrick's mouth.

Whiskey.

Patrick was drunk.

Not only drunk, but really really hammered.

But Rachel did not make any attend to stop him.

Patrick removed his lips from Rachel's, and worked his way down.

He opened two buttons of her blouse while he sucked on her neck.

Rachel liked it. She liked it so much.

Patrick's left hand slid down to her waist, and his right hand was stroking her left thigh.

Rachel's right hand was in his Chest, and her left hand was on his right bicep.

He was way more muscular than she imagined.

Rachel's temperature was rising, and she started to quiver a little.

When Patrick was sliding his right hand up her inner thigh and under her skirt, her panties started to make her uncomfortable.

"W...wait...Patrick...Oh god...Patrick please stop."

Patrick took his hands away, and put some distance between the two.

"I am sorry Rachel, I ...ah I don´t know what happened."

Rachel was still really dazed and confused.

After a while, and some uncontrolled noises such like, ahhhhh and uhmmm, she started to button her blouse again.

"Its …...ahm... its okay, I...I gotta go."

Patrick was nodding, and walking her to the parking lot.

"How did you get here ?".

Patrick stumbled over to his bike.

"I drove I guess".

Rachel's reaction was pure shock.

"Patrick you are not in the condition to drive."

"Don´t worry, I drive better when I´m drunk."

Rachel stopped him from starting the bike.

"Give me you keys, please Patrick."

Patrick shook his head and smiled.

"Patrick you said I mean something to you".

Now she got his attention.

"If that is true, give my your keys."

Patrick handed over his keys, and started walking.

"Where are you going ?" Rachel was really worried about him.

"Since I have to walk home, I have to hurry up if I want to make it before sunset."

Rachel felt bad for him, but she didn't want him to drive.

"You live in Findlay Patrick, it would take you like 9 hours to get there."

Patrick stopped walking realizing that she was right.

"Come with me, you can sleep on my couch."

Patrick's look was unreliable.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea considering what just happened ?".

Rachel nodded.

"We really don´t have a choice, just come with me."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Patrick to support him walking.

At 5:15 pm, They arrived at Rachel's place.

She was glad her fathers were out of town that day.

She placed Patrick at the couch in the living room.

"Thank you Rachel, I really appreciate what you are doing for me."

Rachel smiled and covered him with a blanket.

"Of course Patrick that´s what friends do."

She went over to the kitchen, and washed her hands.

She was about to ask if he wanted to drink something, when she noticed that he was sleeping.

She took that chance, to walk into the basement.

She went over to the washing machine, and took of her moist panties, and threw them in the machine.

_Wow, it really has been a while since I had to change my Panties after a make out session._

_I don´t believe how he assaulted me with that kiss._

_I really didn't want him to stop though._

_But I had to stop him, otherwise moist Panties would have been my smallest problem._

Rachel went upstairs, and into her room.

She took off all her cloth and stepped into the shower.

After she was finished, she checked if Patrick was okay.

He was sleeping nice and tight.

She walked back into her room, and sat down on her bed.

The cool sheets felt nice as she tucked herself in.

The next morning, Rachel finished her workout program early.

As she walked down the stairs, she smelled toast and tofu sausages.

She walked into the kitchen, where Patrick was serving breakfast.

"Morning Rach, are you vegan or something ? I didn't find any meat or eggs."

Rachel smiled and nodded at him.

"Why are you doing this Patrick ?."

"Well, I know I was drunk last night, but I don't remember what I did.

I just remembered running out of my adrenalin medicine, and I was really pissed at my neighbors, so I started drinking, and the next thing I remember is waking up on your couch."

Rachel smirked, and kinda liked the idea of seeing Patrick´s other side.

"I really don't know what I did Rach, so I made Breakfast to apologize if needed."

Rachel giggled.

"Well, its not like you hurt me or something."

"Oh my god, what did I do ?".

"I am not telling you that my friend."

Rachel started Eating while Patrick was taking some stuff for his headache.

Then he sat down next to her.

"Seriously, what did I do ?" Rachel smirked a little.

"Seriously, I won't tell you."

Patrick was shaking his head in desperation, while Rachel was giggling.

"We better get going soon, or we´ll be late."

Patrick nodded, and finished the bottle of water he was drinking.

"Then lest go".

He grabbed his bag, and Rachel grabbed hers.

When they got outside, Patrick was freezing for a second.

"Please tell me you know where my Chopper is."

"At the school parking lot" Rachel handed him his keys.

"Wow, I don't even remember walking. Thanks for taking my keys by the way."

"You are welcome."

Rachel and Patrick arrived at the school at 7:45 am.

"See you in the Auditorium. Don t forget, 2:30 pm".

"I know, 14:30, ill be there."

"14:30 what ?" obviously Rachel did not know military times.

"Never mind Rach, 2:30."

Patrick walked off towards the gym.

Rachel was not in the same classes as Patrick.

Her first class this morning was math, while Patrick's first class would start at 8:45.

He always got to school early anyway, so he could get some training at the school gym.

Rachel did not know why he was doing that.

She trained every morning as well but she had a goal to reach, while Patrick had mentioned nothing he was looking forward to.

Rachel and Patrick got themselves through the day without any trouble, and were at the auditorium at 2:25 pm.

Patrick's headache was getting worse.

When they sat down, he started rubbing his temple right away.

"Are you okay ?" Rachel asked putting her hand on Patrick´s shoulder, revealing something she tried to cover up all morning.

"Rachel Berry, do you have a hickey ?".

Rachel turned to quickly, as she saw Quinn laughing and pointing at Rachel's collarbone.

The hickey was slightly above that bone, almost on her neck, the same spot Patrick was kissing the other night.

"I...no, I bumped into a..."

"A Boy ?!" Quinn interrupted her.

Now all the girls in the room started whispering and giggling, while the boys where asking around who Rachel Berry's new lover was.

At that point, Mr. Schuester entered the stage.

Rachel could barely understand any of the words he was saying, because she needed all her concentration on her fake smile.

_Oh my god, what did just happen._

_I hope nobody is telling around._

_Who am I kidding, Santana and Quinn are going to have it the next headline in the school papers._

_Did I just heard my name ?_

_And Patrick´s as well, do they know ?_

_Does Patrick know ?_

"Rachel, are you okay ?".

Mr. Schuester was looking at her concerned about her expression.

"I asked, would you mind Performing next ?".

Rachel nodded and walked up the stage.

Patrick was already on stage with his guitar.

"Let them laugh Rach, I bet the guy is nice."

Rachel was now absolutely sure that Patrick had zero memory.

At this point, Quinn´s version of Knocking on heavens door was voted the best performance.

"So Rachel and I were thinking to do something different, and since all the solos this year are going to be duets, we thought we could do don´t cry as a duet."

Mr. Schuester´s look was curious.

Patrick played a basic acoustic guitar, not even his own.

He pulled a pick out of his pocket, and started picking the strings.

First Rachel started to sing, and in the chorus Patrick joined in.

The second Verse was all Patrick.

Suddenly the room became all moody and quiet.

Rachel was so surprised by the feeling that Patrick could transmit in his listeners.

At one point, she realized, what kind of threat and competition Patrick was to her voice, and a couple of seconds later, she just wanted to kiss him again.

In the next chorus, and the last verse the two just alternated between each other.

At the end of the song, Patrick's voice was even more voluminous than Rachel's.

At that point, the jaws in the audience just dropped, one after another.

Rachel did not expect his performance at the practice to be so much under his real level.

Now she definitely knew that he was the only person to reach an equal to her own voice.

Then Jesse St. James popped in her head.

He would freak out, if he knew that there was a way better male lead vocal in the state.

When the song ended, the club was slightly applauding, and Mr. Shuester was positively shocked.

"Patrick, why didn't you sing the Aerosmith song that perfect, why did you hold back on us ?".

Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought, if I show what I can so early, everybody would see me as a threat to their own talent."

Rachel cleared her throat: "Well, I told you he was the only one to keep up with my voice."

"Are you kidding me Rachel ?. He just stomped you."  
Santana kicked off a wave of ohhhhhs and ahhhs, like her comment was a deceleration of war.

The fact that the room thought that Patrick was better than Rachel, struck her like a lightning.

_How did he do this._

_The Glee club thinks that he is more talented than me._

_Hell I think he is better than me._

_What is going to happen, is he going to be our new leader ?_

_Uh I feel dizzy._

"That´s not true Santana, I just have more experience in classic rock than Rachel. If we would sing some show tunes, she would beat my by far."

Santana was surprised about Patrick's reaction.

"Well, seems like we just found out who Rachel bumped in to".

The room echoed in loud laughter.

Since Patrick and Rachel were the last group, there was a silent vote, for the second song for sectionals.

"Lets evaluate the vote."

Mr. Schuester was counting the votes himself.

"1 vote for Paradise city, 3 votes for Knocking on Heavens door and 12 votes for Don´t cry. Looks like we got a winner."

The room was applauding again.

Mr. Schuester gave some instructions for the meeting the next day, and the ride they would take to sectionals.

Then he dismissed the class.

When everybody was just fighting to get out first, Patrick was sitting down again, still rubbing his temple.

After everybody except Rachel,Kurt and Patrick.

Rachel and Kurt would leave next.

A couple of Minutes later, Patrick left as well.

When he walked out of the auditorium, he saw some kind of huddle of people in the hall.

He heard Rachel arguing with somebody, and decided to check out if she was okay.

As he fought his way through the huddle of people, he saw Rachel yelling at two football players, who were constantly pushing Kurt against the lockers.

He was obviously humiliated.

"How do you like that fagot ?" the bigger one of the two, laughed hard after the black one called him a couple of names.

Each name seemed to hurt Kurt a little more.

The worst part, was that the whole glee kids where just watching.

"Leave him alone !".

When Rachel stepped in, and the bigger one pushed her away, Patrick had enough.

He stepped in to the circle, and smacked the bigger guy in the back of the head.

"Korofsky ? Did this fag just smack you ?."

They seemed to be some kind of well known tough guys at McKinley high.

"Azimio, I think he did" Santana said all happy about what Patrick did.

"Patrick you really should just let them do what they have to do."

Patrick looked at Kurt, and shook his head.

At that point, Korofsky took a swing at him.

Patrick leaned back, so Korofsky would miss him, and punched him right in the ribs.

Now the mob of people was just cheering.

When Korofsky sacked because of Patrick´s second punch, which landed on Korofsky´s chin, Azimio Punched Patrick right in the face.

Patrick took the punch, and threw a big punch to Azimio´s eyebrow.

At that point, the whole football team started taking wild shots at him.

When Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Sylvester broke up the rumble, Korofsky was crying about how Patrick had cracked his rib, Azimio was covering his bleeding eyebrow and Patrick, Patrick's nose was bleeding strong, and he had a cut on his forehead.

He was leaning against the lockers, when Rachel, Kurt and Ms. Pillsbury asked him if he was okay.

"Well, I am certainly feeling better then the other cowards in the Glee club, calling themselves men."

With that words, Patrick passed Finn,Puck and Sam.

They were not even looking at him.

_God damn, that bastards cracked my nose._

_Why do I always have to act like some kind of heroic idiot._

_Well at least I did some damage too._

_That Azimio kid is going to need stitches for sure._

_And Korofsky will remember that broken rib for some while._

_I hope Kurt is okay._

_Screw this I´m out of here._

After Rachel told Ms. Pillsbury, she went on a coffee with Kurt.

They met at a local cafe.

"Are you okay sweetie ?".

Kurt was nodding.

"Of course, I am just worried about Patrick, Ms. Pillsbury said he never showed up at the Nurse."

"He´ll be fine Kurt, he is a boxer, I bet he is used to getting punched."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"How do you know he is a boxer ? Did I miss something Rach ?"

Rachel giggled as she told Kurt about the last week, and the night in the auditorium.

She did not mentioned, that he was drunk.

She went home, at about 8:00 pm.

Rachel went to bed right away, she wanted to be ready for sectionals.

The next morning, she skipped her physical workout, and did some vocal runs instead.

She ate light Breakfast, and went to the Glee meeting.

As she arrived at the parking lot, the club was already boarding the bus.

Patrick was helping to get Artie in the bus.

He had a bruise under his right eye, and a pretty colorful one on his forehead.

"How is your boyfriend ?" Quinn made a gesture to catch Patrick's attention.

Rachel slapped her arm.

"He is not my boyfriend Quinn, we are just friends."

Quinn grinned, and pointed at Kurt.

"He told me something else".

Rachel walked over to Kurt, furious and in rage.

"What did you tell Quinn you blabbermouth ?".

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Big deal, its not like Patrick is someone you have to be ashamed of."

"But he does not know !".

Kurt looked at her like she was crazy.

"He was drunk that night, and he doesn't remember a thing."

Now Kurt was just laughing.

"Rachel Berry, you used him while he was drunk."

"That is a lie, he practically threw himself at me !."

Kurt nodded, and boarder the bus.

Rachel was ashamed, as she entered the bus.

She did not know who knew about her and Patrick.

When the bus started driving, Rachel was sitting next to Kurt.

Patrick was sitting in the Front, about three rows in front of her, next to Ms. Pillsbury.

He had to be under full observation, if he wanted to be in sectionals.

That was the work of Sue Sylvester.

The bus drove about 40 minutes, when the New Directions arrived at the Sectionals venue.

The New Directions where brought to their preparation room, asked to stay put, until the show began.

"William, we have a problem" Ms. Pillsbury sounded very concerned.

Mr. Schue followed her to Puck, who was lying on a bench.

"He has high fever, I guess you have to find a replacement."

Rachel felt bad for Puck, he finally had his chance to be a star, and than he gets sick at last second.

"I think Patrick should do that."

Everybody including Rachel and Patrick, where looking at Finn as he suggested that, because it was pretty obvious that he didn't like Patrick that much.

"Well I think I could."

Mr. Schuester was now giving Patrick instructions.

"And when you start with Tears in heaven... "

Patrick stopped Mr. Schuester right there.

"How old are the judges ?".

"What ? Around 58, 60 I guess" Mr. Schuester was confused.

"All of them ?".

Mr. Schue nodded.

"I need to talk to the band".

Patrick and Tina went to the stage a little earlier than the others, to give the band new instructions.

"That is a weird son choice Patrick ?" Tina seemed worried that they could loose.

"Trust me, that will remember the Judges of their youth."

Tina was obviously not fully convince, but still left the stage.

When the curtains opened, Patrick gave the band a sign.

"Simple man …... Lynyrd Skynyrd that's just brilliant".

Mr. Schue was very surprised by the musical and psychological understanding that Patrick had shown with this song choice.

As expected, Patrick aced the performance of Knocking on heavens door as well.

All the schools entered the stage one more time.

The announcer picked up a microphone.

"The third place of this years Sectionals, Jane Adams Academy."

The girls from Jane Adams seemed really pissed.

"And now, the winner of this years sectionals therefore proceeding to this years Regionals, …..."

Rachels heart was pounding.

She was holding Mercedes´s and Kurt's hands.

"McKinley High´s The New Directions !".

The crowd started to cheer, as Mr. Schuester and Patrick stepped up, to accept the golden cup that the judges handed to them.

The night belonged to celebration.

The next day, Mr. Schuester and the Glee kids placed the cup in the showcase.

Even Finn had congratulated Patrick on his performance.

Rachel was not quiet sure what happened, but since last night they were like buddy´s.

"Excuse me, is this the McKinley High glee club."

In the door there was a tall man, wearing a black Italian suit, he was carrying a brown envelop.

"Yes, how can I help you ?."

The man handed Mr. Schuester the envelop, and left.

"Wow, this letter is from the NYADA."

The kids did not understand, while Patrick seemed very excited.

"Are you serious ? That's amazing !".

"What the hell is NYADA ?".

Patrick looked at Rachel with a big smile.

"Its the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts".

With this words, Rachel's heart made a jump.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bright Future

"Okay, the letter says, that the whole New Directions are invite for the mid east NYADA tournament."

The room did not quiet understood what that means, nobody except Patrick.

"Sign me up, I am so going to be there."

Mr. Schuester nodded.

"What does the winner get" Santana asked.

"A full scholarship in new york, I can´t believe that Patrick is the only one of you, who heard of that school."

Now the kids where shrugging their shoulders.

Rachel was really excited.

She wanted to start rehearsing right away.

"The letter also says, that all of you get one day in the week extra to rehears by yourself."

Now Rachel was ecstatic, so many song ideas, that she just wanted to yell them out.

Patrick seemed happy as well.

"Lets make that day Monday. So you got four days in a row."

Mr. Schue pointed at Patrick.

"Would you answer some questions for the application, just to show the others how to do it ?."

Patrick raised his head, awaiting the questions.

"Full name ?".

"Patrick Michael Verona"

"Born in ?"

"Dublin, Ireland"

"Date of Birth ?"

"Twenty first of March, 1994"

"So age 18 ?"

"Correct"

"Family ?"

"One older Brother, one older sister and one younger sister."

"Parents ?"

"None".

The room got awkwardly silent, when Patrick said that.

"State of Relationship ?"

"Single, no children"

"Artistic Talents ?"

"I know how to play the guitar, the piano and the bass. I know how to sing, dance and I am a pretty good drawer."

Most of the Glee kids were surprised about the dancing part.

Patrick had sung three times now in glee club, but he had never danced.

"OK, now you need this paper I just filled in, and a basic application, handwritten, and you are good to go for the tournament."

Patrick took the paper, and placed it in his bag.

Then everybody grabbed themselves one of the papers.

When this Wednesday ended, Patrick drove directly home.

His Boxing coach asked him to stop training for a while, because of his nose.

He read his application over and over again, when he finished it he placed it on top of his laptop.

That night, he went sleeping at 8:45 pm.

He wanted to get up early in the morning, to drive to Lima and get some groceries.

The rest of the week, the school was closed because of maintenance.

So Rachel had 5 days to prepare for the tournament.

The tournament was in about two weeks, and one week before Regionals.

Rachel wanted to spend a couple of days just working on her vocal range, so something like don´t cry doesn't happen again.

So she planned, Thursday and Friday vocal range, and basic dancing.

Saturday working on some fancy dancing, and just vocal warm ups in the evening.

Sunday, really attacking her vocal chords with drills and constant singing.

Monday, she would really preserve her voice, and think about songs for the tournament.

_What kind of tournament is this going to be anyway ?_

_Are there so many show choirs that want to join the school ?_

_Well, whats going to happen if they only take one person ?_

_Would that mean that Rachel and Patrick would have to go toe to toe in the Finals ?_

_Gosh I have to put a real afford into this, this is my chance to make my dream._

_MY DREAM_

Now that Rachel thought about that, she realized how huge this tournament would be for her.

Now was the time, the time for her to make all her wishes come true.

She suddenly felt a warm in her stomach.

_This must be how Rocky felt, when he entered the boxing ring against Apollo Creed._

Rachel jumped out of her bed, and got started to work.

The whole week, Patrick worked on his dancing, and singing.

On Monday, Patrick took it easy, until his phone rang.

"Patrick Verona, Meet me at the Mall."

Patrick recognized Rachel's voice, but she hung up before he could ask why.

So he got on his bike, and drove all the way to the mall.

It took him about 30 minutes to get there.

When he arrived, Rachel was waiting for him on the fountain.

She was wearing a black coat, and seemed to be in a hurry.

"Rachel wha..." he could not even finish his first sentence.

"Patrick Verona, in the last couple of weeks you have been really nice and gentle to me, and I really enjoyed your company.

But I fear that our friendship is coming to an end right now.

I Rachel Berry, am hereby declaring you war.

I am going to avoid you, and expect the same from you.

It was a pleasure to know you Patrick Verona, and have a good day."

Rachel left, before Patrick could response.

Patrick drove home, not being sure if Rachel Berry really just declared him war.

When he got home, he got a massage from Rachel.

"Mr. Verona, I believe that I came over a little harsh before. So I would like to clarify, that I am not going to have an actual war with you.

I was referring to our competition in the tournament. I hope I have not offended you. Good luck at the tournament."

Patrick was sure now, that he did not imagined her declaring him war.

But at least now, he knew it was because of the NYADA tournament.

_I kinda understand her, this is the chance of a lifetime._

_But still, that's no reason to be so competitive._

Patrick sat on his bed, and drank a beer.

He was wondering what would come up in school the next day.

The next day, Patrick was a little late in school, so he missed 15 minutes of English.

The teacher did not mind, Patrick was passing the class anyway.

In the lunch break, he was walking down the halls with Finn, when suddenly he saw Rachel, walking straight towards them.

It seemed like she wanted to bump into him on purpose, so Patrick did not move.

When she bumped into him it was a funny picture.

A 5.2 foot tall 105 pounds heavy girl, bumping into a 6.4 foot tall 200 pound heavy guy, landing straight on her ass.

The whole hall was hooting.

"You need help ?" Patrick reached out his hand.

"God you are firm".

"What ?".

Rachel blushed.

"Nothing, I said no."

She got up and walked away.

"What has gotten in to her ?" Finn asked.

"Yesterday, she declared me war, because of the NYADA story."

Finn nodded.

"Understandable, she has waited for this opportunity her whole life. Seriously dude literally since she was 5."

Patrick finally understood.

The same day, there was a group rehearsal in the choir room.

They were singing Somebody to Love from Queen.

At one point, Rachel was supposed to hold a note for quiet a while, which she did, but it seems like she wanted it too hard, and swallowed the ending of the note.

At that point, Rachel took a note and kept rehearsing.

Later, after the rehearsals, Patrick went to the gym for some work out.

On his way back, he saw Rachel in the auditorium, singing the note she swallowed over and over again, until she broke out in tears.

This was the first time, Patrick realized, how alike they were.

And he saw how bad Rachel wanted it, when she squeaked out the note one more time, and holding it.

She did not care if she was crying.

She just held the note, like her life was depending on it.

And that was a note, she would barely use in any of her show tunes.

He watched her, standing in the stage, holding the note while tears were streaming down her face.

She nailed the note.

Patrick left the location, over thinking how important the whole thing was to him.

_Damn that girl got heart._

_I don´t even want to beat her right now._

_Is there no other way, you could get to new york ?._

_Is there no other was, she could get to new york ?._

_I really need to think of some kind of solution._

_What is that noise ?._

Patrick walked over to the choir room.

There was Kurt Hummil.

He was standing next to a CD player.

Singing Defying Gravity.

Now Patrick was really stunned.

He never heard a guy sing like that.

Kurt was not only singing every note right, but meaning them too.

At the very end, he went even to the high F.

Patrick now felt a knot in his guts.

_Oh my god, if I am going to eliminate them, I will crush their dreams._

_I will ruin their probably only chance to be on Broadway._

_I cant, that would ruin their life's._

_I need to go home._

The Next day, when Rachel was walking towards him in the hall, he moved aside.

When Kurt wanted something, he tried to help him.

And Every day he saw them singing after school.

Patrick did not understand, how they found the energy to do so.

Ten days before the tournament, Patrick made his mind.

_I will not sing at the Tournament._

_Ten days until the big show._

_I WILL WIN._

Rachel went over to the choir room, when she saw Patrick throwing something in the bin in front of the choir room.

He seemed to have a hard time, so Rachel checked out the paper.

It was his NYADA application.

_Why would he do this ?_

_Did he do this because I was such a bitch ?_

_I hope not._

…_..._

_Oh my god that is the saddest thing I have ever read._

_I need to show the glee kids._

After Mr. Schuester dismissed the class, Rachel asked everybody to come to the auditorium.

The glee kids were totally ignoring her.

"Okay guys, today I saw Patrick throwing away his NYADA application."

Now she had attention.

"I felt, I should read you his resume story the NYADA asked for."

The room argued a while, if it was OK to do so, and they decided yes.

"Okay, ill start:

_**Mine name is Patrick Verona, I was born the third child of **_

_**Steven Verona and Michelle Anderson Verona.**_

_**Their first child was my older brother Thomas Verona, and their second child was my only 10 moth older sister Jane.**_

_**Before my Mother died, and my father left, they had a fourth child, my baby sister Catherine Verona.**_

A lot of the glee members, where already swallowing their pity.

_**When I was twelve years old, my seventeen years old brother moved out, and two months after that, my mother committed suicide.**_

_**A couple of weeks my father left to get gas, and never came back.**_

_**My brother than joined the navy, to get us some money.**_

_**We lost the house when I was fourteen.**_

_**So I had to raise my two sisters in the streets of Brooklyn.**_

_**I made some money when I became a amateur boxer, so me and my sisters moved into a small flat in Hells Kitchen.**_

Now a lot of people understood, why Patrick was such an odd guy sometimes.

_**When my little sister turned three, she used to have nightmares all the time.**_

_**The only way to make her sleep, was for me to play guitar, and for Jade to sing.**_

_**One day, Jane took off to Hollywood, to become a movie star.**_

_**From that day on, I learned to sing.**_

_**When I was sixteen, I had to go to a Correctional Institute, for young adults. **_

_**When my brother was called to serve in Afghanistan, I had no choice, to move to Ohio.**_

_**My sister is currently still in New York in an orphanage, so my biggest dream is to come back to her, and take her to Ohio with me.**_

_**I want to get the scholarship, to give my sister the life I always promised her.**_

_**Patrick Michael Verona.**_

Some of the girls, where staring at the paper with tear filled eyes.

"Who says that he tells the truth ?".

Every one was staring at puck, when he made this statement.

"It is True. All of it."

Now everybody was staring at Patrick, who was standing in the door, looking at Rachel with a burning look, full of pain and disregard.

Rachel looked at him as well, with a look of pity and understanding.

Patrick turned around, and walked away, and the whole club was following him.

He went over to his locker, cleared it into his bag and walked towards the exit.

The New Directions watched, how Patrick got on his chopper.

"Patrick wait, please."

Patrick did not even look at Rachel at this point.

"No Rachel, you have so overstepped your boundaries, there is no way back."

Now Rachel was really crying, when she saw that Patrick was driving in the direction of the Freeway.

"Where is he going ?, he lives in Findlay."

Now Finn stepped up next to Rachel.

"If he keeps the speed, and the direction he will be in Fort Wayne in no time."

"So you read this resume story out loud, and he left for Fort Wayne ?."

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury tried to find Patrick all morning.

Rachel nodded, and wiped her eyes, she hadn't slept last night.

They where in the Principals office, when a red haired tall girl walked in.

"Excuse me, is there a boy visiting this school, called Patrick Verona, or maybe Michael Verona ?."

Now Rachel was really scared.

"Yes have you seen him ?"

"Uh no, not in years, I am in town for the NYADA tournament, and I thought I could pay him a visit."

Mr. Schuester reached his hand out.

"My name is Will Schuester."

"Jane Verona."

Ms. Pillsbury instantly handed her the paper Patrick wrote, and explained what happened.

"So, lets conclude what happened. Patrick wrote this resume crap."

Rachel nodded.

"And you read it out loud, in front of all his friends."

Rachel nodded.

"You don't know Pat that long do you ?"

Rachel shook her head.

Jane started reading the resume story, and laughed.

"Typical Patrick."

"What, did he lie ?" Mr. Schue thought the story was suspicious all the time.

"No, he left half of the shit out, like why our mother killed herself, and why he was in the CIFT for nearly a year."

Rachel was devastated that the original story was even worse.

"Excuse me, when I´m getting a little out of line here, but why did she kill herself ?".

Mr. Schue pinched Ms. Pillsbury´s hand when she asked that.

Jane was rolling up her sleeve, until her shoulder was exposed.

It was full of scars.

"Our lovely father, may he rot in hell, tented to get a little abusive when we behaved wrong. Patrick always got the worst chunk of it. That's a the reason my mother killed herself, and my bigger brother left."

Rachel´s stomach just went upside down.

_What have I done._

_He must have been so humiliated._

_Why did I read the letter._

"How I know my brother, he drove til he found a pub. Got hammered and smashed some furniture."

"There is a Irish pub 8 miles from here."

Jane nodded at Ms. Pillsbury.

"He´ll be there."

They drove to the pub, and Rachel decided to get in first.

The bar was almost empty.

There was a bartender, some guys playing pool, and one lonely police officer drinking his beer.

No sign of Patrick.

When she turned to the right, there was shadow sitting in the corner, drinking whiskey out of a bottle.

"Patrick ?" Rachel's voice was soft in the loud bar.

Patrick looked up, and raised both arms.

"RACHELLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! Sit down and share this bottle with me."

He was clearly totally wasted.

"Would you mind coming with me for a second ?"

Patrick shook his head and stumbled behind Rachel.

They exited the bar.

"Patrick Verona, you are as drunk as the night I left."

When Patrick saw Jane, he threw the bottle in his hand.

Jane dodged it, and Ms. Pillsbury shook up when the bottle scattered on the ground.

"You bitch must have some nerves to show your face around here."

"Wow, I thought you were happy to see me one more time before you drink yourself to death."

"If I knew you were coming, I would have put more effort in the plan."

Rachel was next to Patrick, holding him up straight.

"I was just telling your friends, that you wrote the lite version about our childhood, you want to add something to your story ?".

"I wouldn't mind your head on a pike, that would be a nice touch."

"Patrick maybe you should..."

Mr. Schuester did not finish his sentence, because now Patrick was trying to jump on Jane.

"What have you told them you sneaky bitch."

Jane smiled.

"I thing it would be better, if I showed them, and I knew you were drunk. So I thought why NOT show them."

She stepped closer to Patrick.

She grabbed his shirt, and pulled it off.

There was standing a topless Patrick Verona in front of Rachel, and all she could concentrate on were the fire scars all over his back.

"What...oh my...Patrick ?" Ms. Pillsbury started to cry.

"Well, that is a nice story, one day Patrick came home with a girlfriend, and our father caught him.

So he beat him up with a bible, but he thought that was not enough, so he walked over to the bar..."

"Stop...please" Patrick could not stand anymore.

"... and got some tequila. Then..."

"Stop …..." Patrick got a little louder.

"...Then he spilled the whole bottle over Patrick's back and..."

"STOOOOOOP !" now he was yelling as loud as he was able to.

"...and then he got a mirror and made Patrick´s girlfriend watch while he lit him on fire."

Ms. Pillsbury was crying in the arms of the shocked Mr. Schuester.

Rachel was crying as well.

Patrick was just standing there.

Doing nothing.

"That was the day our mother killed herself, and Patrick thinks it was his fault."

Patrick freed himself from Rachel, and Mr. Schue stepped in front of Jane to protect her.

But Patrick only picked up his shirt, and left.

It has been a couple of days, since Rachel had seen Patrick, and she wondered if he was okay.

But she had other problems as well.

_Today is the tournament._

_Hopefully Patrick will be there._

_What if he meets his sister again?_

_That would be unpleasant._

_That would be a catastrophe._

Rachel got to the Auditorium at 11:30 am.

The room was totally empty, except of the New Directions, and some Vocal Adrenalin Stars, such as Jesse St. James.

She was glad, there was a whole auditorium between the two.

There was no sight, from Jane or Patrick.

At 12:00 am a women entered the stage.

"Would you all please listen up."

Everybody was staring at her , excited.

"I am going to read the schedule one time, after every round. So first rounds are going to be:

Mercedes Jones against Tina Koencheng, the winner procedes directly to the semi finals.

Santana Lopez against Quinn Fabray.

Rachel Berry against Brittany S. Pierce.

Sam Evans against Finn Hudson.

Kurt Hummil against Noah Puckerman.

Mike Chang against Blaine Anderson.

And Patrick Verona against Artie Abrams."

Now everybody was surprised, Patrick WAS going to be in the tournament.

"We are going to toss a coin, and the winner gets to choose the genre of the songs that will be sung.

Everybody gets one song, except the semi finalist they get two each, and the Finalists get three each."

Rachel´s heart was jumping out of her chest.

The first couple of rounds seem to take a fortune to her.

First Mercedes beat Tina, and then Santana beat Quinn.

Rachel practically walked through Brittany and Santana.

Mercedes lost against Harmony, from the Unitard´s.

So the Female sub final would be Rachel against Harmony.

Rachel was really nervous, but now it would be the boys turn.

Sam lost against Finn, and Kurt won against Puck.

Blaine totally stomped Mike.

And now a very nervous Artie rolled on the stage.

"Mr. Abrams, you won the coin toss , which genre do you choose."

Artie waited for Patrick, but he did not show up.

"Cla...classic rock please."

The judges nodded.

"Since you picked the genre , Mr. Verona is going to start."

With that keyword, Patrick walked up the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Do or Die.

When Patrick entered the stage, all eyes were on him.

"Since the genre is Classic Rock, I will perform Kansas The Wall."

The Judges wrote that down and Artie rolled back to make room for Patrick.

When The electric guitar started playing, Patrick grabbed the microphone, and started to sing.

When Rachel heard his voice, she realize he was not there to win, he was there to own the whole Tournament.

His eyes spoke determination, and every note was perfectly sung.

His movement was coordinate, and random at the same time.

Before the song was over, everybody knew that Artie had no chance.

Even Artie was knew he was watching his downfall.

Artie tried to sing a version of Let it be, by the Beatles, but choked on it.

Now Kurt was up against Finn.

Kurt was the Fan favorite, but was disqualified for some reason.

So the next round would be Patrick against Finn.

The Coin toss went to Finn, who picked classic rock as well.

Finn really thought he would have an advantage in that genre.

When Patrick's song started, everybody knew the guitar part.

Kansas, Dust in the Wind.

One of the judges even wiped away a tear at one point.

Finn landed some points with Jesse´s Girl, but Patrick's second choice closed the deal.

Journey´s Wheel in the Sky.

Patrick just rocked the stage with that song.

And everybody suddenly knew, the sub final would be:

Patrick Verona against Jesse St. James.

The duel of the giants.

Finn quit after Patrick's second song.

After the Judges declared Patrick the winner of that round, he walked over to The New Directions.

"I am really sorry to eliminate you Finn, you were a good sportsman out there."

Finn shook his hand, when suddenly Jesse St. James jumped on the stage.

He started singing Highway to Hell, AC DC.

The judges were surprised, but officially made the genre for this round Hard Rock.

After Highway to hell, Jesse sang Hurricane, The Scorpions.

When Patrick walked up the stage, and the band played Road to nowhere on his command, Jesse was shocked that he was prepared for hard rock as well.

Rachel and Kurt cheered for Patrick when he was on stage.

The second song almost killed her, since she knew the story of Patrick.

Mama I´m coming home.

Patrick put so much heart in the song, that even Jesse Applauded him during the performance, showing some appreciation.

When Patrick was done, he got standing ovations from the judges.

Now it was Rachel´s turn.

She got on the stage with Harmony, and sang her lungs out.

After three extra songs, the judges decided that Rachel would proceed to the Finals.

Rachel was happy and sad at the same time.

_I MADE IT !_

_I am in the Finals._

_But I have to sing against Patrick._

_I know my songs, but what if he wins the coin toss._

_He will pick classic rock and I am done._

_I have to win the Coin Toss._

_I have to !_

"Good luck out there, you´ll need it."

Rachel stood up as soon as she saw Patrick.

"You two, good luck, and don´t give me the easy treatment."

Patrick smiled and patted her shoulder.

"I´d never do that."

He passed her, and went into the bathroom.

Rachel wondered, why he acted like nothing happened, and she was worried about him.

"Are you okay honey ?" Quinn showed up.

"Honey ? Since when do you like me ?".

"That's why I am here Rachel, I want to apologize."

Rachel almost held her breath.

"I was despicable towards you, and there is no excuse for that."

"Wow, Quinn I really appreciate you doing that."

"No, its too little and too late. I really just want you to follow your dream Rachel Berry."

"Why, why do you worry about that ?"

"Because Lima, Ohio killed my dream, don't let that happen to you Rach, I beg you please follow your dream at any cost."

Rachel was not sure if she was for real, until she started to cry.

"Quinn, your dream, whatever it was, is not dead."

Quinn shook her head.

"Yes it is, but yous is alive Rach, don't let nobody take that from you."

Rachel nodded.

"Quinn, I swear nobody will stop me from going to New York."

Quinn nodded.

"Keep that spirit up Honey, because He is trying right now."

She made a gesture, to Patrick, who just came out of the bathroom.

At that point, Rachel forgot all the pity and sympathy she felt for Patrick, and walked up the stage.

Behind her Patrick entered the stage.

The second, when the coin hit the table in front of the judges, seemed endless, and suddenly only one thought was in Rachel´s head.

_What will happen if I loose the coin toss._

_What will happen if I loose the tournament._

_What will happen if I loose my dream._

"Mr. Verona, pick the genre please."

Now Rachel´s world was breaking down in front of her.

She knew, she lost the scholarship.

She knew she would loose her only chance for New York.

"Classic Broadway Tunes."

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing.

He just dug his own performance grave.

"Okay, Mr. Verona, we would like to hear you first this time."

Patrick nodded.

He went over to the band and picked his weapon.

And then the Missile dropped on the judges.

Bohemian Rhapsody.

Patrick was, Singing, acting and dancing at the same time.

That was the first time, Rachel saw Patrick dancing.

He was amazing.

Now Rachel started to understand.

_He never danced in rehearsals._

_He never sung a show tune._

_He was the only one who knew about NYADA._

_He had planned this moment every second since he joined the Glee Club._

Patrick was probably the best Male all round Lead performer Rachel ever saw, including the Broadway legends.

When Patrick was finishing the song, the judges where stunned.

Rachel was stunned.

Jesse was stunned.

"Rachel,... Rachel start your show !."

Quinn was whispering from behind the curtain.

Rachel refocused, and started dropping bombs as well.

On my Own, Les Miserable.

That should work.

Patrick did never hear anything like that.

_Wow, I knew she had heart, but she really lives the music._

_Look at her eyes, she wants this bad._

_Oh my god she is just beautiful in that light._

_She is nailing every note._

_WOW she got some lunges._

_Is it over already ? I could watch her forever._

Rachel was happy when she got standing ovations as well.

When Patrick started singing We are The Champions, she nearly fainted.

_This is Madness, the battle of Broadway showstoppers._

_Every song they sang, was a audience killer._

_What song should I pick next ?_

_Wow he got so much talent._

_This will be a short call._

_Damn is he cute, when he sings show tunes._

_Is it getting hotter in here ?_

_I need to focus._

When Patrick ended this song, he was really exhausted.

_Defying Gravity, are you serious ?_

_Oh my god that´s just beautiful._

_Should I really do HER song next ?_

_I know I could, but_

_I don´t want to, no I won't._

_I will give her the spot at NYADA._

_Oh my god she is so damn talented._

_I think I am falling for Rachel Berry._

_Could that be ?_

_I really want to kiss her right now._

_I kinda feel like I did it already, but I would remember that._

_That's so beautiful._

Patrick walked over to the judges and canceled his last song.

Then , he went to the locker rooms in the gym.

Rachel knew that this version of Defying Gravity was her best audience killer.

Women would cry, and men would fight against their tears.

The judges would give her the full score, if she nails it.

When Rachel finished it, Patrick was gone.

"_Ms. Rachel Berry congratulations, you just won the NYADA tournament, because Mr. Verona was unable to sing his final number."_

_The old man looked down at the paper._

"_Too bad, I always wanted to hear **Don´t Rain on My Parade**_ performed by a man."

Rachel felt like she just swallowed a huge stone, when she heard the name of Patrick's final number.

_How did he ….?_

_That is my..._

_Last..._

_He could have beat me._

_Why did he let me win ?._

Rachel walked down the stage, and straight to Finn.

"Where is he ?"

Rachel seemed angry.

"He always goes to the gym if he wants to think."

Rachel walked through the hallways, when she suddenly heard an echo of grunting, and rhythmic exhaling.

When she entered the gym, Patrick stood in front of a heavy bag, in the shirt Rachel once wiped her face with.

He had his hands bandaged, but still bloody.

"What do you want Rachel ?"

He was really exhausted.

"Why, Patrick, why did you let me win."

"I didn't, my voice is all messed up."

"That´s a lie, I hear it is perfectly fine."

"What do you want to hear Rach ?"

He took a big swing at the bag.

"The Truth maybe ?"

"You know what song I was gonna sing ?"

Rachel again felt the stone in her throat.

"I...ah...yes, so ?"

"The judges would have seen exactly this face."

Patrick pointed at her.

"And I would have won the scholarship."

"Why didn't..."

Rachel was interrupted by him.

"Cause I like you too much to just do that."

Now Rachel realized, that the kiss in the auditorium, was not just drunk accident.

He really liked her.

"And you deserve it."

At that point, Rachel closed the distance between them.

"What are you doing Rachel ?".

Rachel cupped his face with both hands, and pulled it down so he was the same size she was.

She pressed her lips on his.

She felt, how his hands went up her back, as he slipped one of his lips between hers.

When he started sucking on Rachel's top lip, she withdrew.

"What, did I do something wrong ?"

Rachel shook her head.

"I just have to get my head straight."

"Why don´t you get you grand prize, and I invite you to dinner."

He leaned against the bag now.

"I´ll take a quick shower an I meet you at the parking lot."

She smiled, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

As she left, she wondered if that was okay.

When Patrick entered the shower, he started thinking.

_What the hell am I doing, she knows the truth about me._

_I really would like to try, but she will leave me eventually._

_Why did I let her win ?_

_That was my chance._

_I blew it._

As he got out of the shower, he saw his scars over his shoulder.

_I wonder where Jane was._

_Maybe I was a little harsh on her._

_No, she deserved it for leaving me and Cat when we needed her._

_Maybe I should go to dinner with Rachel, I mean she knows the truth, and still talks to me._

_That's a new reaction to the story._

_The last time I told a girl, she send me into a Correctional institute._

Patrick got dressed, and packed his bag.

_I hope Rachel didn't tell anyone about my past._

"Hey Patrick, I am glad you came today."

When Patrick looked up, he saw Mr. Schuester.

He nodded, ashamed of how he and Ms. Pillsbury saw him the other day.

"Are you okay ?".

"I´m just fine Mr. Schuester, thanks for asking."

"Congratulations on the second place in the tournament. Too bad your voice gave up."

Patrick nodded.

"At least you showed everyone, how much heart you got."

"Maybe I should have concentrated more on my voice instead."

"Patrick please, I know you let Rachel win."

Patrick smiled at Mr. Schue.

"There is no law against that."

"Actually, you could get a permanent ban from NYADA, and that is like a curse for young artists."

Now Patrick got a little angry.

"We´ll what does your silence cost."

Patrick thought Mr. Schuester was a better man.

"You have to stay in The New Directions until the year is over."

Patrick now realized, how big of a man William Schuester really was.

He knew why Schuester asked him to do so.

"You got yourself a deal."

Patrick shook his hand, and walked passed him.

He walked down the hall, when suddenly a group of six people steeped in front of him.

"Patrick Verona, my name is Jesse St. James, and I want to make you an offer in name of the Vocal Adrenalin crew, and the Carmel High school.

Patrick looked into the other guys faces.

"And why do you need six people to make me an offer ?"

"Well, theses guys were just supposed to present the Carmel High if I won the tournament. Now the offer, We would like to give you the chance to perform in Vocal Adrenalin in the Nationals."

Patrick started to laugh at Jesse.

"First of all, I am not for sale, and second, you won't get to Nationals because we will beat you in the Regionals."

Patrick then walked right through them.

"You are making a big mistake Patty."

Patrick just kept walking to the parking lot.

Rachel was already sitting on his bike, talking to Quinn and Kurt.

When he got closer, the two attended to go away.

"You don´t have to leave, just cause I show up. I am fine."

He was glad, they seemed not to know about the story with his father.

"I did not win the Scholarship."

Rachel seemed disappointed.

"Why ? What the hell did they do ?".

"Obviously, we were just getting a evaluation of the NYADA folks. We are getting our score in two weeks."

Rachel was getting really upset.

"Great, another thing to worry before Regionals."

Kurt seemed upset as well, which Patrick didn't understand since he lost in the second round.

Patrick sat on his bike, and started the engine.

Rachel put her hand around his waist, and put his helmet on.

"Where are you guys heading ?" Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Patrick is showing good sportsmanship, and takes me out for dinner."

Quinn smiled at Kurt, and left with him.

"Would you drive me home, so I can dress up for dinner ?"

"No need Rach, you look awesome."

Patrick drove right past Rachel´s place, and drove on the Freeway.

"Where are you taking me ?"

"Just wait and see."

Patrick drove a while, and then parked at a little restaurant called

The Barbra´inn.

When Patrick and Rachel walked in, Patrick was personally greeted by every employee, who saw them.

The restaurant was a small 50´s style diner, dedicated to Barbra Streisand.

Rachel´s eyes sparkled when she saw the little pictures and poster from Barbra.

The Jukebox was full of Barbra songs.

Rachel walked around the Diner, looking at all the things, Barbra was either on, or had touched, while Patrick was giving up the order.

Rachel sat down, in a booth for two, and waited for for Patrick to join her.

"There you go, one Barbra burger special and some fries."

Rachel looked at the burger, which was huge.

"Don´t worry, its vegan."

Rachel nodded, and started picking at her fries.

"Whats wrong Rach ?"

"I am worried about the NYADA evaluation. I think I didn't give my best."

"Rachel look at me."

Rachel turned her head, looking at Patrick.

"When you sang Defying Gravity, I saw two of the judges crying. And I don't mean squeezing out one tear, I am talking crying like baby's."

Rachel could not help but smile.

She started eating, and drinking her water.

Rachel and Patrick walked up on Rachel´s entry at 9:15 pm.

"Thanks for dinner Patrick. I really enjoyed you company."

Patrick smiled.

"I am astound, how formal you are after 1 hour of small talk."

Rachel nodded and stopped at the front door.

"I guess I see you on Monday Patrick."

Rachel´s heart started beating faster, when Patrick leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss lasted about three seconds, when Patrick withdrew.

"You realize that your fathers are watching us right ?".

Rachel laughed.

"That sounds just like them."

The next day, Rachel got a surprise visit from Quinn.

They Watched a movie, talked about Rachel´s date and made popcorn.

"So you had fun with Patrick right ? Are you going to keep dating ?"

Rachel giggled.

"I hope so, I really enjoyed hanging out with him."

"Did you talk about NYADA ?".

"Well, I was really worried about not being taken, and he really cheered me up."

Quinn smirked.

"So you did it":

Rachel´s face turned red.

"No, Quinn ! We just talked, and he gave me a kiss at the door."

Quinn nodded.

"So you are prude."

Rachel pinched her arm and Quinn laughed.

"No, he did not even try, he was a complete gentleman."

Rachel was happy, that Quinn and her were becoming friends.

Quinn left in the evening, and asked Rachel for a favor.

Quinn asked Rachel to think about songs for Regionals, so she would get her mind off the NYADA evaluation.

Rachel really appreciated her trying to take care of Rachel.

Patrick spent the Saturday night with Finn.

They went to a sports bar and watched a old Football game.

"You should really join the team, with you size and your strength, you could easily be a running back or something."

Finn took a sip of his beer.

"Football is not my sport mate, I only engage in full contact combat sports."

Finn laughed and raised his Bottle.

"Cheers to grown men, beating each other until one of them passes out."

Patrick laughed and cheered.

"What about you, why don't you try boxing for a change ?".

Finn shook his head.

"I have enough injuries because of football, I don't need to be beaten up in a ring as well."

Patrick laughed while he ordered another round.

"So what´s happening with you and Rachel ?".

"i don't know mate, I really like her."

"I know, I felt the same way about her, when she went out with Jesse."

Patrick turned on the chair, and looked at Finn.

"So Rachel was dating you, and then Jesse, and then you again ?."

Finn shook his head.

"Actually, it should go first Puck, then me, then Jesse and then me again."

Patrick did not see that coming.

"I better get going now Finn, drinks are on me."

Finn nodded and stayed to finish his beer.

When Patrick arrived at home it was 1:15 am.

He went to sleep instantly.

The next morning, Rachel walked down into the living room when she heard that her Fathers were talking to somebody.

She walked into the kitchen, when she saw her fathers standing next to the sink, which was totally ripped apart.

"Whats going on in here ?".

Rachel entered the kitchen.

"Whats up Rach ? ."

There was Patrick, sitting at the kitchen table with some screwdrivers and the missing part of the sink.

Rachel adjusted her hair and her robe.

"Patrick ? What are you doing here ?".

Her Fathers smiled happily.

"This morning, the sink just fell apart, and the plumber said he would not work on Sundays, so we thought we could call Patrick. And he is a real lifesaver, he came over instantly and started fixing the sink."

Rachel nodded and tried to hide her face, because she was not wearing any make up.

"I´ll be done in about an hour."

Patrick looked at his watch.

Rachel realized, something was different with Patrick.

"Did you get a Haircut ?" Rachel still hid her face.

"Yeah, I was kinda forced to."

Now Rachel looked at him.

His shoulder long hair, transformed into a short, stylish look.

The hair was brushed back, and he kind of reminded Rachel of

Al Pacino's hair.

His beard was gone as well.

"Looks really good."

Patrick nodded.

"Thank you."

"What happened , I mean why have you been forced to cut it off ?".

Patrick looked at the ground, showing Rachel the scar on the back of his head.

"During sparring, some idiot knocked my head into the corner, and they could not sew it through my hair."

Rachel´s Fathers nodded in acceptance.

"So you are a Boxer, that is just Fabulous."

Rachel´s father folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Do you have any Plans later Patrick ?"Rachel´s father asked politely.

Patrick looked over to Rachel, as she looked at him with Raised eyebrows.

"Sorry Mr. Berry, I have a league fight at 3:15 pm."

Rachel´s fathers looked at each other.

"Well, what do you think, if Rachel and ourselves come and watch your fight ?".

Patrick nodded briefly.

"If you want, you are free to come."

The Berry men where clapping their hands, and hugged each other.

"Okay, I am going to reassemble the sink again, I think I fixed it."

Rachel´s fathers made some room, so Patrick could fix it.

After Patrick left for the gym, Rachel showered and got dressed.

Later that day, Rachel and her Fathers, drove out to Patrick's gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Just like Rocky.

" …..8...9...10. He is done."

Rachel and her fathers jumped out of their seats, when Patrick won his fight in second round through knock out.

Rachel cheered loud, when Patrick lifted his hand in the air.

The gym was filled, with 40 to 50 people.

After Patrick´s trainer cut him out of his gloves, he went over to the other corner and shook the other guys hand.

Then both of them walked into the center of the Ring, where the Referee made his official decision.

"Winner in the second round through a classic KO:

Patrick ´The Butcher` Verona !".

Rachel laughed at his nickname, The Butcher sounded like some kind of bad slasher movie Killer.

When Patrick was about to leave the Ring, two guys in suits entered the Ring.

They shook Patrick´s hand, and took the the microphone from the Referee.

"Good day, My name is Anthony Peckerd, and I am send here by the Ohio state Athletic commission, to offer Patrick Verona his first fight as a semi pro in the light-heavyweight division."

The crowd and Patrick's corner went nuts.

Patrick took the microphone.

"I really appreciate you coming down here Mr. Peckerd, but for me boxing is just a hobby, and I will not proceed to semipro league, thank you."

When Patrick returned the microphone and shook the guys hands, the crowd was booing, and throwing stuff in the Ring.

Patrick´s corner understood Patrick, and guided him into the locker room.

Rachel followed him.

"Hey Patrick, great fight."

Patrick smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I think it was my last one."

Rachel seemed surprised, she thought Patrick liked fighting.

"Really ? Why is that ?".

"Well, I just turned down a offer to fight in the semipro league, that tells me I have other plans for myself."

Rachel understood him, it was like when she quit the tennis team, in elementary school, to focus on her future.

"In that case, I think you should have one last fight Butch."

Rachel looked at Patrick's trainer.

"I know what you are going for Tom, I will not fight Hunnam again."

The Trainer seemed to be a little disappointed at the reaction of Patrick.

"Well to bad I already set the fight to next week."

Now Patrick was pissed.

"What the hell Tom, I told you several times that you must not invite that psycho."

His Trainer just left with his guys, so Rachel and Patrick were alone.

"Hunnam ?".

Patrick gestured that Rachel should sit down.

"He is a boxer out of England. Out last fight went over 12 rounds, and ended with a split decision that declared me the winner."

Rachel kept nodding.

"You see that scar ?."

Patrick pointed to his left eye, where a scar was right above the lid.

"He caught me pretty bad in the third round, that sucker thought I was done."

Patrick laughed.

"After the fight, we looked like we were in a car accident."

Now Rachel understood why Patrick doesn't want to fight him.

"So you are scared, that you could get hurt this time."

Patrick now leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

"I just don´t want to look like a smashed pumpkin, when I sing next to such a beautiful girl in Regionals."

Rachel blushed.

"Thank you."

"Oh, you´ll be there too ?".

Rachel laughed and pinched his arm.

At that point he stood up.

"Ill take a shower now, tell you Fathers thanks for coming."

Rachel nodded, and left.

The next day, while Patrick was training in the morning, Rachel told the Glee club about his fight the next week.

"Uh, Boxing sounds sexy" Santana smiled.

"That vulgar display of violence, is just disgusting".

Kurt was obviously not for combat sports at all.

"Can we come too ?" Quinn wanted to know.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

When school was over, the glee meeting began.

After a while of waiting, Patrick came in last.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, training took a little longer."

"Don´t worry, I know you have a important fight coming up."

Patrick noticed that everybody was staring at him with big smiles and wide open eyes.

"Well, since Rachel obviously told you about my last fight, you are all invited to come to the Irish Boxing gym on Sunday at 3:15 pm."

The room applauded and cheered, when Patrick sat down.

"Okay guys, I expect every body to show up on Sunday to support Patrick."

Mr. Schuester was especially looking at Kurt.

The rest of the day, they talked about Regionals and Nationals.

The next day the school was closed because of last reparations in the science lab.

Patrick went to the Irish Boxing gym, to prepare for his fight.

_Thank you Rachel !_

_Now I have to fight Hunnam._

_That will be a Slug fest._

_Hopefully I will be able to perform at Regionals._

While Patrick was training, his trainer always told him stories about how everything was better in his time.

But not in this week, he would just let Patrick Focus on his Fight.

The day the school was closed, Quinn and Rachel stopped by to say hello at the gym.

"Hey Butch, you have visitors."

Patrick stopped beating up the punching ball , and looked over to the girls.

"Hey, what are you doing here ?"

"Checking if you are still training, or just hanging out."

Rachel was polite as always, when she pinched Quinn´s arm for that comment.

"Well, I am still hanging in there."

"What is your head wound doing ?" Rachel pointed on the back of her head.

"Oh, its fine the stitches will be pulled Friday."

"You get your stitches pulled on Friday and fight on Sunday ? Are you insane ?" Quinn seemed worried.

"Don´t worry Quinn, I will need plenty of stitches after the fight, so what ever."

Quinn laughed, but now Rachel seemed worried.

"Calm down Rachel, I will be careful."

Rachel smiled.

Tom asked the girls to leave, so Patrick could Focus on training.

"He sure is one tough guy" Quinn pointed out.

"Well, even a tough guy has his weak spots."

Quinn saw how worried Rachel was.

"Take it easy Rachel, you saw how he beat up Azimio and Korofsky."

Rachel shook her head.

"The two are just some high school bullies, and this Hunnam is a trained Amateur Boxer."

Quinn nodded and had to admit that Rachel had a point.

_I hope he will be okay. _

_He seems very confident, but he said the last time was a Split decision._

_I hope he is ready for the fight._

_It was Tuesday already, that means three days of training and one to rest._

"Lets go get something to eat".

Rachel followed Quinn without a word.

On Friday, Rachel and Kurt spend the whole day at the gym.

Rachel tried to show Kurt, what Boxing really was, even though she did not know what it was.

"Well, Rachel you are one Happy Jewish girl."

Rachel looked at Kurt.

"Patrick looks very good, topless I mean."

Rachel blushed, and looked at Patrick.

_Well Kurt is right._

_He does look good._

_All sweaty and shining in the ring._

Rachel started to remember the auditorium, and the locker room.

"Rachel, Rachel you are drooling, what the hell is wrong with you ?"

Rachel wiped her mouth, and blushed.

"Nothing, I just …... I am hungry."

"That is no reason to drool on my Kashmir scarf."

Patrick was dancing around in the ring, his hands up to cover his face.

Rachel barely heard what Kurt was saying when her eyes met Patrick's.

He leaned on the ropes, and smiled at her.

"Focus Butch !"

Patrick turned around.

"I don't want you to run into a carnage".

"Well, unfortunately its too late for that."

Patrick kept practicing.

_I hope Rachel will be fine, if she is on Ringside when I get my ass kicked._

_Maybe I should just drop in the first round._

_But that would just not be me._

_If I leave the ring, I´ll leave swinging._

On Patrick's Recovery day, he slept most of the time, or spoke with Rachel on the phone.

"How do you feel Patrick ?"

"Focused."

"That´s good, don't loose your goal."

"Well, my goal is to finish this fight as quick as possible."

"You will Patrick, I believe in you."

That words meant a whole lot for Patrick, and raised his confidence.

At 8:45 pm, Patrick went to bed, thinking about the next day.

_I have to win._

_She believes in me._

_I won't let her down._

_I just have to win._

_For Rachel._

_For Me._

The next day, Patrick drove to the gym, which was already packed by Boxing fans and the New Directions, including Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury.

Rachel´s Fathers where there as well.

When Patrick passed the crowd, he was greeted by a tired applause.

There where barely people who knew who the fighters were in amateur fights.

Patrick got dressed, and put his bandages on.

His was just warming up, when Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt entered the locker room.

"Hey Pat, we just wanted to wish you good luck" Finn shook his hand.

"I appreciate it fellas."

Patrick kept warming up, while the others watched.

"Thank you Fathers again for coming Rach, their support really means a lot to me."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

She , for some reason, was Happy that Patrick liked her Fathers.

"Let´s go back to our seats, I don't want to miss anything."

They followed Quinn and waved at Patrick when they left.

"Hell of a girl you got there Butch, I never saw a girl sticking to her man like that."

Patrick smiled at Tom.

"Well, she is not my girl, but I plan on making her."

Tom smiled.

"Good for you son, good for you."

Rachel was really excited, when the Referee entered the ring.

"The following Amateur League fight, is going to be twelve, three minute rounds. There are no shots to the back of the head, the kidneys or under the belt line."

As the Referee explained the rules, Rachel saw Patrick entering the ring.

He stepped into the corner in front of them.

Then there was another guy entering the ring.

Blond, tall, muscular and tattooed on his right arm.

Hunnam ?

"How old is this guy ?" Rachel thought Ms. Pillsbury read her mind when she asked that.

The referee started to make the announcements.

"In the right corner, 6 foot and 4 inches tall, 205 pounds and a record of 16-4-0, the 18 years old talent out of Dublin, Ireland:

Patrick ´The Butcher` Verona !".

The New Directions cheered the loudest when Patrick rose his arms.

"And in the left corner, 6 foot 3 inches tall, 210 pounds and a record of 29-10-2, the 22 years old visitor out of London, England:

Jonathan ´The Beast` Hunnam !."

The people in the gym still cheered while the New Directions booed.

The Two stepped into the middle of the ring.

"Guys, we have been over the rules, so have a clean fight."

They touched gloves, and stepped back into their corners.

"Knock him down Patrick !".

Every body started yelling random commands at Patrick when the bell rang to the first round.

3:00 minutes.

The two did not dance around like in a normal boxing fight, no they just jumped each other.

Patrick took a big swing in the beginning, and Hunnam countered with a clean shot to Patrick's abdomen, and a straight to his chin.

Patrick took his hands up, but ate another shot.

Then Patrick hit Hunnam with a really strong punch.

Rachel could barely follow the action in the Ring.

"Wow, these two really don´t want a decision this time."

Rachel looked at Finn, he seemed to understand what was going on in the ring.

1:30 minutes.

Patrick clinched Hunnam, and put some distance between them.

When the Referee started the fight again, Patrick hit a clean shot to Hunnam´s nose, but Hunnam hit a nasty shot to Patrick´s left eye.

_Oh no, his old cut, I hope he is okay._

_2__nd__ round._

Now Hunnam was bleeding pretty good, but Patrick as well.

The two started trading punches again.

This went on for about 3 more rounds.

5th round.

"Patrick take your time dammit, he is beating you ass."

Mick wiped the blood from Patrick´s face.

Patrick had a big cut on his forehead, and a rather small one over his eye.

Hunnam had one big cut on each eyebrow.

When the 5 Th round started, Hunnam walked out one fist pointing to Patrick.

Patrick did as well.

When their gloves touched, Hunnam Hit a big shot to Patrick´s liver.

Everybody booed, and Finn jumped up.

"SUCKER PUNCH !".

Rachel did not understand, but obviously something was wrong, because now Patrick was dropping to the ground.

He was on his knees, when Finn and Mr. Schuester started to yell.

"Get up Patrick, we believe in you, come one the round is almost over, just 2 minutes more !."

Rachel sent a silent prayer to god, when Patrick stood up again.

The rest of the 5 Th round, Patrick was being battered.

After the round, Patrick had a new cut on his chin, and a rough bruise on his Ribs.

Mr. Schuester went over to Patrick´s Corner.

"Are you okay ?" Patrick started smiling.

"I cracked his nose, I think I can win this."

Mr. Schuester went back to the others.

"He says he cracked Hunnam´s nose, and he thinks he can win."

Rachel had a big smile on her face.

The Next round, was all Patrick.

He landed at least four good shots to the nose of Hunnam.

"Good job kid, keep doing that."

The 7 Th round was more of a recovery round.

There was barely action.

"Come on son, I know you can win."

The next round, Patrick seemed a little out of position.

He ate two good shots, but knocked Hunnam down once.

"You need to refocus, aim for his ears, that will give him some headache, and cover you ribcage, that's important".

The 9 Th round, Patrick and Hunnam were Trading again.

At one point, Patrick threw a big hook on Hunnam´s ear, but Hunnam countered with a giant punch to Patrick´s chest which dropped him.

"Are you okay son ?".

"That bastard cracked two of my ribs. I can barely breath."

Rachel saw that something was wrong with Patrick.

"Do you want to stop ?" Mick asked him seriously.

"Good one, lets go."

Patrick stood up stumbling across the ring.

So was Hunnam.

In the 10 Th round, Hunnam tried to aim for Patrick´s body, but Patrick covered himself very good.

When Patrick hit Hunnam with a strong right, the referee even had to count until eight before Hunnam could stand up again.

"Good shot kid, you got him now he is confused."

When the 11 Th round started, both seemed a little gassed.

They traded some punches, when suddenly Hunnam started dirty boxing.

When they clinched, Hunnam hit Patrick on the back of his head twice, and landed a couple of kidney blows.

The referee gave him a warning.

When there were twenty seconds to go, Patrick was caught off guard and dropped to the floor.

Rachel´s heart was stopping for a second.

At the nine count, he was standing again.

"If you drop one more time, I have to end the fight."

Patrick nodded at the referee.

The referee was just about to start the fight, when suddenly, Hunnam launched a huge right uppercut at Patrick.

The referee noticed too late, so the shot caught Patrick right at the chin.

Patrick´s body went stiff when he dropped.

Rachel could not believe what she just saw.

Now she saw everything in slow motion.

The referee was looking at the judges waving his hands to signalize that it was over.

Hunnam was raising his hand while some of the New Directions climbed into the ring.

There was a huddle of medics and Trainers around Patrick.

She just saw his legs sticking out of the huddle.

She heard a numb voice, announcing that Patrick won through disqualification.

When medics carried Patrick in the locker room, she followed them.

When Patrick woke up, he saw a blurred Rachel Berry.

"Patrick ? Patrick please tell me you are okay."

Patrick noticed that she was crying, just like Quinn who was standing in the door.

Then suddenly Patrick started laughing, and Mick laughed with him.

"You did it boy, you won the fight."

Rachel was furious.

"At what cost ? He almost died in there."

Patrick shook his head.

"I am going to be fine, not my first time being knocked out."

Rachel wiped her tears away, and Mr. Schuester put his hand on

Patrick´s shoulder.

"That was hell of a fight Patrick, you really have a fighters heart".

"Probably because he is Irish."

Rachel turned around, and there was the last person she expected.

Sue Sylvester.

"You put on a good show for a foreigner."

Patrick looked at her unclear what she wanted.

Before she made any other comments, she walked over to him.

He tried to stand up, but fell right back on the chair.

Mr. Schuester and his Trainer were holding their hands up, ready to catch him if necessary.

"You don´t need to stand up."

She kneed down, and touched his chest.

He moved back with a grunt.

Then she pulled a flashlight and shined in his eyes.

"What are you doing ?" Rachel was worried.

"Calm down Barbra, I know what I am doing."

She looked at his cuts and stood up.

"You have two broken ribs, a mild concussion and the cut on your chin needs stitches."

Then she walked away.

"You are welcome."

Patrick grabbed in his bag and pulled out a tube of glue and a mirror.

"What are you doing Patrick ?" Quinn wondered.

"Treating my self."

He closed his left eye, and squeezed some superglue in there.

"Oh that must hurt."

Quinn twisted her face.

"Not as much as this."

He handed his Trainer a needle and thread.

"Oh my, just go to the hospital."

Ms. Pillsbury turned around when his Trainer made the first stitch.

"Well the hospital costs money I can not spare. And Tom here, was medic in the Army."

Tom nodded.

"Rachel, are you okay ?" Rachel was surprised by his question.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that ?".

"I meant because you are Vegan and stuff."

Quinn and Kurt smirked at each other.

_Wow, even now he is concerned about me._

_He really must like me._

_Well good, I like him too._

"I am fine."

Rachel smiled.

"What about your ribs Patrick ?" Ms. Pillsbury was still facing the wall.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"They´ll heal eventually."

Tom Laughed.

"Damn aren't you a screwed up kid."

Patrick laughed holding his ribs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Regionals

Patrick was staying at home on Monday, to take some rest.

He watched some TV, and watched his fight on the internet.

_Damn he almost beat me._

_God thanks he cheated._

He was lying in his bed, a bag of ice on his ribs.

He could not sleep, so he read about last years Regionals.

Later he fell asleep.

Rachel and Quinn were driving all the way to Findlay, to check on Patrick.

When they arrived, it was 4:15 pm.

They knocked on the door, but they got no response.

The two decided to just enter.

Patrick's place was quiet small.

Directly across the door was his bedroom.

On the right was the living room slash kitchen.

On the left the bathroom.

That was it.

When they looked around, they found Patrick sleeping in a pile of books and candy paper.

"Oh Jesus, men and their candy."  
Rachel smiled at Quinn.

Quinn shook on Patrick's leg.

Patrick turned around.

"Take what ever you want, just leave me alone."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Wake up Patrick !" Patrick shook up when he heard Quinn yelling.

"I'm awake, how did you get in ?".

Rachel pointed at his bed.

"Aren't you supposed to eat light stuff ?."

Patrick nodded.

"Light does not mean easy to chew, it means something with low carbohydrates and healthy."

Patrick laughed at Quinn.

"Well, good luck finding anything like that around here."

Quinn turned around and entered the kitchen.

"How do you feel ?."

Rachel noticed that his swellings went back almost completely.

"I am fine. Why is everybody asking that, I just broke some ribs it´s not the end of the world."

Rachel nodded as she looked around.

"Nice place you got."

Patrick laughed.

"It´s a god damn death trap. The roof is leaking, the oven makes weird sounds, the shower is broken and this bed feels like its made out of barbwire."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and turned toward him.

"Aren't you a delight today."

Patrick took some pills and stood up.

"Stay in bed Patrick, you are hurt."

"Leave me be Rachel, I know how much I can take."

Rachel pushed him back in bed.

"Would you just listen to me Patrick Verona !".

"Fine, would you hand me that bottle over there ?" he pointed towards an empty glass bottle.

"Why is that ?."

"Because I got to take a piss, and my nurse is not allowing me to go the bathroom."

Rachel blushed and moved aside, so he could pass her.

He walked up straight, he really seemed okay.

"Jesus Christ, how did you survive up here ?" Quinn yelled out of the kitchen.

All she could find were some old steaks, cheese and bread.

Patrick got out of the bathroom drying his hands.

"Looks like I survived on old stakes, cheese and bread".

Quinn shook his head.

"Is there a store close to this place ?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fifteen minutes up the highway."

Quinn nodded and grabbed her keys.

"Watch this moron while I get some groceries."

Rachel giggled and sat down on Patrick´s couch.

His living room was barely big enough to fit all his guitars, amps and the keyboard in the corner.

There was a small TV behind a small table.

Everything in this room seemed old, except his instruments.

He took good care of them.

Quinn left, and Patrick sat down next to Rachel.

"How are your Father´s ? did they like the fight ?".

Rachel looked at Patrick who gave her a glass of water.

"Yes, they were just worried about you."

Patrick took a sip out of his glass, and grabbed the hand mirror which was lying on the small table.

"Well, I think I will be fine in a couple of days."

Rachel Pointed at a guitar hanging over the TV.

It was the only one framed and had a autograph on it.

"Who's guitar is that ?."

Patrick looked up and smiled.

"That, was Billy Squier´s guitar, he played it at the Madison Square Garden. I won it from a radio station."

"That´s pretty cool" Rachel was asking herself who Billy Squier was.

"The bottom string broke during Lonely is The Night, I just kept it that way."

Rachel just nodded.

"You have no idea what I am talking about do you ?".

Rachel laughed at him.

"Not a single clue."

Patrick went over to the guitar, opened the frame and picked the guitar up.

"Maybe you understand if you see it up close."

He sat back next to her, and put the guitar on her lap.

There was a signature on the front of it.

Sorry for Breaking The String Buddy, Billy Squier.

"See, he broke the string in his final number, and had to end the show early. So he wrote this signature to apologize for that. It is a part of Classic Rock history, and I am the owner of that."

Rachel saw his eyes sparkle, like hers sparkled when she saw something Barbra Streisand related.

"You really are into this stuff aren't you ?".

When he Picked up his guitar, Rachel could feel her heartbeat increasing.

One second he was so close, that she could smell his after shave, the next he stood up and hung his guitar.

"When I was younger, I always wanted to form a band and become a Rock star. That is why I started playing guitar."

For a moment, Rachel saw a piece of herself in Patrick.

"What is your dream now Patrick ?".

Patrick was ambushed by that question.

But not as ambushed as Rachel was when she heard his answer.

"I think I don´t have a dream anymore. I just want to live life and see where it takes me."

Rachel felt bad for him, everybody should have a dream.

"What are you going to do after school ?".

"Probably get my sister out of new york, and travel with her."

Rachel remembered about his sister in the orphanage.

"She is turning seven in a couple of weeks."

Rachel looked at a picture, he gave her out of his wallet.

He was standing there with Jane and his little sister, all in front of caring home for homeless.

They obviously lived there for a while.

"Wow she is so cute" Rachel gave him back the Picture.

Patrick looked at it and smiled.

"The picture was taken a couple of days, after we lost the house. We took it in case if someone of us gets lost, so the other ones could look for the missing one."

Rachel smiled.

"Anything new on Regionals ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Quinn is taking the Regionals solo, and her duet partner will be Santana."

Patrick was surprised.

"I did not know that Quinn was a Lesbian, I mean Santana okay, but Quinn really ?".

Rachel ripped her eyes wide open.

"No, you got that wrong, neither one is gay, they are just singing together."

Patrick looked at her.

"Are you sure about Santana ? I mean look at her when she talks to Brittany."

Rachel thought about that for a while.

"I think you might have misread her relationship with Brit."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

When Quinn entered the house again, she was carrying two brown bags full of groceries.

"I'm back, what are you guys talking about."

"About Santana, and if she is gay."

Rachel pinched Patrick´s arm.

"Oh, Totally I mean look at her when she talks to Brit."

Patrick lifted his hands like he wanted to say: you see.

"Why can´t they just be friends ?".

Quinn opened a bottle of juice and watched at how Rachel stood up.

"Well, she looks at Brit, the same you you look at Patrick, are you two just friends."

Patrick turned to Rachel, interested in her answer.

"Well... yes we are Friends."

Patrick smiled.

"Well, then you should have no problem sleeping here tonight, taking care of you good friend."

Rachel gave Quinn a evil look, and turned towards Patrick, who was drinking his water.

"Patrick, I would love to sleep with you."

Quinn squirted the orange juice all over the place, and Patrick nearly choked on his water, both of them broke out in loud laughter, while Rachel´s face turned red.

"You two know exactly what I meant, there is no need to get all childish about that."

Quinn wiped away the juice, and her tears.

"I was just kidding Rachel, no need to get all cranky about that."

Rachel picked up her purse.

She turned to Patrick, and gave him a letter.

"This are the songs for Regionals."

Patrick nodded.

"Okay, lets go Quinn."

Patrick waved at Quinn.

"Thanks for the groceries."

Quinn nodded and walked out behind Rachel.

"Why did you embarrass me like that."

Quinn shook her head.

"Because you obviously like him, and he obviously likes you. So why acting like nothing is there."

Rachel smiled.

"You think he likes me ?".

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel.

"You are so naive Rach."

They got in the car, and drove back to Lima.

Patrick went to bed again, reading Rachel´s note.

_So it looks like Quinn and Santana are going to sing Take My Breath away._

_That´ll be a good one._

_And then Time of the Season from the Zombies._

_Good one._

_Why are there only two songs ?_

_Aren't we supposed to perform three ?_

_What ever, I need sleep._

Patrick turned out the light.

On Friday, everything seemed to be normal In school.

Patrick was feeling a little better, but it would still take at least 3 weeks before he was totally recovered.

He went to all the Glee meetings and prepared for Regionals.

The Regionals were held in two weeks.

So Patrick had to take it easy, if he wanted to be a part of it.

"Hey Patrick, can I talk to you for a second ?".

Patrick nodded at Rachel, and followed her to the choir room.

"What´s up ?."

"I would like to ask you something about us."

"Us ?"

"Yes, us. After you invited me to dinner, you never asked me out again, I just wanted to ask you, did I repel you with something ?".

Patrick smiled at her.

"I am sorry Patrick, but I think it is inappropriate for you to laugh."

Patrick pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to Rachel.

"What is this ?".

"Tickets to a Queen concert tonight. I thought you might want to go with me."

Rachel took the tickets and smacked Patrick's shoulder.

"I was really worried, I thought that you didn't like our date."

Patrick now put his hand on Rachel´s shoulder.

"Don´t worry Rach, I enjoyed the time we spend together."

She smiled, and looked at the concert cards.

"Lafayette,Ohio."

"Don´t worry, I will pick you up at 7:30 pm, and after the concert, we could get something to eat."

Rachel hugged him, and gave him the tickets.

"I will be ready."

Patrick left the school, and drove home.

He drank a beer, and ate a small sandwich.

_5:15, I should probably get going._

Patrick put on his jacket, and started driving.

During the ride, Patrick noticed that it started to drizzle a little.

When Patrick arrived at Rachel´s home, the drizzling grew in to a solid rainstorm.

When Patrick knocked on the door, Rachel opened the door in a nightgown.

"Wow, did you plan on going out like this, cause I would have been clearly overdressed."

Patrick readjusted the nightgown, and blushed lightly.

"Patrick, did you drove out in this weather ?"

"Well, it started to rain when I was on the way, and I can´t drive back with my chopper."

Rachel stepped aside, and waved him in.

"Wow, its really dark in here, do you have a fuse box in the basement ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Somewhere, yeah."

Patrick nodded, and went down to the basement.

"Yeah, the fuses are fried."

Patrick went back upstairs, and sat down next to Rachel.

She was sitting on her couch, drinking some wine.

"You want some wine, or a beer."

Patrick shook his head.

"I am good, I am sorry that our date fell in the water."

Rachel sipped on her glass.

"That´s okay, i´d rather stay home and get drunk anyway, you should join me."

Patrick noticed, that Rachel had quiet a buzz already.

"Maybe you should go to bed Rachel."

Rachel put her knee on the couch, and turned towards Patrick.

"Maybe, we should go to bed."

Patrick could see her Panties under her nightgown.

"Oh, boy, maybe I should leave."

Rachel put her glass down, and threw herself on Patrick.

She kissed him tenderly, and sat down on his lap.

When Patrick sucked on her top lip, and Rachel did not withdrew like in the locker room the other day, he knew.

_Okay, she is ready to go the distance._

_Maybe I can trick me out of this._

_Maybe I should just go ahead._

_No, I cant._

_Well..._

The next morning, Rachel woke up, with quiet a headache.

"What the hell happened last night, and where is my nightgown ?".

When Patrick turned around to look at her watch, she had the shock of her life.

"Patrick ! What are you doing ?!".

Patrick ripped his eyes open, and fell straight out of the bed.

"What... how... d...did we ?" Rachel´s stomach turned and twisted.

"No, Rachel calm down. You had a little too much wine, and threw yourself at me."

Rachel threw a pillow at him.

"Get out you pervert, you used me !".

Patrick caught the pillow, and closed the door.

"Rachel, shut up, your parents will hear you, and I did not use you."

Patrick whispered now.

"By the way, your blanket is kind of revealing."

When Rachel looked down, she realized that Patrick could see her breasts all the time.

"Turn around !".

Patrick turned, and gave Rachel her nightgown, which was laying on the floor.

"Let me explain Rachel."

Rachel put on her nightgown and stood up.

"I said, GET OUT !".

When Patrick heard noises downstairs, he jumped out of her window, and walked to his chopper.

_Damn she is mad, but I did not do anything._

_I should talk to her._

_When I am home, I will call her._

Patrick drove home.

It took him forty minutes to get home.

When he called Rachel, he knew exactly what to say.

"You called Rachel Berry, who is this ?"

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX".

Rachel shook up when Patrick yelled in the phone.

"You were drunk, and jumped on me, then you dragged me to bed. I gave you more wine, and then you fell asleep."

"Then why have you been there, and why was I topless ?".

"Every time, I attended to leave, you started crying. And when I fell asleep, your nightgown was still on you."

Rachel thought about it for a while, and decided to believe him.

"I am sorry for yelling at you before."

Patrick laughed.

"Well I know exactly what it looked like, so I understand."

Rachel was still upset that he saw her topless.

But then she thought, he forgave her when she read his resume story in the glee club, so maybe he should be forgiven too.

Saturday night, Rachel went dancing with Quinn.

When she got home, She had a massage on her answering machine.

"Rachel Berry, this is Jesse St. James. I officially wanted to congratulate you on winning the NYADA Tournament. And as a old friend, I want to warn you about Patrick Verona. I am afraid he is a manipulating liar and traitor. After the Tournament, he practically begged me to get him to Vocal Adrenalin. I though you might want to know that. I wish you best of luck, this was Jesse St. James."

Rachel felt like somebody jammed a knife in her back.

She was speechless on the betrayal.

_That lying Bastard._

_I bet he planned that all the time, I mean he lied before._

_He lied about his talent, and about his reason to let me win the tournament._

_I bet he even did sleep with me the other night._

_I have to tell the other guys._

Rachel stated a wave of phone calls, all spreading the news of Patrick Verona the McKinley High traitor.

On Monday, Rachel was directly called to the choir room.

When she entered the choir room, she became witness, of a huge fight.

"You tell me the truth Patrick, or I will go ALL Lima heights on your ass."

"Lima heights ?, been there nice place. If you are trying to scare me Santana, maybe you should a actual scary place ?" Santana was hold back by Finn and Blaine.

"Do you guys really think I would do such a thing ? Do you think I am such a scumbag ?".

There was a lot of yelling.

"Who fed you this pile of crap anyway ?".

Everybody was yelling another name, until Quinn yelled Rachel.

"Rachel ? Is that still about Saturday, I told you nothing happened."

Rachel shook her head angrily.

"Jesse St. James gave me information's about you asking him to join Vocal Adrenalin."

Patrick started laughing.

"He asked me, if I want to transfer to Carmel high."

Rachel shook her head disappointed.

"So you believe some random guy more than me ? I thought you guys would be smarter."

At that point, Quinn turned around and slapped Patrick right across the Face.

"Fine..."

Patrick grabbed his bag.

"If you all think that I am a Lying traitor, maybe I should leave the glee club."

Santana freed herself from the guys.

"Fine, we don´t need you anyway."

Patrick left the room as Mr. Schuester entered.

"Where is he heading ?".

"A manipulating liar and traitor ?".

Rachel confirmed Jesse´s words as Mr. Schue asked.

"You guys that is an exact description of Jesse himself."

Rachel looked at the ground.

_Oh god, is he right ?_

_Was I wrong ?_

_Maybe I was mistaken._

_No way, I saw Patrick talking to Jesse after the tournament._

_I am glad he is gone._

…_..._

_No, I am not._

Mr. Schuester stood up.

"I am so incredibly disappointed in you guys, you did not just bullied out our probably best male lead voice, but you lost us the Regionals."

Now everybody was quiet.

"We need to find a whole new song list until next Tuesday."

Santana stood up.

"I would love to take the solo under my wing Mr. Schuester."

Now Quinn jumped up demanding the solo as well.

Sam, Blaine and Kurt joined in, when Puck wanted it.

"STOP IT ! What in gods name is wrong with you lately ?."

Everybody went dead silent when Mr. Schuester started yelling.

"Just because it is the senior year for some of you guys, I know, but you act like a pile of greedy babies."

Mr. Schuester pointed at last years Regionals Trophy.

"Last year, you were the underdogs, and you won against all odds. And this year the glee club has its last year together. Do you guys realize, that some of you guys will never see each other again ?."

Rachel looked around nearly crying.

"I hope you guys keep in touch, but it is just not going to happen."

Rachel looked at a picture above the door, that was taken at the first Glee Club day.

They were doing Sit Down you are Rocking The Boat.

They were so bad, even Mr. Schue was almost giving up on them.

Mr. Schuester saw the Picture as well.

"This, this are your roots."

He pointed at the door.

"And you guys, especially Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn, you got so unbelievably far. And I know I am going to be on Broadway one day, watching Wicked or Les Miserable starring Rachel Berry. Or maybe I will see Finn playing for the Cowboys, or the Packers.

I don´t know what the Future brings, but I know, you just lost a big chance to win Regionals, not even mentioning Nationals, and all because of a stupid rumor, that worst of all Jesse St. James told you ?."

A single tear rolled down Rachel´s face, as she realized how stupid she had acted.

"I can damn well imagine why Patrick was upset, and I would be shocked

when he joins Vocal Adrenalin now."

Rachel looked at Quinn, who was crying as well.

_Tomorrow are Regionals, still no word of Patrick._

_He just ignores me at school._

_At least he is not singing at Vocal Adrenalin._

Rachel went to school as usual, when she was called into the auditorium.

When she entered, there was Patrick and Jane Verona standing on the Stage, with a lot of unknown faces.

They were all wearing clack t shirts, and blue jeans.

"What is going on ?".

Ms. Pillsbury turned to Rachel.

"Patrick signed up at Regionals with his own Glee Club."

Rachel held her breath.

"How, he did not win Sectionals ?" Ms. Pillsbury shrugged her shoulders.

"Well actually he did, it seems like when one guy of a glee club won Sectionals, he can rejoin with a whole new glee club."

Rachel looked at the nearly twenty people standing on the stage.

Ms. Sylvester wrote down their names.

Rachel was about to leave, when Patrick stepped up.

"We would like to present you the Irish Voice Alliance."

He grabbed a guitar, and a chair for his sister.

They sat in the middle of the stage, while the others got in formation around them.

Then the two started singing.

Father and son, Cat Stevens.

When The New Directions heard the voice of Jane Verona, they were devastated.

It was like a mixture of Sunshine Corazon, and April Rhodes.

Rachel cried.

_The last two years, wasted._

_We will never win the Regionals._

_And Patrick will get his revenge._

_I deserve it._

_I misjudged him, and I overreacted._

_The whole club has to suffer, because of my temper._

When The Irish Voice Alliance was done, they left the room without another word.

Patrick did not even look at Rachel when he left.

That hurt more than knowing she had lost.

The rest of the day Rachel was not herself, she just sat in her classes, and thought about Regionals songs.

She thought the songs they picked where a little mainstream.

When they arrived at Regionals the next day, Rachel was in her competition mode.

She analyzed every move of her opponents.

"Hey, are you okay ?" Rachel spotted Quinn and Kurt.

"Yeah, I am fine."

Kurt Rubbed her arm and offered her a piece of candy.

"You really like him don´t you ?" Rachel nodded.

"Don´t worry I don't love him that much."

Quinn and Kurt looked at her with wide open eyes and raised eyebrows.

"So you Love him ?" Rachel smiled.

"That just slipped out. I did not mean it."

Kurt nodded, and then Santana and Sam joined the Party.

When Patrick arrived at the Regionals, he was not sure what he was doing.

He just knew he needed to punish the New Directions.

He did not want to, but he needed to.

That´s what Jane told him.

_Why do I listen to her anyway ?_

_I mean she is family and all, but she still is an evil bitch._

When Patrick saw Rachel, Kurt and Quinn on the street, he knew they were talking about him.

He could read in Rachel´s face like in a book.

When he saw Rachel smiling, suddenly he felt like he should not punish the New Directions.

When Patrick saw Santana and Sam approaching the scene, he suddenly started running.

The People were looking like he was mad.

"Oh, Rachel watch the car" Quinn pulled her to the side, and a cab seeded passed them.

"Jackass !".

Rachel´s heart was beating.

The car frightened her a little.

It was really going fast.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana get of the road !".

When Rachel heard Ms. Pillsbury´s voice, she saw the van speeding their way.

Then suddenly Patrick ran towards them.

He Grabbed Rachel´s and Quinn´s hands, and pulled them away.

Santana was still standing in the middle of the road.

Mr. Schuester started running, when he saw Patrick tackling Santana off the road.

Patrick tried to jump off the road, when the van hit him with screaming breaks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hero.

Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury , Rachel ,Quinn and Santana drove after the Ambulance.

Ms. Pillsbury was holding her cross.

So did Quinn.

Rachel wanted to pray, but she could not think straight.

The last thing she remembered, was Patrick´s face when he pulled her away, and the sound that the Van made when stopped.

For a moment, everybody thought that Patrick was dead.

Then he tried to stand up, but dropped again.

Rachel did not even cry when they drove to the hospital.

She heard numb noises around, and saw everything in a blur.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rachel saw a nurse speaking to her, but she did not hear a word.

"Ms. Berry, are you okay ?" Mr. Schuester stepped up.

"I guess she is in a shock, we all are, but she did not speak in hours."

That she understood, questioning if she really was there hours already.

When Rachel woke, up she thought she dream, until she realized she was in a hospital bed.

"Hey, you are awake."

Ms. Pillsbury was holding her hand.

"What happened... where is Patrick ? Is he dead ?".

Ms. Pillsbury stroked her hand with her thumb.

"No honey, he has a broken arm, and some cracked ribs...and..."

Rachel moved nervously.

"And ?."

Ms. Pillsbury looked at her with her Deer like eyes.

"Well, his already broken rib, broke again and ripped a hole in his right lung. For now he is in a Coma, but..."

Rachel did not hear anything after coma.

She sat up in the bed, and pulled out her infusion.

"Rachel, honey, you are in a shock, you need to lay down."

"How am I supposed to lay down, when somebody I care about is going to die because he saved, a person not even worth saving."

Emma did not know what to answer, so she gave Rachel her cloth.

"I hope that is not what you are really thinking, because he will not die and you are worth saving."

Rachel did not listen.

She just got dressed, and stepped outside the room.

When she saw the others, she was a little concerned about them.

She did not know about Quinn, but Santana felt really bad.

"I...i am just so sorry..." Santana was crying in Finn´s arms.

Finn himself was acting strong.

Emma walked with Rachel.

"Where is he ?" Rachel wanted to know that too, his room was empty.

"They brought him to surgery, they have to pull the rib out of his lung. How are you Rach ?".

Mr. Schuester was worried about her too.

"I am fabulous, there is somebody who is getting his rib surgically removed, because I was too stupid to watch the road."

Puck was standing next to her.

"Don´t blame yourself, it was an accident."

She smiled at puck.

"I appreciate your intentions, but it would have been an accident if I were hit by the car. Fact is, he saved me, and got punished for that. God has a cruel humor."

Quinn looked up when Rachel spoke this words.

"Well, Rachel god operates in mysterious ways."

Rachel laughed.

"He is mysterious alright, why would he punish a Person who already suffered as much as Patrick, because he saved me ?".

Quinn did not know any answer on that.

Then the doctor came out of the operating room.

"I have some good news, who is Rachel Berry ?."

Rachel raised her hand.

"Since you are Mr. Verona´s emergency number, I would like to tell you that Mr. Verona is stable. He will wake up in a couple of days. We misdiagnosed, his hole in the lung is actually just a scratch."

Rachel rose her eyebrows.

"JUST, a scratch ?" the doc nodded.

"Way easier to treat and less life threatening."

Rachel felt like a huge stone roll of her back when the doc said these words.

_So he will be fine._

_He will wake up._

Rachel started crying, and everybody was actually happy about that, because now she stopped being so emotionless.

Puck looked over to Santana and the others.

"Hey guys, Patrick will be fine !."

There was a glimpse of happiness in the faces of the New Directions.

The doctor explained to Rachel, that Patrick would still be in a Coma for a couple of days, and that everybody should talk to him because that would help the process of waking up.

The first to go into Patrick´s room was Quinn.

"Hey, Patrick."

She was crying a little, happy about him being okay in the future.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving me. For saving me Rachel and Santana. I think I owe you big, so I tell you a secret. Rachel.

She Loves you Patrick, she loves you so much that she almost fell in a coma just from shock.

We all do love you in some way, but not like her.

She really loves you.

I, I just hope that when you wake up, that you feel the same way for her, and that you two are going to be Happy."

She wiped away some tears.

"You two as a couple would be unstoppable. Just imagine if you two go to New york together. You would own Broadway within weeks."

She briefly smiled.

"And now, I would like to say a little prayer."

As Quinn prayed, Finn entered the room.

Quinn smiled as she walked out.

"Hey buddy. I, uh, I am …... really, you know..."

He smiled as something came to his mid.

"You have to wake up fast mate, I paid the last round of beers."

He laughed silent.

"Do you remember the night, when the waitress with the great boobs kept hitting on you, and you rejected her ?. When I asked you why, you said because of Rachel. You wanted to see where it goes with her. I hope you will find out brother, I hope you will find that out."

He touched Patrick´s shoulder, and left.

The Doctors only allowed two people per day, so the others had to wait.

The hours where nobody could see Patrick, the glee guys hung out at a 24 hour bistro.

The next day, Mr. Schuester came to the hospital early, but Rachel was already there.

"Hey Rach, did you visit Patrick ?".

Rachel shook her head.

Mr. Schue touched her shoulder when he passed her.

When he went into the room, there was the TV running, so he turned it off.

"Hello Patrick, this is Mr. Schue."

He smiled, this was the first time he referred to himself as Mr. Schue.

"Uh, the doc says, we should talk to you so you wake up faster. So here I am, talking.

I …...uh, I can not begin to imagine through how much pain you have been in your life. But I certainly know on thing.

You got the biggest heart I have ever seen.

I mean, nobody would expect anything from somebody with you past, but you still try to help everybody with every problem.

And between other peoples problems, and being the best freaking performer I have ever seen, you still find a way to ace every class, forgive and save life's.

If you were my son, I would be proud of you Patrick.

And if I ever get blessed with a son, I wish he is going to be half the man you are.

I should leave now, I think there are some other visitors for you.

I am proud of you Patrick."

Mr. Schuester left, and saw Kurt and Sam on their ways in.

"Can I go first please ?" Kurt nodded.

Kurt could wait another day to find his words.

"Hey, Patrick, this uh... here is Sam.

I don´t really know what to say.

I admire you Patrick Verona.

Not only for saving Rachel, Quinn and Santana, but for even trying.

I was standing right next to them, and... and I did not have the Balls to react.

Not only then, but do you remember when Azimio and Korofsky attacked Kurt ?.

I was there too.

I was just too scared to intervene. And what did you do ?.

Without even asking if he needed help, you jumped in and started a fight with the whole damn football team.

And all that because of a boy you barely know.

You are hell of a guy Patrick, and I hope I can buy you a drink sometime."

Sam turned the TV on as he left.

In the evening, Mr. Schuester invited all the New Direction guys to dinner.

"A toast. On you guys. The best people in any relationship I know."

Mr. Schuester raised his glass, and everybody cheered.

Rachel was thinking about what she would say to Patrick the next day. She really wanted to see him, but she did not know what to say to a not answering person.

She did not Sleep the whole night.

In the Morning, she went to the hospital, when she saw that Santana was in Patrick's room.

_It is 4:35 am. What is she doing here ?_

"I am sorry."

Rachel eavesdropped, when Santana started to talk.

She was crying really hard.

"I am so sorry for everything I said Patrick. I should be lying there, and you should be out here laughing and celebrating, and living live.

I don´t know why you saved me that day, it could all have ended.

The mess in my life cleaned up, my problems solve, and my pain over.

I should be dead right now, and I would not mind at all. That would make stuff easier."

She turned on the TV, and left.

Rachel hid when Santana came out of the room.

Rachel followed Santana to a old bus stop, where Santana drove to an old Bridge.

Rachel managed to enter the bus not getting spotted.

When Santana walked in the middle of the Bridge, Rachel realized what she wanted to do as she gazed in the abyss.

"Santana, Don´t do this."

Santana turned around.

"Rachel ? What the hell are you doing here ?".

"I heard you in Patrick´s room."

She smiled.

"Rachel Berry was eavesdropping, what a wonder."

"Don´t do it Santana, I know what is going on in you."

Santana shook her head.

"Nobody does."

"You are lonely. You tell yourself it´s okay, and that you will find you prince eventually, but lately you doubted it. You fight with you parents all the time. You are in therapy, and you tried to find only one reason to live."

Santana shook her head again.

"I can´t afford Therapy, but the rest was pretty close."

Rachel smiled.

"I ask my self these questions every day of every week of every month of every year."

"Really ? So you are gay too ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"Not that, but I am Rachel Berry. An I remember a certain Latin girl, who used to tell me every day that being Rachel Berry is against the law."

Santana smiled.

"I am sorry, I really did make your life miserable."

Rachel nodded.

"Stick´s and stone´s may break my bones, but what does not kill me makes me stronger."

Santana walked over, and the went into a coffee house.

"So you are gay, big deal, look at my Fathers, nobody cares. You just have to accept yourself."

Santana laughed.

"When Quinn told me you were actually a nice human being, I laughed at her, but she is right. Since you and Patrick went out, you are like a different Person, in a good way."

Rachel thought about who would be with Patrick right now.

"Patrick ? This is Kurt.

I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me in the hall way some months back.

It occurred to me, that I never did that.

I am sorry that this happened to you, but you Actions honor you.

You became a real hero out here.

Maybe ill bring you some flowers tomorrow, this Room just looks awful."

Kurt fixed Patrick´s hair, and tucked him in.

When his father woke up from his coma, he said he remembered being tucked in.

The next day Rachel was first at his room.

"Hey, Patrick, I hope you can hear me.

Because I would like to tell you something really important.

I Rachel Berry, am sorry for accusing you of stuff you never intended to do, and never did.

I miss you.

I really really miss you so much Patrick."

She started crying.

"Please wake up Pat, I cant see you like this, it is killing me.

Why do we have to loose something we love just so we realize we love it ?.

Yes, I said it.

Patrick Verona I love you.

I loved you since you kissed me in the auditorium.

So please wake up, so you can kiss me again.

So you can tell me story's about classic rock, where I pretend to listen.

So I can watch you sing, or dance again.

So you can tell me that you love me too."

She placed her head next to his on the pillow.

"I need you Patrick."

She kissed his cheek.

"Please come back."

Now she stood up, fixed her face, turned the TV on and left.

She thought about him every second since he was in a coma.

Later that day, Santana came back to Patrick´s room.

"Hey, I am back.

I talked to Rachel, and she really helped me with my problems.

I hope you two get together in the end.

Why is the Television always turned off when I come in.

Santana slowly walked over to the TV, and switched it on.

The Sports channel.

Obviously the Knicks played a bad season, and some guy is happy about that, and another one pretty mad.

Santana sat down next to Patrick´s bed, and Put her feet on it.

"I am sorry sweetie, but the doctor said you must leave, and no TV today."

When the Nurse turned off the TV, Santana froze under the sound of Patrick's voice.

"I was watching that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: No Pain, no fame.

The last thing Patrick remembered, was Santana´s face, when he rammed her off the road.

A mixture of anger, and disappointment.

This image, and Rachel´s scream were burned in his brain.

Then he saw the Knicks.

"I was watching that."

He saw Santana, totally freaking out, and a nurse who called for a doctor.

"Am I dead yet ?".

Santana laughed, and cried.

"No, no you are not dead."

Patrick smiled.

"God be damn, that bastard cant even let me die in peace."

Santana reached for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling ?".

"Everyone, just everyone."

Santana sent a SMS to everyone of the New Directions.

Mr. Schuester arrived 15 minutes later, with all of them.

The first thing was Rachel.

"I demand to be taken to him in this instant, I know very powerful people, I will sew you."

The Doctor came in the room, and let every one else wait.

"There are some people, who want to see you Mr. Verona."

"Well, let them in before she really sews you."

The doctor let them in.

"Just remember, don´t touch him."

The doctor was still yelling, when a horde of people stormed the room.

The first to break the only rule the doctor gave, was Rachel.

She stepped right up, and kissed his face from top to bottom.

Then she just hugged him really tight.

"Rach, I just started breathing on my own, do you really want to suffocate me ?".

Rachel jumped back.

"I´m so sorry."

Patrick smiled.

"How do you feel ? Any pain ?".

He shook his face, to answer Kurt´s question.

"No, they popped the good stuff for me. Thanks for fixing my hair by the way."

Kurt nodded with an awkward smile.

"Do you remember everything we told you when you were gone ?."

Patrick nodded briefly.

"Somethings, and sometimes the Freaking TV was too loud. I felt everything though, it was just like, I could not open my eyes, or move."

Rachel shivered.

"That sounds horrible."  
He shrugged his shoulders.

"Getting hit by a van was worse. What happened to Regionals anyway ?".

Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Well, The New Directions and Vocal Adrenalin are going to the Nationals. And the Irish Voice Alliance is officially not existing anymore."

Patrick shook his head.

"Well, If you guys are willing to take me back, I should not lie anymore."

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"When I wrote in my resume story, that I was in a correctional institute, which was a lie."

The room reacted quiet calm.

"I actually was in a off-Broadway show."

Quinn laughed.

"What was it called ? I just got hit by a car and hallucinate ?".

"No, actually it was called..."

"HEAVEN !" he was interrupted by Rachel.

"I knew I had seen you before."

Rachel now had a big smile in her face.

"Heaven ?" Mr. Schuester asked politely.

"A show, that had high potential to be Broadway one day. The song choice was Amazing, but the director wanted actors with real life experience, so the only persons who ended up in it, where homeless, felonies, who where hungry to become stars. But the only ones who actually mad it where the ones to change to other plays. So Patrick..."

"Went sinking with the ship." Patrick interrupted her.

"That is awesome, now you guys got Broadway caliber who can help you with your songs."

The guys cheered.

"Wow, I thought you would be mad or something."

"How could we mad, you just got hit by a car, we get mad when you healed." Santana joked.

The Doctor then asked them to leave.

The next day Rachel came alone.

"How are you today Patrick ?".

"I am pretty good, better now you are here."

"Wow, not cheesy at all."

Patrick laughed.

"Is it true ?"

Rachel´s temperature rose when she nodded.

"So you love me."

She looked at him, awaiting a reaction.

"I love you too Rachel, really, I do."

"But." Rachel closed her eyes.

"But, if you want to be with me, you need to trust me, an I need to know I can trust you."

Rachel was happy, that but was not so bad.

"Of course Patrick..."

"No".

Rachel was distracted.

"Don´t just say that, you trusted Jesse´s word over mine, and you tend to gossip, I mean how long did it take for you to call Quinn after you heard Jesse´s message."

Rachel nodded, knowing he was right.

"What about me ?".

Rachel seemed confused.

"What about you ?".

"I bet there are somethings you would like me to change."

Rachel thought about that for a while.

"Maybe you could become a Vegan."

Patrick nodded.

"Doable."

"And convert to Judaism."

Rachel rose her eyebrows, don´t knowing if she overstepped her boundaries.

"Okay, if it means something to you I can do that. But I tell you right away, I am not that close with god."

Rachel nodded.

"Well looks like you are my new girlfriend Rachel Berry."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"When do you get released ?".

"Two weeks I guess."

"Well, we can be glad the Regionals were in Ohio this year."

Patrick laughed.

"Well at least two good things came from the accident. Nationals and a new Love."

Rachel pecked his cheek, and left.

She was worried about Patrick´s words.

_Not that close with God ?_

_What does that mean ?_

_Maybe ha has a religious crisis._

_Two weeks, I hope he will be released as expected._

Since the day Patrick woke up, the New Directions had only one theme to talk about.

Heaven.

On Monday, one week after Patrick´s accident, and one week before his release date, Rachel told the Glee club what the musical was about.

"Well, it is about a young man, living on the edge of society. He once was in love with a waitress, but they separated when he joined a local gang.

The man is forced to live in a society of felonies and he decides to leave this kind of life behind.

Then, three years after he joined the gang, he goes to the Cocktail bar where is love works.

She owns the bar now, and he tries to reanimate their love.

When they do fall in love again, the girl gets pregnant, and her fathers want´s her to abort the child."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all I know. That, and that the song choice was supposed to be one of the best, Broadway has ever seen. Unfortunately they never got permission to perform some of the songs since they were all covers."

They also thought about song ideas for Nationals, while they awaited the letter from NYADA.

The letter was supposed to arrive before the Regionals.

It could be rather good, or bad that it took so long.

It could be, that they had to re do the math, or maybe they did not give any scholarships to McKinley.

So it could be either way.

Rachel decided, not to freak out about that, which was hard enough.

Since their talk on in the cafe, Santana and Rachel had little, secret meetings to talk about problems.

Santana wanted to make the meetings secret, because she was afraid, that being seen with Rachel would harm her image.

They talked about how Santana was gay, and how Rachel felt about Patrick being her new Boyfriend.

They met every other day.

The rest of the glee club was silently waiting for the letter, that could change their life.

Mr. Schuester wanted to talk to the whole club on Friday.

"Guys, I noticed that you all are really depending on the NYADA, but I really think you should write applications to other schools, every one of you."

Rachel was surprised that he was looking at her.

"Some of you are not going to New York, I am sorry to pop your bubble.

The NYADA gets several hundred applications every year.

Only about forty people actually get to go to New York."

Rachel looked around the room, and she could see the moral bar dropping.

"Guys, I don't mean that you don't have a future, it is just that you should consider other options as well."

Mr. Schuester handed out some papers.

"This are brochures for the college of Wooster."

The school was just a couple of hours away from Lima.

"I want all of you to send applications there, until Patrick is coming back.

So you got one week, and when Patrick is back we will start to train for Nationals."

Rachel was confused, Mr. Schuester never said "Train" he always said rehearse.

"That was wired, why would he want ME to write an application to some Ohio redneck school" Kurt thought he was too good for even living in Ohio.

"Well, he just wants everybody to be prepared if something is not going to work out."

Kurt shock his head.

"I am certainly going to NYADA, I know that."

When they left school, the football training started.

So they met the football players in the halls.

"Well, if that is not Rachel Berry Verona."

Even Rachel liked the sound of that, she still felt the sarcasm in the voice of Azimo.

"Yes, I heard your lover was in an accident ? Well, if you ever want a real man in your bed, you can call me later."

Rachel laughed condescending.

"Well he was man enough to beat you girls up."

Korofsky punched the locker in front of Rachel, so she could not pass.

"You go tell your lover there will be another accident as soon as he shows up."

Rachel shoved him aside, and left, Kurt following her fast.

"Are you okay Rachel ?" Kurt stopped her.

"Yeah, just please don´t tell Patrick, he would freak out."

Kurt nodded.

They went to get a coffee, and then Rachel went home.

Rachel called Patrick as soon as she was home.

"This is Patrick, how can I help you ?".

Rachel smiled.

"Now who is formal on the phone ?"

"Oh, hey Rach, how are you ? How is school ?".

"Well, I am fine, and school is stressing. How are you ?"

"I am really good, the doc said I have been of all my med´s since a week, and I don't have any sleeping problems, or aggressions."

Rachel smiled.

"That is awesome, so you don´t need any of you pills again ?".

"That's right, as soon as I get out, I am officially drug free. Why is school stressing ? Is someone troubling you ?".

"Kind of, guess what Mr. Schue made us do today."

"Did he make you write applications for other colleges ?".

Rachel rose her eyebrows.

"Wow you are really good at guessing."

"No, I just told him to do so."

Now she was caught off guard.

"Wha... .Why ?"

"Well, over eighty percent of the New Directions will not go to New York, so I thought we should plan ahead so nobody gets left behind."

Now she understood.

"Did you write any other application too ?"

Patrick cleared his throat.

"Julliard, Art Institute of New york city, American Academy of dramatic arts, and The Ailey school in New York."

She was surprised.

"That is quiet a lot, I better get started on my applications then. Love you, bye."

Rachel hung up when Patrick returned her "Love you" and got to work.

The next week passed really quick, because Rachel was looking forward to Friday, Patrick´s comeback.

On Thursday Mr. Schuester collected the applications.

"Guys, this are four application I got here, where are the other ones ?"

Some of the glee kids had already been accepted by other schools, so they did not write any.

"Okay, I understand that, but there should still be three more."

He looked at Quinn.

"I am sorry Mr. Schuester, but I will write it today, I promise."

He nodded, and looked at Kurt.

"Well, I am not going to write another application, because I will go to NYADA."

Mr. Schue wanted to say something, but realized that he did not want to have an argument with Kurt, so he crossed his name on his list.

"Finn ?".

Finn looked at Mr. Schuester with a big smile.

"Well, next week there is a scout from Ohio state coming, and I am pretty confident to get a full scholarship."

The room cheered.

"Good for you Finn."

Mr. Schuester walked them through what would happen the next weeks.

"I talked to Patrick on the phone earlier this day, and he told me what he wanted to do.

He is going to walk you through you basics again, and find you weaknesses. Then he will work with you, until your Weaknesses become your strengths.

He also said, he will not lie to you, he will be dead serious about everything he says."

The room nodded and understood.

He will criticize them until they get better.

The Next day, Rachel picked up Patrick at the Hospital.

He could not ride his chopper for another week or two.

When Patrick walked out the Hospital, he wore the same cloth he wore when he got in, just cleaner.

"Hey Rach, you missed me ?".

Patrick put his hand on Rachel´s back, and kissed her for a couple of seconds.

Rachel was aroused by the feeling he gave her.

There she was, kissing Patrick Verona on a hospital parking lot, and all she wanted to do, was finding a room, where the two could continue that.

Then she realized that her Fathers where staring at them out of the car.

_Oh damn, I did not tell them about Patrick and me !_

She withdrew, when her Fathers stepped out of the car.

They walked over to them.

"Daddy, I can exp..."

Rachel stopped in the middle of the sentence, when suddenly her

Father´s were hugging the surprised Patrick.

"We can not thank you enough for saving our little princess."

Patrick withdrew, he thought it was kind of weird, hugging Rachel´s Father´s shortly after that kiss.

"Well, I just did what everyone would have done."

One of them shook his heads.

"You did what a hero would do, and I, we will always honor you for that."

"Is there anything we can do for you ?" The other one added.

"Actually, I would like to ask your permission to see Rachel on regular bases".

The two laughed.

"After that steaming kiss, you don´t need any permission honey."

Rachel blushed, as they entered the car.

Her Father´s drove them to school.

When they arrived, the New Directions where waiting in the parking lot.

When Patrick got out of the car, he felt like he was attacked bay an angry, hugging and crying mob.

Once he freed himself, they went into the school.

They met after school, so they could have the auditorium as long as they needed.

They did the standard glee routine, until Patrick felt good enough to perform himself.

So a couple of weeks after he was released, the moment of truth came.

Patrick walked up the stage, the others where siting in front of the stage.

"Here is how it works.

I will test you guys, in several aspects.

Singing, Playing instruments, acting, dancing and athletics."

The glee club was kinda surprised by his bossy tone.

"I will make up a list, and who ever is on top of the list, gets the solo at Nationals."

Now the people went nuts with excitement, all except Rachel.

_I deserve that Solo !_

"Whenever one of you guys stops the exercise I tell you to do, before I stop the timer, you will get punished.

You will have to perform the most difficult song I can think of.

Now you think that it will not be a penalty, but after the first couple of times, you will hate me, you will hate yourself, and you will certainly hate music at some point."

They thought he was kidding.

"But once you get past that point, you will be the best performers in this state, maybe even the continent."

Well that sounded better in their ears.

"Lets get started."

The first exercise was singing.

Everybody was cutting off pretty good.

Then there was Playing any instrument by choice.

Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mike, Tina and Kurt got no points, or a very low number.

Artie got Maximum points, and went to first place for now.

Now everybody except Kurt and Rachel got zero points, when he tested acting.

Rachel got Maximum points, and Kurt got some points too.

Rachel got the top spot now, since she made more points in singing then Artie did.

Now Dancing.

They were shown a very complicated choreography from Riverdance.

Brittany, Mike, and surprisingly Rachel performed it Flawless.

Rachel now was in a three points lead.

"Now, I picked the only exercise, that tests your fitness and your will power."

He pointed at a iron pole hanging from the roof.

It was used to hang props.

"Pull ups."

Mercedes almost fainted.

Rachel barely did one.

Bow she no longer had lead.

She was even with Finn, who sucked at dancing, but was good in singing and surprisingly acting.

Then he really made up for not knowing how to play an instrument, when he did twenty five pullups.

"Well, looks like we only got one left."

Rachel looked around.

"No, baby I think we are through."

Patrick raised his thumb pointing at himself.

"What about me ? I want the solo as well."

Rachel laughed, and the room was happy that he would get the torture as well.

"Pick a song."

Kurt offered Defying Gravity, and Patrick nailed it, even the high notes.

Then He played every instrument in the room.

Then he was performing a monologue from braveheart, slightly changed so it would be stage ready.

It was really moving in Rachel´s opinion.

Then he danced the same routine, and he was flawless as well.

"Okay, what exercise should I do, I think it is fair if you choose."

They all looked at each other.

"First pullups, then pushups."

Patrick smiled.

"Okay then."

Patrick took of his jacket, and jumped on the pole.

Rachel could not reach it before, so he had to help her.

Then he started pulling himself up the pole, until his head was above it.

He was in great shape, and it looked perfect.

The glee kids were stunned, when Patrick did fifty pullups, and then went down for about fifty pushups.

"Are you a freakin´ Machine ?" Finn laughed.

Patrick rubbed his shoulders.

"No, it is all a mental thing, you have to push through the pain."

Finn nodded.

With that performance Patrick moved to the number one spot.

"From now on, every day, glee club has been extended to three hours after school."

Rachel was happy, but the others were certainly not.

When they were about to move on with their program, a familiar face walked in.

When Patrick saw him walk in, he jumped off the stage, and charged at him.

Finn and Puck had to stop Patrick from attacking him."What are you doing here Jesse ?" Rachel asked, steeping between him and Patrick.

Jesse St. James carried a letter with him.

"I was asked to come here, Rachel would you mind taking your dog to the leash, he is barking at me."

Patrick tried to free himself from Finn and Puck when suddenly Rachel slapped Jesse across the face.

Patrick now had a big smile on his face.

"You have no right to talk about Patrick, never again !".

Jesse was curious about Rachel´s protective instinct.

"Well, so the rumors are right, seems like Mr. Verona DOES do everything for his teammates. Even McKinley´s shrinking violet Rachel Berry gets her piece of attention."

She slapped him again.

"Ms. Berry, would you please stop slapping Mr. St. James. I ordered him here."

Principal Figgins entered the auditorium, with a big smile on his face.

Rachel was wondered about his smile, since he just saw her hitting Jesse.

"I, have very important news for McKinley highs loved New Directions."

The glee club almost burst out in laughter, when he said loved.

"I, have here..."

He was interrupted, by another person joining the party.

It was Harmony Fowler, the lead singer of the Unitards show choir.

"Oh, Ms. Fowler how lovely you could make it."

She sat down, not saying anything.

Jesse sat down next to her.

The New Directions sat down on the other side of the auditorium.

Principal Figgins walked up the stage, and grabbed a microphone.

"I."

The microphone made an awful beeping sound.

"Sorry, I was just about to announce, ….."

There was some kind of yelling between Jesse and Puck, across the whole auditorium.

"Let the man speak damn it !".

Rachel stopped the fight, with her own yelling.

"Thank you Ms Berry.

Now, I have some great news for some of the persons in this room.

This morning, I obtained a letter, out of New York."

Rachel´s heart nearly stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys, I just wanted to point out, that from now on I am getting a little help with my story, so I cant take full credit. I am not taking anything out of other stories, but I got some friends who wanted to bring them self in, so I thought why not.

I also really want to thank you for over 200 views, and I personally want to thank Sammie for my first review :D

Thank you Sammie, and I am glad you are enjoying the Story.

Chapter Ten: Change of Plans

When Patrick saw how Rachel held her breath when principal Figgins mentioned New York.

He took her hand, and whispered in her ear:

"Calm down Rachel, it will be fine."

Rachel looked at him with a grateful smile.

_He is so kind._

Rachel nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"This letter was send by the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.

I think it would be best if Mr. Schuester read the letter to you."

Mr. Schue walked up the stage and took the letter.

He ripped it open, and then just stared at the New Directions.

Rachel felt Patrick releasing her hand, and kissing her.

He leaned over her shoulder.

"I think I should help him."

Rachel could practically hear Patrick´s heartbeat.

_He must take this more serious than he shows._

Rachel nodded, and he pecked her forehead.

Patrick appeared next to Mr. Schuester, and took the letter.

"Let me do that for you Mr. Schuester."

Mr. Schue nodded, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

Patrick stepped in front of the Microphone.

He cleared his throat and started.

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Mid West/ Last Results."

Rachel´s heart was close to jump out of her chest.

"We are proud to announce to the Carmel high, that Vocal Adrenalins Jesse St. James was able to get a spot at NYADA., but unfortunately we could not provide him with a scholarship."

Jesse stood up, and left.

Rachel was glad that he left, though it was kind of rude for him to leave.

"And we would like to express our sorrow for Ms. Fowler..."

He did not even finish the sentence, and Harmony left too.

"I´ll just skip that part then.

We, The NYADA staff traveled all through the USA to find the next talents.

This year, we are glad that Lima, Ohio is visited by three individuals that have the potential, to be the next big things on stage."

Rachel blinked in shock.

_Only Three ?_

_That is brutal._

_I hope Patrick was right._

_I hope everything will be okay._

"First we would like to congratulate Kurt Hummil, who made a good impression on the tournament, but still needs a lot of work, so we would like to offer Mr. Hummil a temporary scholarship."

Kurt was congratulated by all the glee club members.

"Now we would like to congratulate the one future NYADA student, who scored the most high score in NYADA history."

Rachel´s heart was literally skipped a beat when Patrick looked at her.

"McKinley Highs, Rachel Berry out of Lima, Ohio is getting a full scholarship, and the NYADA is proud to announce that Rachel Berry is the first student ever, to be starring in the school play without being at least one year on NYADA."

Rachel felt her whole body tingle, and she got dizzy when Patrick finished the sentence.

Kurt was the first to tackle Rachel of her seat, hugging her.

Then the whole New Directions hugged her and congratulated her.

Rachel noticed most of them crying.

_Now do they cry because they are happy, or because Patrick is getting the last spot._

Patrick practically felt his body shiver in agony, when he read the next sentence.

"And last, we would like to congratulate Tina Coen-Chang, for gaining the last spot, and therefore getting a temporary scholarship as well.

NYADA provides every travel related costs for the students.

Always remember, Life is a journey."

The whole room, even Tina was shocked that Patrick did not get a scholarship, or even a spot at NYADA.

"Wh... ah... mhhh... That... that must be a mistake."

Tina stuttered looking at Patrick.

He Smiled.

"No, it says right here, Tina Cohen-Chang" He gave her the letter.

She took it, but Rachel ripped it out of her hands.

_This can not be._

_Why would they pick Tina over Patrick ?_

_This can not be._

"Why didn't they pick you ?" Kurt asked taking the letter from Rachel.

"Because he quit."

All eyes wandered to Finn.

"Did none of you guys read the application formula ?" he looked around.

"Everybody gets only one chance, and he quit in the last round."

Rachel almost started to cry.

_So this is all my fault._

"No Rachel, it is not."

_Wow, I think I thought out loud._

"With him quitting, he got you AND Kurt back into the race.

He sacrificed himself for the two."

Finn and Puck seemed to be the only ones to understand.

"Why, why did you do this Pat ?" Rachel got closer to tears.

"Because, you guys need the NYADA to get started in New York, while I had been on off-Broadway and made myself a name in the scene already. So, I don´t need NYADA."

Rachel nodded, and Kurt hugged him.

"Thank you, Patrick."

_Damn I am glad that they bought my bluff._

Patrick Congratulated Kurt, Tina and Rachel and left.

_What the hell am I going to do ?_

_I really could have used the NYADA support._

_How am I going to get to New York ?_

He drove home.

The next day, they started Patrick´s rehearsal program.

They hat three and a halve weeks until the Nationals, and Patrick was still number one on the list, Rachel struggled with the second spot.

For a week, Patrick watched the moral of the New Directions sink lower every day.

On Friday he made them do the test program again.

Then, he had enough.

"Are you guys even trying ? Your scores are worse than the first time.

I told you we would do this once a week, so why didn't you prepare ?

For example Mercedes, you barely even made it through the program the first time, and today you skipped dancing and athletics.

And at the beginning of the week, you said to me, that I should push you to loose some weight, did you even want my help ?".

Mercedes pushed her hands into her hips.

"Oh hell to the no, don't you dare to talk to me like that.

I am..."

Patrick cut in her sentence.

"Irresponsible ? Not at all a team player ? Maybe Lazy ? That any of the words you were looking for ?".

Mercedes was about to yell, when he cut in again.

"Calm down, I am not ONLY talking about you, its almost everybody in this room.

The only person in this room who got better, is Finn with his dancing."

Finn was surprised that he actually improved himself.

"Do you guys even try to win Nationals ?".

He suddenly realized it.

No, they did not want to win Nationals at all.

"Are you guys serious ? Then why the hell are you wasting my time here ?."

Quinn stepped forward.

"I think, we just don't see the sense of winning the Nationals, if we don't even have the talent to get to New York."

Patrick almost collapsed when he heard that.

"EVEN ? Don´t EVEN have the talent to get to New York ?.

None of you realizes what New York is, what it means."

Rachel smiled as she walked next to him.

"He is right, none of you..."

He turned to her.

"What do you know about living in New York ?" he almost laughed.

"Well, I have read many..."

"You can´t read about what I mean.

I am talking about working before and after school just to afford a one bedroom apartment, and then still finding the courage and the power to work on your singing, or your dancing, or to go to auditions.

None of you knows what it means to live without any luxury's."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we would be quiet fine in New York."

Patrick laughed, an Kurt was offended.

"So you would not mind wearing second hand clothing, get your hair cut by amateurs, or your roommate.

Counting the minutes you are showering, so you can calculate how much you have to pay.

Never going out with friends or buying something just for fun.

Never going on a date or invite some friends to a drink.

And you would not mind, going to bed hungry so you can repair something in your apartment ?.

Then, you have more guts than I thought."

Patrick stopped when he noticed how scared Rachel got.

"But you are glad you have me.

At least Tina, Kurt and Rachel are.

I know how to live in New York, and I can help you.

Now get out of here, and on Monday´s rehearsals, I would be very glad if only the people who actually mean it show up."

Rachel walked out with Patrick, and she now had a new won respect for new york.

They drove to Rachel's place.

"Where are your fathers ?" Rachel brought him a beer.

"Somewhere in Chicago, they'll be back on Monday though."

Patrick nodded, sipping from his beer.

"Rachel, you know that what I said before was exaggerated right ?".

"Well, I was kind of hoping so, I mean New York cant be that bad, right ?".

They sat down on the couch.

"Well, it can be a will breaker, but you got nothing to worry about, I will watch after you, I promise."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They continued talking and drinking, until 2:53 am.

"Well, can I crash on your couch tonight ?" Rachel noticed that he had quiet the buzz.

"No, you can sleep in my bed, I don't mind."

He smiled.

He gently cupped her face, and kissed her gently.

"What ever you say Rach."

She felt his breath on her forehead.

Rachel started kissing his neck, like he did in the auditorium.

He returned the favor, with pushing Rachel down on her Back, while he sucked on her top lip.

Rachel moaned, when his hand slid under her shirt.

She was surprised, when she did not withdrew, but instead took off her shirt.

When Patrick did the same, and laid on top of her, she almost exploded because of arousal.

Patrick kissed her neck, and worked his way down.

Rachel slightly scratched his back, when he reached her stomach.

For a moment, Rachel felt like she was in heaven, but then she realized what was about to happen.

_We are going to have sex._

_On my Fathers couch._

_That is so wrong... but it feels so great._

_Wait, what is he doing ?_

Rachel´s temperature rose fast, and she felt a tingle everywhere, when she noticed that his head was now under her skirt.

She grabbed the couch pillow and squeezed it to provide her moaning to get out of control.

She closed her eyes, and just enjoyed the moment.

When she opened her eyes again, both of them were naked, and his head was next to her´s again.

When Patrick woke up on Saturday, he was lying in Rachel´s bed, butt naked, and hung over.

He remembered some things from the last night, like making out with Rachel, but he certainly did not remember taking it that far.

He got up, and put on his cloths.

They were carefully folded over Rachel´s chair.

_Well, that must have been her._

When he went down the stairs, he heard Rachel crying.

_What the hell did I do._

_I am such a jerk, I bet she feels used._

When he got closer, he realized that she was laughing.

He walked down, and there were Quinn and Kurt, doing yoga with Rachel.

When she saw him, she instantly hopped over to him, and pecked his cheek.

"Good morning my sleepy bear."

"Sleepy Bear ? Are you drunk" Rachel laughed.

She hopped back to Quinn and Kurt.

She seemed awfully happy.

_Maybe I didn't do anything at all._

They continued the yoga, when Patrick smelled something weird.

_Is that Meat ? Meat cooking in Rachel Berry´s house ?._

He went into the kitchen, where there was a plate of bacon.

"Theses are for Kurt and Quinn honey, but you can have some."

He walked right passed the bacon and reached for vegan bread.

Rachel smiled.

"Test passed" Rachel said giggling

Patrick turned around and made himself a vegan sandwich.

"Rachel could I talk to you for a minute ?" Rachel walked over to him.

"Why did I wake up in your bed, and why was I naked ?".

Rachel realized, he was hung over.

"Well, what do you remember ?".

"Well, we made out on the couch, and then I woke up."  
Rachel smiled and gave him a sexy look.

"Well, you missed the best part then."  
Patrick swallowed.

"Did we... I mean..."

She nodded.

"Twice" She went back to the others, while Patrick almost choked on his sandwich.

_So we actually did have Sex._

_I thought I dreamed that part._

_No wonder she is all cranked up, must have been her first time._

_Well her first and second time._

He cleaned his dishes, and collected his stuff.

"Where are you heading ?" Rachel rubbed herself with an old towel.

"I have to get someone of the airport."

Rachel nodded.

"You can come back here then, Kurt and Quinn will be here all day as well. Who do you pick up anyway ?".

"My Brother."

Rachel smiled walked over to him, and kissed him.

It was not the usual peck on the check or the lips, it was more of a longer, sensual kiss.

"Be right back" Patrick was a little rocked by the kiss.

Then he got out, and when Patrick started his chopper, she went back to Quinn and Kurt.

They were sitting on the floor, talking about Yoga.

"Where did he go ?" Quinn asked.

"He picks his brother up at the airport."

Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"I would love to meet his brother."

Rachel patted his shoulder.

"Well, you can they will come back to this place later."

They got up, and showered.

One after another they sat down on the couch.

"Did Patrick sleep here tonight ?" Rachel nodded at Quinn´s question.

Quinn looked at Kurt.

"And ? Did something happen ?".

Rachel blushed, but still smiled when her mind took a trip back to last night.

"Rachel ? Are you blushing?".

Kurt´s and Quinn´s eyes ripped open at the same time.

"YOU HAD SEX LAST NIGHT !".

Rachel threw a napkin at Quinn.

"Stop yelling ! Its not like the neighbors have to know."

Kurt started clapping his hands again.

"So it did happen. Details Rachel, details please."

Rachel smiled, looking at the floor.

"Wain a minute. No girl is so cranked up after her first time. You had sex before didn't you ?" Quinn knew what she was talking about.

Kurt´s facial expression changed to shock.

"Rachel berry, why didn't you tell me when did it happen ?".

Rachel sat up straight.

"Okay, but you cant tell Patrick" The two nodded.

"Last summer, I had my first time with Finn."

Quinn smiled.

"Been there."

Ignoring her comment, she kept talking.

"It was kind of my last attempt to save things with Finn."

Quinn nodded.

"But last night was different."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, demanding details.

"Well, Patrick seemed to know what he was doing, and the second time..."

"THE SECOND TIME !" Quinn yelled again.

Now a pillow flew in her face.

"Quit the yelling, or ill kick you out !."

Quinn covered her face with her hands.

"Go on."

"Well, yes we did it twice.

And Patrick seemed to know exactly what I wanted, and needed to..."

Quinn interrupted her.

"To come ?" Kurt spit out his water.

"NO, I mean yes, but I meant he knew exactly what to do so I feel comfortable, and save with him."

"Mentioning save" Rachel nodded at Kurt.

"It was save."

"Well, I know what he did."

Rachel looked at Quinn with curiosity.

"You did not have sex like other people, you actually made love."

Rachel loved the thought about that.

"Or Patrick is a real stud."

Rachel pinched Kurt's arm, laughing.

They talked for a while.

Then Patrick was back.

They all walked over to the door, hearing Patrick talking to a deep voice.

"Is that your house Ricky ? Did you rob a bank or something ?".

"No, Tommy, its my Girlfriends, and don't call me Ricky."

Rachel giggled at the name, he did not looker like a Ricky.

Patrick opened the door.

He walked in with an evenly tall dark haired man, who wore a camouflage suit, in desert colors.

The jacket was full of medals, and VERONA was sewn on it.

When the man saw Quinn, he practically tackle hugged her.

"You must be this Rachel gal Ricky talks about all the time, good job by she is a keeper."

Patrick laughed when he saw Quinn´s facial expression.

"No, actually Rachel is to your right."

He turned right.

"Rachel is a dude ?!" Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"No you moron, behind "THE DUDE" that is Rachel."

He shoved Kurt aside, and looked at Rachel.

"Wow, how Patrick described you, I expected an angel."

Rachel blushed, and took Thomas hand.

"May I introduce, Quinn, Kurt, Rachel this is my brother:

Sergeant Major of the Navy Seals, Thomas Verona.

On visit because of injury."

Thomas saluted at the three.

They sat down, and drank some beers.

"What is this now, your third purple heart ?" Thomas nodded.

"What happened this time ?".

"Well, we were on a mission in Afghanistan, when the guy in front of me stepped on a bomb, I caught a shrapnel right in my good shoulder."

Patrick laughed.

"So an actual war injury this time" Kurt asked what he meant.

"Well, my first injury was more of a campfire story accident. We tried to scare another soldier, and he stabbed me in the ass with an bayonet."  
The room was bursting in laughter.

"Wait till you here the second story, Thomas was on his way back to his camp, when he fell of the truck, he broke his shoulder and was send home."

The room kept laughing.

They exchanged war stories, until Thomas left for a motel, he insisted on sleeping somewhere else.

Quinn and Kurt left with him.

"Are you coming to bed ?" Rachel asked Patrick, standing in the door frame of her room.

Patrick looked up the stairs.

"Ill be right there."

Rachel laid down.

Patrick sat down on the couch, finishing his beer.

_I hope that crazy bastard leaves his hands off Quinn._

Patrick woke up, when Rachel put her bra back on.

"So that's what I missed the first time."

She turned around.

"Well, if that makes you feel any better, last nights performance was just as good as the night before."

Patrick smiled.

They got up, and went to school.

Mr. Schuester had called the glee club in, to talk about some things.

"Its Sunday, I should be asleep right now."

Puck was complaining about the time.

When Mr. Schuester entered the stage, he seemed quiet happy.

"Guys listen up, I just received a massage from Figgins, he has some news on Nationals this year.

They were planned to be in New York again, but that was not glamorous enough for the committee."  
Rachel shock her head.

"There is only one place more glamorous than New York."

"That is right, and we are heading to Hollywood."

The room broke out in cheering when Mr. Schuester announced that the Nationals would be in Los Angeles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: City of Angels

_Only one hour, and then we will be in Los Angeles._

_Patrick is all the way on the other side of the Plane._

_I hope he is okay._

_God I miss him ? Am I so needy ?_

_It went so well the last month._

_He even was okay with Finn being my first instead of him._

_He is the perfect boyfriend._

_I hope we get to share a room in Hollywood._

Patrick was sitting twelve rows behind Rachel.

He was really nervous about the Nationals.

_Did we train enough ?_

_Have I been to hard on the guys ?_

_I really want to win this thing for Rachel._

_She really needs this to get over Ohio._

_She did not even react when I asked her about living in New York._

_I cant believe somebody would miss Ohio._

_I need to win this._

_We need to win this._

The New Directions were scattered all over the plane, to save money Figgins booked the cheapest seats.

They started flying three hours ago.

They never flew so far for any competition.

Rachel wondered why the Nationals were in Hollywood anyway.

Who could use a Show choir contest in Hollywood ?.

She was asking herself that question every ten minutes.

When they finally arrived, Mr. Schue announced that the Boys and the Girls would get separate rooms.

Rachel was disappointed, so was Patrick.

The next morning, Patrick and Rachel sneaked out early, so they could take some pictures together.

When they got back, they ate at the Buffet.

Patrick´s phone rang.

"You called Patrick."

"Its and honor."

Rachel wondered who it was he talked to.

"Is this a joke ? Puck I swear I will kill you."

Rachel got a little scared.

"I am sorry, it is just... I will be there."

He hung up.

"Whats wrong baby ?" Patrick put his phone down.

"There was a talent scout at the NYADA tournament, and he wrote a recommendation for me because of my Bohemian rhapsody."

Rachel's heart jumped a little.

"They are offering to be the new Galileo on We Will Rock you."

Rachel stood up, covering her mouth with her hands.

"This is a male Lead, in an actual Broadway play !."

She jumped Patrick, and kissed him.

"Tell the others NOW, come on".

He shook his head.

"I need to go see the director right now, you tell them."

Rachel nodded, and Patrick took off.

Rachel called all the New Directions to the hotel lobby.

"Guys, something amazing happened this morning."

Rachel got the attention of the tired New Directions.

"Patrick and I, went out for some sightseeing, when he got a call from..."

Mr. Schuester raised his hand.

"So you went out, even I forbade it last night ?".

The glee club started screaming how unfair that was.

"SHUT UP !".

Everybody looked at Rachel.

"Patrick got a phone call from some guy, and he offered Patrick the lead role in We Will Rock you."

The room started wowing and cheering.

"Where is he now ?".

"Well, he said the director wanted to meet him right away."

They discussed the further plans, and decided to hit the city.

When Patrick arrived at the office, he was welcomed warmly.

Everybody seemed to know him.

"Good day, Mr. Verona, we have been expecting you.

Would you please wait here, while I get somebody you can talk to."

Patrick sat down, and looked at the pictures of the original Queen band.

He really liked the idea that he would be like Freddie Mercury.

Just, with a girlfriend.

He looked at one particular picture, where the whole band was celebrating.

"That was right after we won the Brit award for bohemian rhapsody, back in ´77".

Patrick nearly fell out of his chair, when he saw who was standing right next to him.

"Hi, call me Brian."

Patrick stood up, and took his hand.

"I heard your version of mine and Freddy's baby, pretty well performed."

"Thank you Brian, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Brian waved him over, and they walked to a office.

"Sit down Patrick, would you like something to drink ?".

Patrick shook his head.

"Well, I called you here for a reason.

The director will, or will not join us today, but I will give you as much information as I can."

Patrick nodded.

"Well, First I would like to point out how much I would appreciate working with you."

Patrick broke out in laughter.

"Are you kidding me ? Here I sit with you, a classic rock legend, and you would appreciate working with me ?".

Brian smiled and gave him a letter.

"This is some kind of paper that had you name on it, maybe it is of some value."

Patrick flew over the paper, and nodded.

"This is my score from the NYADA."

Brian took the paper and placed it in a folder.

"Well, to bad New York wont be an option for now."

Patrick´s heart skipped a beat.

"Why is that ?"

"Well, you realize that the Musical will first be in Hollywood, and then travel around the world, you'll be gone for at least two years, before you even see the states again."

_What the hell am I supposed to do ?_

_I have to go to New York._

"Well, seems like the director is not showing up, lets just get a beer and talk over everything."

Patrick nodded, and they walked away.

They talked about a lot of things, like when Patrick got his first guitar.

Or how Brian started to play guitar.

They called it a night at 2:45 am.

When Patrick got back to the hotel, everybody else was sleeping.

He went to sleep.

The next morning he was waken up by the guys surrounding his bed.

"What the hell is going on ?".

All of them stared at him pretty awkwardly.

"How did it went ? Did you get the part ?".

Patrick got up, and did not say a word.

He went into the shower and the guys freaked out.

"Dude, tell us something. Throw us a bone."

They left, when they realized that he would not speak to them.

When he walked down to the breakfast table, he saw everybody waiting for him.

_Lets just get this over with._

He sat down at the end of the table.

"Hey baby, how was your night ?" Rachel whispered in his ear.

Patrick stood up.

"Well, I think everybody here knows where I have been last night.

I did not meet the director, but I did have had some beers with Brian May."

The New Directions started mumbling, and whispering.

"I meet the Director after the Nationals."

He sat back down.

They had breakfast, and headed off to Nationals rehearsals.

They discussed a while, and then Brian May came up.

From there it went to Queen, and finally to a Queen medley.

"So, what songs would you want to sing Patrick ?".

He did not have to think for long.

"I would do the introduction with We Will Rock you, and for the group I would pick We Are The Champions.

And my solo would be Bohemian Rhapsody."

Patrick had earned himself the Solo during the last couple of weeks, before the Nationals.

They agreed on the song choice, but they needed a sidekick, that made their Performance unique.

After suggestions like break dance, fire and an actual monkey, they decided on Patrick singing, and playing lead guitar in every song.

Patrick himself, thought that it was kind of weird that he was put in the center like this.

They did not practice the numbers, but they did take the rest of the day off.

Patrick took Rachel to dinner.

They went to a fancy restaurant near the hotel.

"What gives me the honor to be here ?" Rachel was curious.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, I did not tell the others."

Rachel for a second thought that he wanted to propose.

"I knew it, you got the part didn't you ?".

Patrick smiled.

"Well, the director joined me and Brian in the bar, and he really liked me, so yes I got the part."

Rachel choked on an ice cube.

"You got the part !" Patrick stopped her right there.

"I rejected it."

She sat down in shock.

"Wh... why... are... are you insane ?".

"No, I am not insane."

Rachel moved closer.

"You just rejected the biggest chance to to ever be in a Broadway play.

Why would you do that ?".

"I would have to move to LA, and I don't want to miss my opportunity to live back in New York with you."

Rachel was so moved by this sentence, that she cried.

"Oh, Patrick, I did not know..."

"Please, lets just eat, and get some sleep."

They got home early, and went to sleep right away.

The Next day, the New Directions went to the Nationals.

The crowd was huge.

There were a lot of talent scouts.

Brian May and the director of We Will Rock you were in the front row.

Patrick walked out in a black leather jacket, and bluejeans.

He was carrying a Brian May custom guitar.

He performed We Will Rock You, and nobody was on their chairs.

The crowd did the clapping and stomping.

He nailed the guitar solo, practically in front of Brian May.

When the New Directions walked out to We are The Champions, the people pulled their phones and lighters.

They waved it in fluid motion.

Everybody sang a part, until Patrick and Rachel finished it.

The New Directions separated.

The men to the right, the girls to the left.

Patrick started Bohemian Rhapsody.

When he was finished with the whole song, he did only watch Brian.

Brian gave him a standing ovation.

When they were finished, all the choirs waited for the results.

When the results were released, everybody started jumping Patrick.

"WE WON WE WON WE WON !".

Rachel was more excited than anyone.

That same day, they all went to the airport to go back to Lima.

Rachel got a seat right next to Patrick this time.

"When we get back, I really need to show you something."

Ever since Patrick told her about the reason he turned the opportunity down, she tried to do everything to make him happy.

"What ever you want Patrick" She smiled at him like a weird doll.

"Damn Rach, stop acting like I gave you my kidney or something."

Rachel still smiled.

"I just want to make up for you staying with me."

Patrick took her hand.

"Okay, but don't act like this. I really want the old Rachel back, and as soon as we land in Lima, I hope you will be the old one, because what I got to show you, really needs the real Rachel´s opinion."

Rachel now really got curious.

"What exactly do you need real Rachel's opinion for ?".

"Would you please stop referring to your self in the third person, that really freaks me out, and I will not tell you."

Rachel grabbed his arm.

"I love you Patrick."

He put his arm around her.

"You will love me even more, after the surprise."  
*

When the Plane was about to land, there were some pretty wild turbulence's.

Rachel was grabbing Patrick's hand pretty tight.

"Calm down honey, everything is going to be fine."

He took Rachel's other hand.

They landed, and nobody got hurt.

Patrick took Rachel to his place.

"Well, I brought you here to show you something for New York."

Rachel sat down on his couch, and some pictures from him, showing a old factory building in New York.

"This is a building, that has been empty for years.

They were going to tear it down, but I rented one room in it.

It is right on Hudson river side, the room is pretty small, but I think it is big enough for us two."

Rachel started to cry.

"Rach, look I know it is not that nice, but..."

She kissed him.

"No, it is perfect, I just like the thought of you planning our future."

After they discussed some stuff for New York, Patrick drove her home.

Her fathers wanted Patrick to stay, but he had something to do in town.

When Patrick entered the diner, he thought about his plans in New York.

The plans Patrick did not tell Rachel about.

"I did not expect you to invite me to dinner Patrick Verona".

Patrick shivered in anger when he heard Jess St. James voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The End ?

The last week before the prom, Rachel went nuts.

She forced Patrick to try on every tuxedo in Lima.

He did not even try to get his own opinion in the mix, he wanted Rachel to have the perfect night.

In Rachel´s imagination, her and Patrick would both look like in a fairytale.

He would pick her up with a limousine, or even better a horse and carriage.

Then they would arrive in the school, and every boy would regret the way he treated her the last years, and all the girls would either want to be her, or die because of jealousy.

At one point, she even wanted to were a modified wedding dress.

Then, after the night was close to the end, her and Patrick would become prom king & queen.

They would dance in the warming beam of the spotlight, and everybody would know who these two are, and they would die to be either one of them for just one second.

Patrick on the other hand, saw the whole thing a little more realistic.

He would be glad, if he could get through the night without getting into a fight, because somebody slushied Rachel.

He really just wanted to get this thing over with, and leave for New York as soon as possible.

Everybody in the New Directions made the cut for the graduation.

Even Puck said he made it, and that was a surprise for everybody.

Patrick aced every class, but to be fair, he did not have any other activities except glee club.

Since he quit boxing, he really mad progress in school.

After the prom, he would be stuck in McKinley and Lima for only another week.

Then one week more, and bye bye Ohio, hello big apple.

Tuesday was the only day, Rachel gave him some free time, so he went to lunch with her to plan some things for New York.

When Patrick got there, Rachel was already waiting with Kurt.

"Kurt ?, I did not expect to see you so short before prom."

Kurt shook Patrick´s hand.

"Well, Kurt and I have something to ask you honey."

Patrick knew something was going on.

"Well, since I am going to New York as well, and I am visiting NYADA too, Rachel and I thought it would be more practical if I would live with you two."

Patrick nodded.

"Sure."

Rachel jumped a little with her chair.

"Patrick, please I know you were looking forward to be in New York with me, and I know..."

Kurt grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, darling I think he said yes already."

Rachel thought for a second, and then she jumped on Patrick.

"Thank you, I swear I will never forget that you did this for a friend."

Patrick calmed her a little, and ordered a water.

"Well, since you two already started with New York, how many money did you save for the first rent and the first weeks until we find work ?".

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other.

"No worries Kurt, I know you do not have savings jet, you just decided to go to New York with us."  
Rachel blushed.

"Patrick, how much will we need ?" Rachel did not look at him.

"I guess something around twenty grands for a couple of weeks, and additional one thousand for the rent.

How much did you save Rachel ?".

Rachel looked at the ground.

"Rachel ?."

She emptied her wallet on the table.

"A hundred and twenty bucks ?" Rachel nodded.

"Awesome, there dies the dream of New York, Patrick how much do you..."

Kurt stopped talking when he noticed Patrick was gone.

"God he is mad" Rachel said a little pissed.

"Are you kidding me ?, you knew about the place for nearly a month now, and you did not save anything ?".

Rachel paid, and left.

"I really need to get some money."

When Rachel showed him her money, Patrick knew exactly what to do.

He drove home and picked up the five grand he has been saving.

Then he drove to Fort Wayne, Indiana.

It took him about an hour and a half.

When he got there, he drove to an abandoned park house.

He walked all the way down, until he was stopped by a big man in an black jacket that said security.

"Patrick, I did not know you were back in town, are you going to fight ?"

Patrick gave him the five grands.

"Everything on me getting to semi finals."

The guy nodded, and walked off.

Patrick walked into the mob of people, and took off his shirt.

Rachel asked all around for a job.

Kurt suggested that she should ask her Fathers, but she could never do that.

Nobody hired her.

She felt so humiliated when she accepted a job in the local diner.

She was hired as a waitress.

Quinn got her that job.

She knew the owner, and Rachel asked her for help.

"What do you need money for exactly ?".

Rachel fixed her new apron.

"Well, looks like we are a little short for New York."

Quinn ordered a water, just so she could keep talking to Rachel.

"I could loan you some money if you want" Rachel shock her head before she even finished the sentence.

"I cant ask my fathers, and I certainly won't ask my best friend."

Quinn touched her chest, and tilted her head.

"I am you best friend ? That is so nice Rachel, and you are my best friend too".

"Really, what about Santana ?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Since Patrick was in the hospital, she really behaves awkward.

And even before that, I told you stuff I would never tell her."

Rachel was happy that Quinn felt that way.

She worked at the diner for eight dollars per hour, and she could keep the tips.

If the tips she got now would keep up two weeks, she would make about six hundred dollars.

_Wow that is really low payment._

_Well, I only can work four hours per day._

_I wonder where Patrick is, I haven't heard from him in hours._

When Patrick walked out of the circle and to the security guy, the guy

was applauding.

"Semi finals, so you won your bet.

Some people would call that cheating what just happened."

Patrick wiped the blood off his nose.

"What do you call that ?".

The guy laughed.

"I call that well played brother."

Patrick took his money, and left.

He won every fight with knockout in the first round, so in the finals everybody would bet on him.

The only person who placed his bet on him getting to semis only, was him.

So he just turned his five grands into ten.

"Isn't that the butcher."

Patrick's heart nearly stopped, when he saw Sue Sylvester.

"What you did there, was quiet illegal young fella."

She smirked at him, with an evil spark in her eyes.

"What is it, do you want me off the school ? Just wait a week."

"I don't want you to get into trouble, I just want a promise from you."

Patrick was really surprised, when he identified the spark in her eyes as anger now.

"Tell this wannabe Streisand about your meetings with this St. James kid.

If you plan on hurting her, do it while you are in Lima, it would crush her if you wait until you are in New York."  
He was shocked about the amount of knowledge she possessed.

"I am not going to hurt her..."

He was interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there.

I don't know what you are doing with St. James, but you already did hurt her, just because you met him."

He could do nothing, but wonder why Sue was so interested in Rachel.

"I only want to warn you, I really don't think she can take any more heartache, she would kill herself."

She handed him a envelope.

"This are two thousand us dollars, print fresh."

He rose his eyebrows.

"This is the first time I am going to say that about a McKinley high student, and it will probably the last time.

Rachel Berry has the talent, the skill and the heart to become something great in this lousy word."

Patrick took the envelope, but Sue held it.

"If you ruin that for her, or for the world."

She let go.

"Than you are not the man I thought you were."

She left without another word.

When Patrick got to Rachel's place the next day, Kurt and Rachel had collected a hundred and thirty bucks.

"What happened to your eye ?" Rachel stroked Patrick's right eye, which was completely blue.

"I ran into my lockers door."

Patrick sat down.

Rachel knew he was lying, but she had her eyes more on the huge envelope he was carrying.

"How much do you guys got ?".

"A hundred and thirty, you ?" Patrick threw the envelope on the table.

"Twelve thousand".

Rachel´s jaw almost hit the floor.

"Tw...elve...thousand dollar ?!".

She celebrated for a second, when she saw the connection between Patrick's eye, and the money.

"You went boxing again didn't you ?" Kurt looked at Rachel as she spoke the words.

"No."

"Don't you lie to me Patrick."

"I did not went to Boxing Rachel, trust me I wouldn't do that."

Rachel knew he was lying, but she did not really care.

"So eight thousand more to go, and we got a week and a half."

The end seemed so near, but still so far.

Rachel worked double shifts until Friday.

On Friday evening she got ready for prom.

Patrick was already waiting downstairs, and he was probably photographed in every angle.

Her fathers really liked Patrick, they thought he was a nice man, and one of the last gentleman.

As Rachel walked down the stairs, she got attacked by flash after flash.

"Daddy, dad stop please, I cant see."

Now Patrick's jaw nearly hit the ground.

Rachel was wearing white dress.

It was deep cut in the chest are, and had a beautiful ornamented seam.

The dress was rather long, but it had a tango, flamenco cut in the front.

It was backless.

Her hair was beautiful.

It was open, and slightly waved.

She wore silver earrings, and silver shoes.

He loved the way how she was wearing her make up.

It was very descent, but it gave her whole look an really awesome touch.

The moment Patrick saw her, he felt like he saw an angel.

She still seemed quiet small when she stepped in front of him, but because of her heels, she could look into his eyes without getting neck cramps.

"Wow, Sir you look amazing tonight."

"Next to you I look like I just came out of a cave."

"Really, well how do I look ?".

"Tonight you look as amazing on the outside, as you are the whole year on the inside."

Her Fathers were nearly crying, when Patrick said that, leaving with their little angle.

"I am nervous, where is your chopper ?".

"I sold it."  
Rachel turned to him.

"Why, was it broken ?".

"No, I sold it so I could afford this."

He pointed towards a stretch limo, with Quinn, Finn, Kurt and Blaine standing in front of it.

Each of them were standing there with wide open eyes and their mouth wide open.

"Rachel ? What... how... you... look amazing."

Kurt was wiping away a tear, when he saw the diva.

"You did this for me ?".

Patrick nodded leading her to the car.

"Quinn chipped in a little, but I payed most of it."

She grabbed his arm.

"I love you Patrick Verona."

"I love you too Rachel Berry."

They got into the car, and drove to the Prom.

They have been in the room for about two hours, when several guys already tried to hit on Quinn.

Rachel was dancing with Patrick, and Kurt and Blaine were counting votes for prom Queen and King.

At one point, even Azimio and Koroffsky apologized to Patrick and Kurt, for being such dicks all year.

In Rachel´s eyes, the night could not get any better.

"How do you enjoy the night ?."

Finn sat next to Rachel.

"Its Amazing, and Patrick did so good planning the surprise with the car and you guys all have been so nice."

The two were interrupted by Figgins.

"Attention please, it is time to announce the annual prom king and queen."

The room started cheering.

"Our candidates are:

Rachel Berry and Patrick Verona.

Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson.

…..."

Rachel stopped listening when Patrick re arrived.

"Where have you been ?".

"I talked to Quinn."  
Rachel saw Quinn standing in a corner, wiping away tears.

"Is she okay ?".

"Yeah, fine just really excited."

Rachel nodded

"Kurt Hummil and Blaine Anderson."

Blaine and Kurt did really fight to even get nominated.

"And this years Prom King is, drum roll please.

Finn Hudson."

Finn entered the stage, and Rachel really was disappointed.

"And this years Prom Queen is, drum roll please.

…...

…...

The beautiful Rachel Berry."

Rachel only heard numb applauding noises.

She was frozen.

"Rach, go up there, its fine."

Patrick gave her a light push in direction of the stage.

She walked up there.

The two got crowned and then they had to dance.

Patrick walked up the stage.

He talked to the band, and they gave him the microphone.

He started singing.

Don't Cry.

Guns n Roses.

The New directions knew why he picked this song.

Rachel looked at Finn.

"Your first song isn't it ?".

Rachel nodded.

Finn walked to Quinn, who was still crying, and Rachel walked up the stage.

The rest of the prom did not know what was going on.

The Glee club started spreading the story, and the people got out their lighters and phones.

Rachel joined Patrick in the second verse.

After the song, Rachel was congratulated by a lot of people.

Patrick was talking to Figgins.

Then he talked to Ms. Sylvester.

Rachel did not know what was going on.

When the night ended, Mercedes and her date where in the limo instead of Patrick.

Rachel was really worried.

"Can I talk to you for a second ?".

Rachel nodded at Quinn, and got out of the car.

"Have you seen Patrick, I was hoping to spend the night with him."

"He is gone."  
Rachel heard the words, but did not understand what was going on.

"He told me, he is leaving you to go to Los Angeles, tonight."

Rachel lend against the car.

"He spoke to Figgins, and since he aced every class, he got his release early.

He wanted me to give you this."

Rachel received a letter from Quinn.

"I am so sorry Rachel, I am so sorry."

Rachel did not move at all.

_Did he leave me ?_

_Why would he do that ?_

_Los Angeles._

_He is going to We Will Rock You._

"Why did he spent all his money on a girl he was leaving ?".

Quinn now lend next to her.

"He wanted everything to be perfect for you, one last time."

Rachel felt a tear rolling down her face, but she was too shocked to realize how her heart ripped apart.

"New York ?".

"He gave me the money he got left, and said that it would be enough."

The two fixed Rachel´s make up a little, and got in the car.

With the end of that night, there was a part of Rachel´s life ending.

A part she never wanted to loose.

A part that made her dream possible.

A part that she loved more than herself.

Don´t Cry.

Guns n Roses.

When the radio station switched, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand.

When Patrick climbed in the Plane, he turned around and took a last look at Lima, Ohio.

He thought about the day he was sitting in the choir room, playing guitar.

When a strange girl walked in and pulled his plug.

_Who knew that strange girl would be the love of my life._

_I know how stupid that sound considering my age._

_Sue was right._

_I can not take away Rachel´s dream._

_Maybe now she will have the chance to become what she needs to become._

_A Star._

The moment he saw Rachel that night, he knew Sue was right.

He was hoping Quinn would stick to the story, otherwise Rachel would probably fly out to LA and figure it all out.

_Why am I so crushed ?_

_I know how long it will take._

Maybe he was crushed because he was broke.

He spend his last money on the one way ticket and the apartment.

He only grabbed some clothes, and took off.

When the plane started, for one second Patrick wanted to jump out of the plane, and go to Rachel to explain himself.

It took him everything to stay.

_Hopefully Rachel will believe my note._

_Hopefully she will believe Quinn._

_Quinn did a good thing telling Rachel my lies, she really is loyal._

When Rachel read Patrick's note, she cried into Quinn´s shoulder.

**Dear Rachel,**

**I am sorry for taking off like that, but if I turn down We Will Rock you, I will regret it my whole life.**

**And lets face it, we both will have more success on our own.**

**I still am going to leave the rest of the New York money with you.**

**Maybe you can take Quinn instead.**

**I am glad I met you Rachel Berry, I hope someday, we can be friends.**

** .**

"Why didn't I realize how cold he was before ?".

Rachel wimped in Quinn´s shoulder.

"I know, I never thought he would be such a fame whore."

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on Rachel´s bed.

"I will come to New York with you, I think you really can use some support."

Rachel nodded, and laid down, still holding the letter.

"How long can you stay in New York Quinn ?" Quinn laid down next to her.

"Until the end sweetie."

Rachel looked at her.

_This is what it will be ?_

_After everything I have been through with him ?_

_The End ?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Big Apple

Rachel was like a zombie the last school week.

After the Graduation party, Mr. Schuester called the New Directions into the choir room one last time.

All their cups and trophy´s were lined up on the floor.

"This, is the legacy of the New Directions.

I still remember, how we got started with rocking the boat.

And since then, I really learned to love you guys.

I will never see some of you again.

And that is killing me to be honest.

And I cant even begin to imagine about next year, when the other half of you is graduating."

The Glee club looked at Mr. Schuester with tear filled eyes.

All except Rachel.

"I still remember Rachel´s first storm out, and Santana´s frequent bitchy mood in the beginning."

Santana was laughing.

"I still remember how Quinn was glowing during her pregnancy, and how Brittany started dancing."

Quinn wiped away some tears.

"I still remember how all of our songs were stolen at sectionals, and Rachel sang Barbra."

They all looked at Rachel, and she could not help but smile a little.

"And I will certainly remember how Finn sang for the first time.

You are the one that I want."

Finn laughed.

"Rachel scared the shit out of me that day."

Rachel laughed.

"Someday, I will forget all this, and so will you.

But there is a certain thing I will never forget."

They looked at Mr. Schue.

"I will never forget the way I always felt when I walked into this room.

I felt home.

I felt like I had a family after I left Terry, and you guys really became my family.

And every day, when I walked through that door, I could feel what was going on between you guys.

I could fell how you smiled at me and how you laughed when I rapped."

Suddenly a picture of the rapping Mr. Schue popped in Rachel's head, and she really had to laugh.

"I will never forget the felling of this moment.

This fracture of a second, was the greatest moment of my life, and that everyday of the last years.

I cant believe this is going to be over now.

This is the last time we are all together in this Room.

And I pray every day, that you guys keep in touch with each other.

I hope you will have all the luck and health you need to find your way.

I hope I am seeing some of your children.

Just think about little Tina´s or Kurt´s."

The New Directions all looked at Mr. Schue, hoping this moment would never end.

"I hope that I am going to see Rachel on Broadway one day, and Kurt too.

And I cant tell you guys how happy I am that you are so close to you dreams right now."  
Rachel felt Kurt taking her hand.

She smiled at him.

"May nobody ever tell you you cant do something you dream about, and when somebody does, prove them wrong.

I will really miss you guys.

I hope your way will be as straight as possible, but don't be afraid to take all the curves, and stay away from short cuts."

Mr. Schuester got a small applause, and then Rachel walked to the front.

"The last years, I have been slushied, spit on, stared on pornographic drawings and have been mentally tortured every day.

And then there was glee.

The day I read about the New Directions auditions, I thought it would just be another step to my career.

But every time the glee club met, it was the highlight of my day.

Of every day.

And not because Mr. Schuester´s rapping, or Finn´s dancing."

Mr. Schue laughed.

"It was my highlight, because it showed me that behind this cruel facades of a Quinn, or Santana, there were so amazing human beeings."

Santana and Quinn nodded and cried.

"When Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany entered the New Directions, I really thought this would become another beauty contest.

I have never been so wrong."

Rachel looked at Quinn.

"When Quinn entered the glee club, it was to provide me from hitting on Finn, which by the way I intended to do."

Quinn laughed.

"And now, we are going to New York together, and she became my sister."

Quinn took a tissue, and wiped her eyes.

"Kurt and I used to bitch at each other like a mad couple."

Kurt smiled.

"Now, he has become my brother."

She looked at Puck.

"But the person, who changed the most, is probably Puck."

The room was surprised.

"He used to call himself Puckasaurus, and throw people on dumpsters."

Puck nodded.

"And now, he is gentleman.

He became a good Jew, which I am proud of."

She looked at Mr. Schuester.

"My last words are for you Mr. Schuester."

He sat up straight.

"Before the New Directions become what they are now, once you said that you are my biggest and probably only fan sometimes."

He nodded.

"Today I realize, how often this was true.

How often you were the only one who believed in me.

The only one who cared about me quitting or not.

The only one to give me reasons to continue.

I can not say how much that means to me today.

For the rest of my life, all the success I will have, is on your credit William Schuester.

You turned my blurry illusion of my future into a dream.

Thank you Mr. Schuester."

She walked over and pecked his cheek.

Mr. Schuester was speechless.

They left the room, and Rachel walked into the Auditorium.

Quinn was sitting on the stage.

She was crying.

"Are you okay ?".

"Rachel ? I need to tell you something."

She stood up and took Rachel's hand.

"What ? What happened ?".

Quinn wanted to tell her, but she couldn't.

"I am scared because of New York."  
Rachel took her for coffee.

After that they went to Rachel's home.

Rachel was suspicious.

_Quinn knows something about Patrick._

They had one day to prepare for New York.

The last day in Lima, Rachel wanted to speak with Quinn about something important.

"Quinn, sit down."

"Whats up Rach ?".

"I know that Patrick is not in LA."

Quinn swallowed.

"How did you know that ?".

"The airport info did not tell me where he went, but he is certainly not in LA that is what she told me."

Quinn sat up straight.

"I cant tell you where he is, I am sorry Rachel."  
"Did he really break up with me ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"He still loves you. He just wanted you to stay where you are."

Rachel nodded.

She started to cry.

"I did something very stupid Quinn."

Quinn felt her stomach twist when Rachel told her the story about what she did the last night.

"What should I do now ?".

Quinn took Rachel's hand.

"You should keep that to yourself.

If you tell Patrick, it will just upset him."

They discussed it for a while, and then Rachel decided to trust Quinn, and to keep it a secret.

Rachel totally forgot to ask about Patrick.

She wanted to know where he is, but before she knew, they already were on a plane.

When Patrick's plane landed, he had knew Rachel would take off for new york in two weeks.

He thought about her the whole flight.

He walked straight to a cab, and drove to the address he got from the landlord.

It was a pretty new build house.

He got the apartment on the top floor.

It was a quiet big place.

When Patrick arrived at the door, it took him a while to find the keyhole.

It was a huge metal door, with three keyholes, but only one worked.

When he opened the door, he was really surprised.

He was standing in a huge room, right across the door there was a bedroom.

On the right of the bedroom, there was a bathroom and in front of the bathroom, and next to the entrance there was the kitchen.

It was a two person bedroom.

The bathroom was quiet small, but it had everything he needed.

A tub, a shower, two sinks and a toilette.

On the floor of the main room, there where a lot of boxes.

He ordered a lot of furniture.

He threw his bag into the bedroom and started building the bed.

"Need any help ?".

He waved Jesse in.

He build the bed, and Jesse would build the dresser.

"By the way, I think it is the right thing you are doing for Rachel."

Patrick nodded.

"She needs this time, she needs to become the old Rachel."

Jesse was surprisingly a nice guy, Patrick had to admit that.

"Why did you agree on helping me with that ?".

Jesse looked at him.

"Well, first of all I want a piece of the cake if your plans work out, and second of all I have a lot to make right with Rachel."

"The egg story ?".

"Only the tip of the iceberg."

Patrick finished the bed, and Jesse finished the dresser.

Next were the entertainment unit, and the couch.

"I hope Rachel will forgive me."

Jesse had to laugh.

"Well, I think once she realizes what you did for her, she will forgive you eventually."

Patrick believed him.

Jesse helped Patrick building and painting for the whole next week.

Patrick worked on the details the next week.

He bought DVD some paintings, and he bought a guitar and a keyboard.

He laid out some carpets and bought a flat screen TV.

He bough all these things with a credit card.

After he was done with the apartment, he was really far in the minus.

He had to pay the company twelve thousand dollars.

The furniture he paid with some money out of Lima.

On Friday, his thought traveled back to Rachel.

She would arrive in New York on Saturday.

Rachel had a seat right next to Quinn.

The plane was quiet big.

They would fly two hours.

It was the first time for Rachel to fly with a one way ticket.

She packed all her clothes, and her note sheets.

Quinn thought it was ridiculous for her to bring her own sheets.

Rachel was excited about NYADA.

She imagined to be the new queen at the school, and everybody would cherish her talent.

She also was very pumped about the musical the NYADA letter said Rachel would star in.

She was hoping for something classic, but also something that would show her range as a performer.

The perfect thing would be something like Les Miserable, or Wicked.

"Are you nervous ?".

Rachel took Quinn´s hand.

"The last time I flew, the plane almost crashed, so yes I am quiet nervous."

Quinn stroked her hand, and Rachel could not help but thinking about Patrick.

"What are we talking about ?".

Kurt had a seat behind Rachel and Quinn.

"Rachel is a little nervous about the flight."

Kurt rubbed Rachel's shoulders.

"It'll be fine Rach, just think about Broadway and New York, and everything will be fine."

Rachel giggled a little.

She stopped instantly when the plane started.

"Here we go, two hours and then we will be in NYC baby."

Quinn was really happy about new york, but also worried about Patrick.

She was hoping he did it in time.

Rachel and Kurt rambled on about show tunes for almost an hour.

Quinn was sleeping.

"Imagine, in just a couple of years, some students are going to sit in a plane, and they will discuss how important our performance on Broadway is."

Rachel loved the thought.

"And they will go to every show, just to get a autograph."

Kurt laughed.

"All the girls are going to idolize you Rachel, and I will be an example for every gay man in the country."

Rachel and Kurt reveled in dreams, when the pilot made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are arriving New York city early today.

We are going to land in about forty minutes.

Thank you."

Rachel and Kurt were happy, that meant twenty minutes early, and twenty minutes more of New York magic.

When the plane was about to land, Rachel could see Manhattan.

She felt a tingle in her stomach.

It felt different than the last time she had been in New York.

Maybe because this time she was there to stay.

Saturday morning, Patrick got up early, to look for some work.

He hit the streets, and picked up a copy of every news paper.

There were a lot of jobs, but one interested him more than others.

Stage builder.

The location was amazing too.

He went to the school, and applied.

He could start as soon as the new school year began.

He would build the new stage backdrops and props for every play that the school was having.

It was only paid, if be build something so he needed another job.

He found the perfect job just an hour after the application in the school.

Bouncer at a local night club.

He would work on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

But he would get paid for the whole week.

He took the job, and headed home.

He still had to try every lock to know which one was working.

On his way home he picked up some groceries.

He kept the fridge that was in the apartment already.

The apartment it self, was rather cheap.

Since it was build right next to the harbor, it seemed like nobody wanted to live there.

The building had sixteen apartments.

Patrick was the only tenant.

Not even the janitor lived in the building.

Patrick thought it was nice how quiet it was.

Well except the basic city noises.

His apartment was almost finished, there was only one thing missing.

Right next to the Bedroom, there was a spare bedroom.

He did not know what to do with it, so he put two extra beds in there.

The rest of the Saturday, Patrick wanted to play a little guitar, and relax.

Then he decided to watch some TV instead, he did not feel like playing guitar.

He always drew some pictures while the TV was running in the background.

But this time he just watched TV.

He fell asleep on the couch, but he was woken up by a key turning in the lock of his door.

For one second, Rachel forgot all her money problems, all the things she wanted to do.

She walked out of the airport, and there she was.

Rachel Berry standing so close to Manhattan, that she could practically smell it.

They landed at the LaGuardia airport in queens.

They took the first cab they got to their new apartment.

The address was right on Hudson river side.

It took the twenty three minutes to get there, so Rachel and Kurt could see a lot of Broadway.

Even Quinn was fascinated by the New York flair.

_I did it._

_I live in Manhattan._

_I live only fifteen minutes away from Broadway._

_Soon I am going to the greatest school in New York, and then I will become a star._

Rachel had a lot of time since Patrick left her, so she started working out every day again.

She even started rehearsing old songs again.

Stuff like on my own, or I dreamed a dream.

She thought that she could as well just start training again, rather than grief about their relationship.

It was the first time in her life, that she was grateful that somebody left her.

If Patrick would still be with her, she would have gained a couple of pounds and got sloppy on her voice.

Now she was in top shape, and had a Chrystal clear sound.

She could not say she was over Patrick, she still wanted him back.

But something in her told her that he would wait for her, and so would she.

They asked the driver to take the long way, over Broadway.

He circled a little without the counter on, he said he liked the three.

They drove around until the sun started to disappear behind the skyline.

The driver only charged twenty bucks, but the three insisted to at least give him fifty, since they occupied him the whole day.

The driver gave Kurt his number, in case they ever need a cab.

"New York is a lot cleaner than I thought it would be."

Rachel took Quinn´s hand.

"Haven you been here last year with us ?".

She laughed.

"I was stuck in the hotel room, and I never was on the west side.

The Hudson is beautiful, I love how Jersey looks."

"Well, it only looks good from the distance, up close it is full of Snookis."

Rachel and Quinn laughed at Kurt´s joke.

"So this is where we will live."

Quinn and Kurt nodded.

"Lets go".

Rachel walked up first, she had the keys.

When they entered the house, they realized there were no name tags on the mail boxes.

"I guess we don't have neighbors."  
Rachel started walking up the stairs, when she ran into a guy.

She bumped into him.

"Wow, I am so sorry miss, I did not expect anyone to be here."

It was a tall blonde man, shaved clean and suited up.

He seemed a little older than Rachel.

"No, I am sorry sir, I thought we were the only ones to rent an apartment in this house."

The guy nodded.

"This particular area had seen better places.

Since three years now, nobody has had enough money to live riverside.

So I lowered the prices, you guys are glad you got a place, in a couple of weeks this place is going to be swarmed by interested parties.

By the way, my name is Goldbaum, Abraham Goldbaum, landlord of this lovely estate."

Rachel took his hand.

"My name is Rachel Berry, this is Quinn Fabray and this is Kurt Hummil."

"Rachel ? Please tell me if I am out of line here madam, but are you of Jewish fate ?."

Rachel pulled out a necklace, with a Davids star as a pendant.

"Oh, wonderful I can give you the addresses of some really nice Synagogues, they are really close, and the Rabbis are really nice."

Rachel smiled at him, as he reached out his hand.

"Fell free to call me if something is up, I have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you three".

Rachel took his hand, and the guy took of.

"He certainly was a character.

A blonde Jew with an German accent."

Rachel laughed.

"What did you expect Kurt ? We are in New York."

The three kept walking up the stairs.

"Here it is, top floor, damn why is this door so huge ?".

When Rachel found a way to open the door, she froze in shock.

"Patrick ?".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: New York New York.

Rachel dropped all her bags, and looked around the room.

_Why is he here ?_

_Why is everything furnished ?_

_Why is Quinn smiling ?_

She jumped over to Patrick, and kissed him.

The kiss was amazing.

Rachel temperature rose, higher and higher.

Her palms were sweaty, and the she withdrew.

Patrick seemed confused when she slapped him across the face.

Quinn and Kurt were just as surprised as Patrick, when she kissed him again.

Then she slapped him.

Then she kissed him.

This time Patrick dodged the slap.

"Okay, I think we broke the ice."

Rachel started crying.

"Why would you play with my feelings like that ? I thought you love me."

Patrick stepped closer.

"I do, I do love you, that's why I had to break your heart."

She slapped him again.

"Rachel listen, every time..."

Smack.

Another slap across the face.

His cheek was now bleeding a little, Rachel was wearing a ring.

"Every time I saw you skipping your daily training program, it became..."

Smack.

"Rachel you should really listen to him."

As Rachel turned around, Quinn stepped away.

"Okay, I shut it."

"I was holding you back Rachel."

Smack.

"Okay, would you please switch to the other side ? This one starts to...".

Smack.

She hit him on the other cheek.

"Thank you."  
She walked around a little.

"I think I got myself under control.

Explain yourself."

"Okay, I did never intended to break up with you, it is just that a lot of people realized how sloppy you got with your training, and you voice started to loose its volume."

Rachel was really close to go back to the slapping.

"Calm down, I am not the only one who felt that way.

Even Ms. Sylvester thought it was getting worse."

Rachel rubbed her face.

"Sue ? What the hell..."

"She was the one to point out that it was my fault."

Rachel smiled.

"So you left me, so my heart would break and I would have a reason to get my top shape back ? You should have gone to LA."

Patrick shook his head.

"I would never do that."

"Well at least you would have had your success".

"But my success means nothing if I cant share it with you Rachel."

Rachel rose her eyebrows a little.

"Okay, lets just do it this way, Rachel you get the Bedroom for, Quinn and Kurt can stay in the spare room.

Ill crash on the couch."

Rachel took her bags, and went straight to her room.

"I am sorry it turned out this way."

Quinn looked at the cut on his cheek.

"If her forgiving me means another scar or two, I don't mind."

Quinn smiled.

"I missed you Patrick."

She hugged him and took her bags to the spare room.

Kurt followed her.

Patrick turned on the TV again, and this time he got out his drawing pad.

He drew a picture of Rachel, how she smiled when she came in to the apartment.

The next morning, he was gone.

He went to a tutorial class for bouncers.

He left a note.

When Rachel got up at 6 am, she was first, but Patrick was gone already.

After she finished her training, she read his note, and walked to the fridge.

When she opened, she saw a lot op stickers with her name on it.

Patrick marked every vegan product in the fridge, so she knew what she could use.

She ate some vegan bread, and tofu cheese.

Then she sat on the couch, were she found Patrick's drawing.

_Impressive, That moment only lasted a second, and he got everything right._

"Morning Rachel."

Quinn walked right to the bathroom.

Rachel finished her breakfast, and read the newspapers.

"I think we should look for some part time jobs."

Quinn nodded, as she sat down next to Rachel, still wet from the shower.

It was 9:15 am when Kurt got out the shower.

They all talked for a while.

"How are you Rachel ? Yesterday was pretty intense."

Quinn brushed her hair.

"Yes, I know how could he do that to me."

"I actually meant that you slapped him like ten times, I mean he was kind of right though."

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious Quinn ? He broke my heart, you cannot be serious."

Quinn took Rachel's hand.

"No, I did not mean it like that, but seriously, think about it.

How often do you train ?".

Rachel sat up proud.

"I train every morning from six to seven am, and then in the evening I train my vocal chords."

Quinn stopped her.

"And how often did you train the week before Patrick took off ?."

Rachel was silent.

"I don't say he was right breaking your heart, but how would you feel if the NYADA told you, your voice took a turn for the worse.

That would break your heart too Rachel, so just imagine Patrick in this situation.

Everything you do, breaks you loves heart, but one way she will at least have her dream."

Rachel swallowed her tears.

Before Quinn could say anything else, Patrick stormed in the door, bloody and confused.

His note said he would be home before lunch, but 10:30 was still kind of early.

"Patrick ? What happened to your nose, is it broken ?".

Patrick stuffed a tissue up his nose.

"Youll never believe who owns the club where I am supposed to be a bouncer."

Quinn made him lay his head back.

Rachel got some ice.

"My dad."

Rachel dropped the ice.

"Oh my god are you okay ?".

She picked up the ice again.

"Well, he looks worse than I do."

Rachel put the ice in a towel, and laid it on his forehead.

"I don't know what happened, but as soon as I saw his face, I just wanted some payback."

Quinn and Kurt did not understand.

"Payback for what ?".

Patrick stuttered.

"For leaving his mother."

Rachel saved Patrick.

He smiled.

"Yeah, He bailed on me and my family, so I punched his face in.

I guess were even now."

Kurt shook his head.

"How barbaric."

Rachel took care of Patrick, while the others went out, to get some takeout food.

"I appreciate what you are doing Rach, considering..."

"That you made a mistake ? That you tried to help me ?".

He nodded.

"Will you ever forgive me ?".

Rachel shook her head.

"There is nothing to forgive Patrick, I understand in what kind of situation you were. And I am glad, I did not have to make that call."

Patrick smiled.

"Thank you Rachel, I am glad you can understand me, not that I ever doubted you would."

She smiled as well.

"Did you rent this place furnished ?".

She stuffed another tissue in his nose.

"No, the last couple of days I build the furniture."

Rachel was astound.

"I am impressed."

"Yeah me too, I thought that this place would fall apart after a day or two."

Rachel smiled.

"Have you thought about another job ?".

"Well, I have a job at NYADA as a stage builder."

Rachel was shocked that somebody with his talent needed to work this kind of job.

"I really missed you Rachel."

Rachel suddenly felt an urge to kiss Patrick.

Patrick seemed to feel the same urge, because he was leaning in to do so.

Rachel's heart started pumping.

She started to sweat a little.

And she closed her eyes.

"We are back."  
Rachel and Patrick separated quick, and pretended that nothing happened.

_Such a buzz kill, and he was so close._

Quinn and Kurt brought one vegan and one big cheese pizza.

Patrick ate a piece of each.

Maybe just to show Rachel that he still likes vegan.

The four called it a night at 12:30 pm.

Kurt and Quinn slept in the spare bedroom, Rachel in the main bedroom.

And Patrick on the couch.

The next morning, Patrick got up at 5:45 am, and made breakfast for Rachel.

He left it on the counter, and took down the trash.

When he got back, Rachel was training already.

Patrick walked passed her, and climbed out the window to the emergency staircase.

He grabbed one of the stairs from the bottom, and made some pullups.

When Rachel went in the shower, Patrick climbed back into the apartment.

He drank some water, and waited for Rachel to come out of the shower.

When the Bathroom door opened, Rachel walked out in a robe.

As she walked to her room, with every step Patrick could see her thighs.

It was driving him crazy, in a good way.

"How did you sleep, did you nose make problems ?".

"No, I think you fixed me up pretty good."

Rachel nodded.

"Did you make me that breakfast ?" Patrick smiled.

"A little something to say thank you."

Rachel sat down and started eating, while Patrick answered the ringing phone.

"Yes.

You are speaking with him.

NYADA ?".

Rachel looked at Patrick in curiosity.

"Are you sure you don't want to speak to...

Oh, yes I am.

I would love that.

Yeah.

When do I begin ?.

Can I choose who...

Okay, see you soon, Thank you."

He hung up the phone, and sat down next to Rachel.

"You will never believe what just happened."

Patrick took a sip from his cup.

"The NYADA offered me to be your co-star, and the director of their annual musical."  
Rachel was surprised in a good way.

"What play are we doing anyways ?".

Patrick took another sip.

"Heaven".

Rachel smiled in excitement.

"This is like a unwritten paper, this will be awesome."

"Yeah, I get to pick the songs, and the cast."

Rachel put her dishes away.

"If you need any help, I would be honored."

Patrick finished his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, thank you, I will think about something."

Patrick left the apartment.

Rachel was happy for Patrick, she really was.

But she could not help to be a little jealous.

_He lost the tournament._

_Why would he get another Chance ?._

_On the other hand, he lost the tournament for me._

_Lets just wait, maybe it will all work out fine._

She washed her dishes, and called her fathers.

She told them about her first days in New York.

"And then, just a couple of minutes ago, Patrick..."

"PATRICK ?!".

She realized she forgot to tell them one little detail.

"Yeah, turns out Patrick..."  
She told them the whole story.

How he build the furniture.

How he paid the first rent on his own.

And how she did not know if she could trust him, love him again.

"Well, your father never did something that romantic for me Rachel."

She heard her fathers whispering something.

"Maybe we should come visit you, you could use the support."

Rachel switched the ears.

"No, I appreciate you thought dad, but I got to figure it out on my own."  
They talked for a little longer.

While the call, Quinn and Kurt got up.

Rachel ended the call.

"What do you say, you me and Kurt go for some cocktails later."

Rachel smiled.

"I really could use some time off my mind."  
They got the day over with watching TV and playing cards.

At 8:00 pm they left the apartment.

Quinn wrote a note for Patrick.

They went to a small club.

The club was full, with about a hundred people.

Rachel and Quinn danced, Kurt ordered some drinks.

They staid all night.

At 10:30 pm, they all sat down at the bar.

They got new drinks.

Quinn got another drink, from a guy across the bar.

"Here miss, a sex on the beach from this sir over there."

Shaking her head over the drink choice, Rachel looked at the guy.

He was a typical hipster.

Fuzzy wannabe beard, loose hat, and ugly neon colored pants.

"Looks like you got a new friend."

Quinn laughed at Kurt´s joke.

She took a long sip from the glass.

"Are you going to drink that ?" Rachel was worried.

"Yes, what is the big deal ? Free booze."

Rachel giggled, and then there came another drink, this time for Rachel.

"Miss, a martini from the lady over there."

Rachel turned her head, and recognized her face.

"Holly ?".

Holly walked over to the three.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in New York are the Nationals here again ?".

Rachel laughed.

"No, we won the Nationals, now we live here.

Kurt and I are going to NYADA."

Holly jumped one time.

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts ? That is freaking amazing !."

Kurt nodded.

Another sex on the beach came.

"Ladies, the guy from before says, and I quote:

"He really thinks your blonde heads would fit amazing to his sheets."

I am sorry."

Quinn shook her head, and Holly grabbed the drink, and walked over to him.

She talked to him, and emptied the glass in his lap.

When she came back, she was welcomed by laughter and clapping.

"That was amazing Holly, that guy was harassing Quinn all night."

Holly wrapped one arm around Rachel.

"You guys have to realize, you are no longer in hillbilly Ohio, you need to fight back."

Rachel saw, that the guy was gathering some Jersey shore wannabes around him.

"Smells like trouble."

Quinn got out her phone.  
"I better call the police."  
Rachel stopped her.

"Better call Patrick."

Quinn nodded, and started dialing.

"Who is Patrick ?" Holly took a sip from Kurt´s glass.

"He was..." Kurt was stopped.

"He IS my boyfriend."

Holly nodded at Rachel.

It was some kind of congratulation nod.

The guys got louder and louder.

Patrick was on his way home, when he got the phone call.

"Who the hell is Holly, and why did she cause such trouble ?".

Quinn explained everything while Patrick walked over to the club.

"Order me a Whiskey, ill be right there."

The club was pretty close.

He decided to walk.

When he arrived at the club, it was about half full.

Rachel and Quinn were standing at the bar with a pretty blonde woman.

He spotted the huddle of hipster, jersey shore wannabes at the other side of the bar.

"Patrick, I am glad you are here."

Rachel hugged Patrick.

She was obviously drunk.

Patrick drank his Whiskey.

"Hey, I am Holly Holidays."

He took the blondes hand.

"Patrick Verona."

He pointed at the guys across the bar.

"Are these six monkeys your troublemakers ?".

Quinn nodded.

He turned to Rachel.

"Where is Kurt ?".

"Here I am."

He turned to Kurt.

"Watch the girls for a second would you ? And Rachel is cut off for today."

Kurt nodded.

"Hey, Bartender, six sex on the beach please."

Holly and Quinn starred at Patrick.

"I really don't know you that long, but I think you shouldn't buy them drinks."

Patrick took the tablet with the six glasses, and walked across the room.

He placed the tablet on the bar, and picked a glass up.

He emptied on the head of the first guy.

Then he picked up the next one and went to the next guy.

He continued until he ran out of glasses.

The wannabes were covered in sex on the beach.

Holly and Quinn nearly peed in their pants from laughing.

Rachel seemed more worried.

"The next time you want to act like tough guys, you maybe should not try to scare some girls."

He walked back to the girls and Kurt.

"We should leave."

The four followed him.

They exited the bar, Patrick paid the check.

They called a cab, when suddenly the guys from the bar came back.

"Hey you, turn around puto."

Patrick turned, and shoved Rachel behind him.

"Get lost."

The guys walked closer to Patrick.

The cab driver got out.

"Take the girls and leave would you ?".

The cab driver nodded.

Rachel refused to get in.

Patrick now walked towards the other guys.

There were four of them.

Three of them stopped at half way, but one kept walking.

"One step closer, and I will kick the living shit out of you."

The guy stopped for a second, but then kept walking.

Patrick raised his hands, and covered his face.

Suddenly Holly stepped between them.

"Guys relax, it is late, we all had a couple of drinks".

Rachel tried to pull her away.

"You should really come over here."

Holly shook her head.

One of the other guys, threw a empty beer bottle at Holly.

"Step away Puta."

The guy in the front was laughing.

Holly kicked him right in the nuts.

Patrick walked towards the bottle thrower.

The guy took a swing, but missed Patrick.

Patrick punched him right on the throat.

The guy started coughing, and the other guys ran away.

"Calm down, you will be okay in a couple of minutes."

The guy sat down.

Patrick grabbed the girls and drove them home.

They dropped holly off at her apartment.

Quinn explained who she was to Patrick on the way up the stairs to their apartment.

Once in the apartment, Quinn and Kurt went sleeping instantly.

Patrick and Rachel sat down on the couch.

"Thank you for helping us today Patrick."

He nodded.

"I will always be there for you Rachel."

"I know.

And I want you to know, you can always count on my help as well."

Patrick smiled.

"Good, cause I want you to write the script for Heaven with me."

She hugged him.

"I will do my best."

She stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

Patrick rubbed his eyes.

He laid down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"What are you doing ?".

Rachel came back.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought, maybe tonight you want to sleep in the big bed."

He smiled.

"That is so nice of you Rachel, but I will not force you to sleep on the couch."

She smiled as well.

"Who said I am going to ?".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Living the dream.

This morning was the most important in Rachel Berry's life.

The last couple of weeks had been the heaven on earth for her.

She got things worked out with Patrick, and she was in top shape.

She saw a couple of Broadway plays with won tickets.

New York seemed to be the greatest place on earth.

But this morning, all she could think about was one thing.

NYADA.

This would be her first day.

_Hopefully I will be accepted._

_I hope I will like my new teachers._

_God I miss Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury._

When Patrick came back up, he was carrying the mail.

"Hey baby, guess what was in the mail ?".

She kissed him.

"On before New Years, the original glee club is meeting in Lima, and they want to make this an annual event."

Rachel squealed in happiness.

"I am so excited ! I have to tell Quinn."

She ran into Quinn´s and Kurt´s room.

Patrick just heard some excited screams.

For a moment, Rachel forgot how important this morning was.

After showering, dressing and styling, Rachel and Kurt were ready for the school.

Quinn decided to throw the household.

Patrick would work and Kurt and Rachel would go to school.

This way everybody had his role, and it was working.

Patrick found work as a bouncer in another club, and he still had the NYADA stage builder thing.

He was happy the way the things went.

There was only one thing missing.

His little sister Cat.

The day he arrived in New York, he instantly went to the adoption agency.

Unfortunately, his sister got adopted a year ago.

He was a mess, until Rachel arrived in New York.

Since then he got better each day, and he really felt good since they were a couple again.

His work was fine too, he did not make a fortune, but it was enough for the four.

It was even enough, so Kurt and Rachel would not need to work part time.

But Rachel intended to work every second weekend.

She wanted some extra money for some Broadway shows, or movies.

Patrick thought about Rachel the whole day.

_I hope she likes the school._

_Hopefully, there will be no trouble._

_Maybe I should surprise her tonight._

_Maybe dinner._

_No, I cook for her all the time._

He decided to let it go, since he would be on NYADA every day in the next couple of weeks.

The last October weekend, there was the glee meeting.

On the last November weekend, there was Heaven.

He really hoped his plan would work out.

The last week, Rachel and Patrick finished the script for Heaven.

Rachel knew about his plan, and she thought that he had a great idea.

He wanted the whole singing to be performed by the New Directions.

He talked to the NYADA about it, and they seemed like the play did not interest them at all.

They said, the NYADA only sponsored the play every year, and thy would not care if the singers are not at the NYADA, as long as the star is.

Since Rachel was the star of the play, everything was fine.

Rachel´s look really changed in New York.

No more animal sweaters, no more bobby socks and sneakers.

She was dressed like a woman, and her makeup was brighter and more colorful.

Patrick loved it.

And since she wore a lot of high hells, she was a little taller, and Patrick did not seem like such a giant anymore.

Quinn and Kurt seemed to stay the same.

Patrick himself, only changed his habits.

He did no longer train that long, and he only sang very rarely.

Rachel thought it was sad, and wasted talent.

That´s why Patrick promised her, to go to a karaoke bar, when her first day went well.

When Rachel and Kurt came home that night, it was really late.

"Where the hell have you guys been ?".

Rachel jumped in Patrick´s arms.

"Is everything okay ?".

"I cant dance."

Patrick giggled.

"Are you kidding me ? You are the best dancer I know."

Kurt rubbed her shoulders.

"There is a dancing class, and the teacher, July she is a real bitch to Rachel."

Patrick kissed Rachel.

"I will be at dancing as well on Friday, then we will show her how good of a dancer you are baby."

Rachel and Patrick went to bed.

_Who the hell is this July bitch, and why is she picking on Rachel ?_

_I mean seriously she is an amazing dancer._

The next morning, Rachel and Patrick went to NYADA together.

In the first class, Patrick had to tell the class about Heaven, and what it is that made this particular play so special.

"The special thing about the play was, that every actor had the chance to sing their favorite song, and it would still fit in the storyline."

"What is the storyline ?"

He was interrupted by a blonde teacher in a gym suit.

"The story is about a girl, who is in a relationship with an member of an local biker gang, but they split up.

Then the biker turns his back on the club to get her back."

The blonde laughed.

"That is all ? No wonder it was canceled."

Patrick nodded.

"Let me guess.

July ?".

The blonde nodded surprised.

"Well, first I was not finished with the storyline, and second I don't even expected for a dancing instructor to understand the depth of such a play.

Especially a dancing instructor who says the best dancer I have ever seen, cant dance."

Rachel smiled at Patrick.

July stood up.

"I don't have to listen to this, I have been on Broadway."

"Well, you have BEEN on Broadway and I am going to BE on Broadway, so will Ms. Berry, you better get used to the thought, because she will Star in the play.

And I intend on some heavy choreographic challenges."

July laughed.

"Why don't you show us some in today´s dancing class ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Fine, I will, and Rachel will dance with me."

Rachel swallowed hard, and looked at Patrick.

_OH MY GOD !_

Patrick finished his speech, and took off with Rachel.

"Why did you do this ?"

"Because I know you will be amazing, and I could use the Practice."

"So I am Practice for you ?"

"You know what I meant, I am really out of shape."

They walked over to the gym, so they could rehearse the dancing that Patrick had in mind.

It was a pretty amazing piece of work.

It was a mixture of classic ballet, and some modern dancing steps.

They would perform it on the very end of the play, while they sang

Total Eclipse of the Heart.

Rachel told him the story with Puck, Finn and Jesse, and he loved the idea.

So he decided to take the song in the play.

Rachel agreed as well, but now she was worried.

"That is really hard dancing."

"And that is why she will be impressed."

When the time came, to go to the dancing class, Rachel got cold feet.

"I cant do it, she is right I cant dance."

She sat down in the hall.

Patrick sat next to her.

"Listen Rachel, you have two chances."

She turned to Patrick.

"You can quit now, go back to Lima like July wants you to, and live a sad and pathetic life with the constant craving of the big WHAT IF."

She swallowed her tears.

"Or, you go in there, and prove that bitch wrong.

Prove all of the wrong."

Rachel hesitated.

"You changed your look a lot since you are in New York Rachel, and I refuse to believe that in there, there is nothing left from the Rachel Berry I fell in Love with, the Rachel Berry I want to merry some day."

Rachel kissed him, and stood up.

"Lets do this."

They walked in the room, and all eyes stared at them.

When the music started, and they started to sing, it was like every verse gave Rachel more and more confidence.

When the instrumental part kicked in, and Rachel and Patrick started to dance, July and the other student were shocked of the pure talent.

Rachel performed flawless.

Patrick missed one note.

July stepped up after the song.

"I have to admit that was quiet impressive."

Rachel smiled happily.

Patrick left the room.

He knew he screwed up on note, and he remembered Rachel in the auditorium when they were applying for NYADA.

_I have to start rehearsing again, I owe her that much._

_I need to get back in shape._

Patrick went home, and started singing the note over and over again.

He nailed it every time.

_Why the hell did I messed it up in that moment ?_

_Was it because I told Rachel I want to merry her ?_

_DID I TELL RACHEL I WANT TO MERRY HER ?_

He grabbed a glass and a bottle of scotch.

_What the hell did I do._

_She is expecting a Proposal now._

_Why did I say that ?_

When Quinn got home from groceries shopping, he told her the whole story.

"Calm down, you are fine, now she just knows, where the future leads.

This is a good thing."

Quin had to think about Rachel´s secret.

What she did during the fake breakup.

"Thanks Quinn, you really helped me."

He put away the groceries.

He had to work that night, so he went to sleep after he washed his hair.

When Rachel got home, she was one happy girl.

She danced in, and hugged Quinn.

"I love you Quinn" Quinn patted her back.

"That is awesome Rachel, but keep it down, Patrick is asleep."

Rachel nodded.

"July left me alone today, she now picks on this Texan girl, Maggie or something like that."

Rachel told Quinn all about her day, while Kurt ordered some Chinese.

The restaurants they could order food were just a small number, since Rachel was vegan.

Patrick went to work at 7:15 pm.

Rachel wanted to wait for him, but she fell asleep at about 9:00 pm.

Patrick returned at 10:26 pm.

When he found her, he carried her to bed.

That was the third time he did that this week.

In two week there would be the Glee meeting.

Both Rachel and Patrick were pretty psyched about that.

Quinn and Kurt were a little nervous, but they pretended that everything was OK.

Patrick was looking forward to see all the guys again.

He was also excited to tell them, that Rachel and him were together again.

Patrick got up the same time as Rachel.

They often trained together.

They had different kinds of workout plans.

Rachel tried to keep everything firm and in shape, while Patrick tried to define his muscles, and to get more flexible.

He worked hard, and ate healthy.

He trained and rehearsed every day, to get back to his top level.

The next two weeks, Patrick worked a lot with Rachel, to be ready for Heaven.

The script was perfect for the New Directions.

What Patrick did not tell Rachel, is that he promised one role to another person.

Patrick hoped that everything would work out.

He did not even know if the New Directions would accept his offer.

On Friday, the four packed some stuff, and got to the airport.

"I hope, they will be happy to see us."

Rachel got more nervous, every second since they arrived at the airport.

"Calm down Rach, of course they will be happy."

Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the airport hall, while Kurt and Patrick went to the info for the third time.

"Still no chance, they say it'll take at least another hour."

Their flight got delayed since they got there.

Rachel was scared that they would not arrive in time.

"It will be fine Rachel, the meeting is tomorrow, so we got plenty of time."

Rachel kissed Patrick.

"You are probably right."

Patrick sat down and listened to some music, while Rachel tried to keep it calm.

The timing for the meeting was perfect.

Monday, there was some kind of political thing going on, so all schools were closed in New York.

So they got the whole weekend, and Monday to get back.

They got to the airport at 7:00 am, and their flight was supposed to take off an hour later.

Now it was 12:30 am, and the plane still did not move.

Am hour ago, they all had to leave the plane again, but they were not allowed to take their suitcases or anything else with them.

"What do you think happened ?" Rachel did not get any reaction from Patrick.

She slapped his leg, and he took the earpieces out.

"What ?".

"I asked what do you think did happen ?".

Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet some guy tried to smuggle a bomb a board or something."

Rachel, Kurt and Quinn stared at him in shock.

"What ? Why do you think we were not allowed to bring our stuff ? They have to find the right bag."

Rachel got a little angry.

"Aren't you scared a little ?".

He laughed, until he noticed, that she was serious.

"No, I mean we all have to die sometime, so why the hysteria ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"Don't you have anything to confess or regret before you face the Lord ?".

Patrick again laughed.

"I sure would have, if I could only believe there is a God."

Rachel cleared her voice.

"But you transferred to Judaism, that means you have to believe in God right ? I mean you must believe in something."

Quinn and Rachel were waiting for Patrick's reaction.

"Sure, I believe in karma."

Quinn pinched his arm.

"Where is your Karma now ?".

He pinched Rachel.

"What the hell ?".

"Where is your God now ? I mean, Rachel is innocent, but I hurt her so I should get hit by a lightning or something."  
Quinn rubbed the cross on her necklace.

"You should stop, this is blasphemous."

"No, this is my opinion."

Rachel slapped his leg.

"Stop it, religion is not an opinion, did you even read the Torah ?".

He nodded.

"And the Qur'an, the Bible and even some kind of satanic book, and I liked some of it."

Quinn smiled in relief.

"So you believe in something."

He laughed.

"Psycho."

Quinn rose one eyebrow.

"Excuse me ?".

"Psycho is an amazing book, but just because of that, I don't pray to Alfred Hitchcock."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other shaking their heads.

Kurt listened happily, since he had the same conversation, when his father had a heart attack.

"You should stop doubting, it is an invite to the Devil."

Quinn straightened her skirt.

"Maybe I should listen to some Sabbath, and make some tea."

Rachel slapped his leg, this time really hard.

"Stop it !".

He smiled, and continued listening to music.

Rachel wanted to continue talking, but Kurt stopped her.

"I bet there was something in his childhood that makes him think this way.

I mean we all heard his resume story."

Rachel suddenly knew while he thought like that about Religion.

_I bet he prayed a lot in his childhood, and at some point he must have lost his faith._

After another fifteen minutes, they finally were aloud to board again.

Patrick sat next to Rachel, and Quinn and Kurt were sitting behind them.

"Are you okay ?".

Patrick laid his hand on her knee.

"Yeah, I am just worried about you."

He smiled.

"It will be fine, I know that."

She took his hand, and looked at him.

"You say that an awful lot the last couple of days, what is wrong ?".

Patrick let go of her hand, and straightened up in the seat.

"You should put your belt on, we are about to take off."

_I know something is wrong, he acted weird since the day we got the mail from Lima._

Patrick knew Rachel was looking at him, but he ignored her.

_Damn, she knows something._

_I cant tell her, that would ruin the meeting for her._

Quinn and Kurt talked about some style tips Kurt saw on TV.

Rachel was really worried about Patrick.

The last time he acted that way, he was about to take off for the fake breakup.

_Oh my god._

_Quinn told him._

_He knows what I did while he was gone._

They were about one hour in the air, when Patrick´s batteries died.

Now he had nothing to do, except talking to Rachel.

As soon as he took out his earpieces, Rachel started rambling.

"Did I ever tell you about my Mother ?.

That is such a sad story.

It was during the time we competed with Vocal Adrenalin,

speaking of it, have you heard from Jesse ?.

I am kinda glad he is gone..."

Patrick stopped her.

"Are you okay ? You are speaking with the speed of light."  
Rachel nodded.

"I am fine, just some flight scare, that is all."  
He wrapped one arm around her.

"I know, because of the turbulence in the last flight right ?".

Rachel nodded.

_Maybe he does not know._

"My mother always told me one thing when my father was drunk.

Close your eyes, count to ten and take a deep breath, it won't be over then, but it will be a lot less worse."

Rachel followed his instructions.

When she opened her eyes again, Patrick held hand, and everything seemed to be fine.

She was no longer scared he could know what she did.

"It worked".

He kissed her hand.

"I told you I will always be there for you."

Rachel smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder.

She could see a letter in his pocket.

All she could recognize, was a stamp from the Navy.

The plane landed in Lima at 16:00 pm.

The four would live in a hotel for three days.

A pretty cheap one.

But at least it was close to McKinley high.

Rachel and Patrick shared a room.

Quinn and Kurt intended on giving them the privacy of an own room.

Rachel and Patrick did not need that much privacy.

The last time they had sex was in the week before prom.

Patrick was fine with the celibacy, but Rachel was the one who wanted more.

But she was scared to make the first step.

When they arrived at the Hotel, all Rachel could think about, was the letter in Patrick´s pocket.

_Navy ?_

_What do they want from him._

_Maybe it is for his Brother._

_HIS BROTHER_

_that must be it._

Rachel laid down next to Patrick on the bed.

"Why do you have a letter from the Navy in your pocket ?".

She could not believe how direct she suddenly was.

"What ? I... well... my Brother."  
Rachel sat up.

"Oh, Thomas right ? How is he ?".

Patrick nodded.

"Well, he is dead."

Rachel opened her mouth in shock.

"Wha... what ?".

Patrick gave her the letter.

"I did not want to say anything, I wanted you to enjoy the meeting."

She hugged Patrick.

"Are you okay ?".

"Well, I know it for a couple of weeks now, so I am kind of over it."  
She looked at him.

"You are over it ?".

"I knew he would die young, when he became a member of the special forces."

"What happened ?".

He sat up as well.

"You remember how he told us about the shrapnel that hit him ? There was a splinter in his lunge, they overlooked it, and eventually it killed him."

Rachel wiped away one single tear.

"Are you sure you are okay ?".

Patrick nodded.

"It would have been a lot worse without you."

She smiled.

"Thank you, if you need anything."

"See, that is exactly the mood I did not want to appear this weekend.

I want us to enjoy the time, and focus on convincing the guys to be in the play."

Rachel laid down again.

"I cant believe he is dead.

He seemed so healthy the last time, so happy."

"Trust me, he had not been happy in a long time, inside he was dead already.

I guess this is what war does to you."

Patrick spooned Rachel, and the two fell asleep.

Rachel woke up, when the phone rang.

"Yes ?".

"Good morning Ms. Verona, there is a Mr. Schuester who would like to speak with him, do you want me to send him up ?".

Rachel smiled at the sound of Ms. Verona.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Chances

Rachel and Patrick got dressed, and waited for Mr. Schuester to arrive at the room.

When somebody knocked, Rachel got all excited.

But it only were Quinn and Kurt, they wanted to see Mr. Schue as well.

The next knock, Rachel jumped over to the door.

She opened, and there he was.

"Hey, Guys ! I missed you."

Mr. Schue hugged Rachel and Quinn.

Kurt and Patrick were fine with a hand shake.

He was quiet surprised that Patrick was there.

"How have you been, I want to know everything."

Rachel and Kurt filled him in on everything that happened since they lived in New York, and why Patrick was with them.

"Wow, so you star in a play with Patrick and you two wrote the script as well ? That is freaking amazing."

Then Rachel told him about Patrick's plan for the New Directions.

"This is a fantastic idea, I bet the guys will be stunned.

By the way, the meeting is going to be in the auditorium after today's rehearsals."

Rachel giggled a little.

"I knew the New Directions would survive loosing us."

Mr. Schuester nodded.

"We actually have some new guys as well."

Rachel was curious.

"Anybody good ?".

"Actually, there is this one girl that the guys used to call the new Rachel.

And Puck´s half brother."

Rachel got a little competetiv.

"The new Rachel huh ? Is she as good as me ?".

Mr. Schue smiled.

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about, please take it easy on the new guys.

They really worked their asses off, and no Rachel, she is not as good as you were and still are."

That was all she wanted to hear.

Mr. Schue left shortly after the talk, and the guys got ready for the meeting.

Rachel was psyched to present the new Rachel Berry to the new directions, so she wore her fanciest dress, and really did her best on the makeup.

Quinn was wearing a dress as well.

She wore a red dress, that looked like a fancy version of an cocktail dress.

It was not as tight, and really beautiful.

Kurt was wearing a suit in black, with a white rose in his button hole.

Patrick thought they were way to overdressed.

He wore a rolling stones shirt, and some jeans.

They got all finished their styling, and took off a little early.

Rachel was hoping to hear some singing of the new guys.

They arrived at the Auditorium, and noticed that all the other guys were already sitting in the audience, while the New Directions were standing on the stage.

The four were unseen.

Patrick had a nice plan.

The New Directions were practicing for Grease, and the next song would be the one that I want.

So Patrick and Rachel would wait for the music to start, and just enter the scene singing.

Rachel loved the idea.

Quinn and Kurt sat down in the audience, far enough so the others would not spot them.

When the music started, a boy who looked a little like puck stepped up.

Next to him a dark haired girl with blue eyes.

When the first verse came in, the boy choked when Patrick walked up the stage, and sang his part.

The original New directions members on stage jumped up and down, clapping.

The New Directions in the Audience applauded and whistled when Rachel joined in.

The New guys in the club had no clue what was going on.

Even Mr. Schue applauded.

When the two finished the song, the stage was swarmed by the original New Directions.

"You are back !"

"We missed you."

"That was amazing."

Mr. Schue managed to make them all sit down.

"For the new guys, this is Rachel Berry, the star of the original New Directions, and future Broadway star.

This is Quinn Fabray, ex cheerleader and member of the original New Directions.

This is Kurt Hummil, also known as the guy that sings like a girl."

The guys laughed, when Kurt sang a really high note.

"And finally, Patrick Verona, The Male lead and one of the best singers I know."

Mr. Schue walked over to the new guys.

"This is Jake, Pucks half brother and quiet talented performer."

The boy from before raised his hand.

"This is Kitty, cheerleader and really good dancer."

A Quinn Fabray clone raised her hand.

"And this is Marley, or as some people referee to her, The New Rachel."

Rachel stepped up.

"Well, I am the original Rachel, nice to meet you."

The room was filled with tension when Marley took her hand.

"It is my pleasure."

Rachel went back to Patrick.

"Nice going you original."

"Shut up !".

She pinched Patrick´s arm.

Mr. Schuester called a break, and the room turned into a giant circle, when Rachel told the story of Patrick, waiting for her in New York.

"Congratulations for the play by the way."

Tina said, standing next to Marley.

"Thank you, but how do you know ?".

Tina pulled out her laptop, and showed Rachel and Patrick a picture of them.

They were on the NYADA website, with an article that praised the play already.

"July that Bitch ! Where is the picture from ?".

In the picture, Patrick was lifting Rachel over his head.

"This was when we performed Eclipse of the heart in you dancing class."

Rachel nodded.

"Do it here ! I would love to see it."

Everybody agreed to Blaine´s proposal.

"Well, I think we don't want to bore the new guys with this."

"Not at all, we would love to see you perform that."

Marley and Jake agreed to Kitty.

"Fine, lets go Rachel."

Patrick walked up the stage.

"Fine, just change the dancing part a little, I am wearing a dress ."

She walked up the stage as well, Patrick nodded as he started the music.

They started to sing.

The new kids were standing there, staring in jealousy.

Marley was the only one of them to smile.

The originals were enjoying the sound a lot.

When the instrumental section started, and they started to dance, the room was filled with ohhhhhs and ahhhhs.

The brought the song home flawless.

After the song, there was a huge applause.

"I cant believe I would ever say that, but you two got even better."

Rachel and Patrick left the stage.

After the break, Mr. Schuester continued the rehearsals with the glee club while The most of the originals watched.

After they were done, Rachel almost freaked out because she did not hear Marley sing.

Patrick walked up the stage, and got everybody's attention.

"Listen up guys, I got something to offer the original New Directions members."

The new guys sat down.

"Well, how all of you already know, Rachel and I are doing Heaven on NYADA, and we also get to pick our own cast."

The guys nodded and whispered.

"Well, we would like to offer all of you a part in the play."  
The room went nuts.

There was cheering and yelling.

Rachel got stormed with hugs and kisses.

"The songs are all perfect for you guys, and we would really love it if you guys would accept.

We are here until Monday, so you get some time to think about what that means."  
Patrick left with Rachel.

They all went for some drinks and dinner in Bread sticks.

"Since when is bread sticks a karaoke bar ?".

Rachel smiled while Tina explained everything to her.

The stayed pretty long, the new guys were there as well.

"And now we got for you, Marley and she is singing a New York State of Mind."

Marley walked up the stage, under loud applause from the guests.

Then Rachel walked up the stage, whispering something in Marley's ear.

"Okay, so today I will do New York stat of Mind as a duet with the amazing Rachel Berry."

The New Directions knew what was going on.

A sing off.

"This is the battle of the Titans."  
Brittany said sipping from her water.

When the music started, Marley signalized for Rachel to start, so she did.

The first verse was all Rachel.

The second Verse and the chorus were all Marley.

Rachel was impressed by her voice.

They changed at half of the second Verse.

Marley seemed so happy to sing with Rachel.

In the second chorus, they constantly switched between each other.

Then at the end, they sang together.

They got standing ovations at the end.

Rachel and Marley walked down the stage, laughing and smiling.

At least Marley did.

Rachel seemed a little worried.

She still sang better, but just by a very short advantage.

The rest of the night, every body sang a song.

When Patrick´s turn came, he sang Hero of war, from Rage against.

Rachel knew he was singing it for his brother.

When he sang the song, it took Rachel everything not to burst out in tears.

Patrick performed the song with a lot of heart.

At the end he even said:

"This was for you Thomas."

At that point, a single tear rolled down Rachel´s face.

Quinn and Kurt suddenly knew what was going on.

The others never met Thomas, so they were clueless.

When Patrick came back, he finished his beer, and left bread sticks.

Rachel followed him.

"Are you okay ?".

"I was until the flight."

Rachel looked at him with a big question mark written all across the face.

"You said I say:

It will all be fine, I know it.

A lot lately."

She nodded.

"That's what he used to say when my father went crazy."

Suddenly it hit Rachel like a lightning.

_He was mourning all the time, that's why he acted so strange._

_And he was fine until I ripped it all open again._

_Sometimes I am so stupid._

Patrick walked to the hotel.

Rachel followed him without a word.

The Hotel was not far.

Quinn and Kurt stayed in bread sticks a little longer.

Patrick and Rachel went to bed instantly, and tried to sleep.

_This is so awkward !_

_I really wish he would come a little closer._

Like he read her mind, Patrick laid his arm around her.

She grabbed his neck, and kissed him passionately.

_Wow, where did that come from._

Patrick sure was surprised, but he played along.

She slid one of her legs between Patrick´s.

He kissed her neck, right under her ear.

She pulled off his tank top, and opened her bra.

Patrick had seen her naked before, but she never had been so straight forward before.

He thought it was a real turn on.

Rachel moaned in ecstasy when he took her bra off, and kissed her between her breasts.

Rachel pushed Patrick on his back, and sat on top of him.

She kissed him ever heavier.

Soon her panties were gone, and his boxers were somewhere around his ankles.

The next morning, Rachel woke up alone.

She was scared he left, until she heard the shower.

She went into the bathroom, and started brushing her teeth.

Patrick peeked out of the shower.

"Oh, its you.

Have you slept well ?"

Rachel nodded with a big smile.

"The time I finally got to sleep, I slept well."  
She heard Patrick laughing through the shower noises.

"If I knew that was going to happen, I would have reached for the water earlier."

She did not understand.

She walked back into the room, and noticed the water bottle on her nightstand.

_He did not make the first move !_

_He just tried to get his water._

_I feel a little stupid._

_AGAIN._

Patrick got out of the shower, and got dressed.

"Lets go, today is the big Glee lunch."

Rachel got dressed as well, and the two took of at 11:00 am.

They all would meet at 12:00 am in the school.

Mr. Schuester wanted to order some pizza, and just hang out with the original crew of the New Directions.

It was Sunday.

Patrick needed an answer from the other guys, if they would come to New York, since they would leave on Monday.

Patrick really counted on them.

"Hey Patrick, I have did some math, and there is one spare role right ?".

Patrick swallowed his words.

"Well, did you have someone in mind ? Because I would ask Mr. Schue."

Patrick laughed.

"I think we can find someone a little more qualified."

Rachel took his hand.

"You are probably right."

They walked into McKinley, hoping they would exit with a whole cast.

The lunch went well, everybody had fun.

Quinn and Rachel were chatting with Santana and Brittany.

Kurt talked to Mercedes.

Patrick stood up, and went to the bathroom.

When he got back, the mood was kind of different.

Rachel was standing, and everyone stared at her.

"Whats up ?".

Now everybody looked at Patrick.

"We just decided, to be your cast for Heaven, I mean it is a one time chance and we really want to help you out."

Patrick and Rachel were really happy about the choice.

They filled in the guys on the songs and the story line.

The New Directions agreed, that the whole thing was perfectly suited for them.

Patrick and Rachel really gave their heart for this script.

All the songs have been Performed by the New Directions before, and they all were huge crowd favorites.

The lunch ended pretty early, since the guys needed to work some stuff out, for New York.

Patrick and Rachel packed their bags the same evening.

"I am glad you convinced them."

"Well, I only repeated what you said to them the other day, they really admire you Patrick, they would do everything for you."

Patrick laughed.

"Its more like you are the admired one."

Rachel did not understand.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

Rachel walked over to the door, and Santana, Brittany and Quinn were standing in the door with some glasses and two bottles of Tequila.

"Girls night, get ready to get wasted Ms. Berry."

Patrick kissed Rachel on the forehead, and walked out the door.

"Have fun, I am going out with Finn and Puck."

Rachel was thankful for that, he knew that she needed some time for herself.

Santana and Brittany sat down on the bed.

They poured the Tequila in four glasses, and handed them out.

"Really ? Tequila ? I really should not..."  
"Oh shut up and drink Berry."

Santana emptied her first glass.

"Last one to finish their glass, is the first on truth or dare."

Everyone choked down their Tequila.

Patrick met with Puck and Finn in a small pub.

They all ordered whiskey and beer.

"How are things in New York ?".

Finn wanted to know.

"Well, the people are weird, last time I rode the subway, somebody actually tried to steal my pants."

"So everything is fine ?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah, I mean its great but I really miss the silence of Ohio."

Finn and Puck did not expect that.

"You have been born in New York right ?".

"Actually I have been born in Ireland, but I was raised in the Bronx, partially in Brooklyn."

Puck nodded.

"That must have been cool, living so close to Manhattan."

Patrick smiled at Puck.

"Yeah, it was really cool living in a shit hole apartment, and seeing Manhattan every day, knowing it was an unreachable goal to live there."

Puck ordered another round of whiskeys.

"Well, you did it.

You live in Manhattan now."

Patrick appreciated the thought of Puck, but he did not think he made it just yet.

"How are you and Rachel ?".

Finn drank his beer.

"Well, I think we are better than ever, I actually told her I want to merry her some day."

Puck laughed.

"So you are engaged ?".

"No, god no.

I just told her that we have a future."

Later Blaine and Sam joined the party.

The five stayed until 1:15 am.

Patrick was pretty drunk when he left the bar.

He took a cab to the hotel.

In the meantime the girls were having another kind of party.

The last thing Patrick remembered was getting into the hotel room, and seeing Brittany and Santana being all over each other.

Then Rachel, who was pretty wasted, offered him a Tequila, and that's it.

In the morning, Patrick woke up with a pair of feet in his face.

"Rachel, take your toes out of my face."

Patrick shoved away the feet.

"Actually theses are mine."

Santana peeked out from under the blanket.

Rachel and Quinn, who was laying next to Rachel, were staring at Santana as well.

"So, uh, did we ?".

Rachel looked at the ceiling.

"Well, raise your hand if you are wearing anything."  
Patrick raised his hand.

"Do socks count ?".

Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head.

Patrick lowered his hand.

"I cant believe you did this !."

Rachel smacked Patrick's shoulder.

Then Brittany walked out the bathroom, in Rachel's robe.

"Actually, it was kind of your idea Rachel."

Rachel blushed and covered her face with the blanket.

She instantly backed out again.

"Well, we are all definitely very naked."

"Brit, how do you remember ?" Patrick was pretty hung over.

"Well, I was not drunk, I remember everything."

Quinn freaked out.

"Why didn't you stop us ? And why did you join in ?".

Brittany smiled.

"Well, Rachel was pretty convincing."

Rachel gave her an angry look.

"Well, did we actually... ? All of us ?".

Brittany nodded.

"How..." Brittany intercepted Rachel.

"Well, first you and Patrick, then Quinn and I joined..."

"STOP with the details !.

I meant how are we going to handle that ?".

Patrick took a breath.

"Okay, I close my eyes, and you all get dressed.

Then we will go out in five minute intervals, just in case.

And then, we will pretend like nothing happened."

Quinn and Rachel agreed.

Patrick closed his eyes, and Santana got up first.

Quinn was second.

Rachel blushed when the two girls were standing in the room naked.

"Rachel, can I just say, you are a very happy girl, Patrick is really..."

Patrick cleared his throat to interrupt Brittany.

"You realize I can still hear you."

Rachel wanted to get up, but she was really ashamed.

She was not used to see other girls like that.

Especially no cheerio goddesses like the two.

Then she decided to stand up.

She grabbed the first pants she found, and put them on.

"Wow, Berry you have a really nice rack."

Rachel´s face now turned so red, Brittany had to laugh.

Quinn pinched Santana's arm.

"Stop it, it is embarrassing enough like it is."

Rachel put on the rest of her cloth, and sat down on the bed.

Santana sat down next to her.

"Come one Patrick, throw us a bone, stand up."

Rachel punched Santana´s arm.

"I think you guys should leave now."

Santana stood up, and walked out the room with Brittany.

Quinn left after another five minutes.

"I am so humiliated."

Patrick now got up.

"Calm down, no one will ever know."

Rachel shook her head.

"Santana will tell everybody.

And then the boys will make fun of me during Heaven rehearsals."

He sat down, and kissed her cheek.

"If they do that, I will knock their teeth out, so every time they laugh you will laugh even harder."

Rachel smiled, and went into the shower.

"You never told me about the spare role."

Patrick was brushing his teeth while Rachel was under the shower.

"Well, I would tell you, but I am scared you freak out."

Rachel peeked out the shower.

"Tell me."

Patrick spit in the sink.

"Well, there is no spare role, I gave it to Jesse St. James."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Rules.

When the four arrived in their apartment, all Rachel wanted to do, was sleeping.

She was tired from the discussions with Patrick about Jesse.

Patrick swore that Jesse had changed, but Rachel did not believe that.

In the end, she finally agreed to meet Jesse together with Patrick.

They would meet on Friday.

Right now, all she wanted was to get some rest before she had to go to NYADA the next morning.

After such embarrassing things that happened to her, she now had to jump in into her regular rhythm.

_Why cant I stop thinking about the last night._

_I cant even remember anything, but it is like something happened that i really want to happen again._

_It was not the sex, that much I know._

_It was something Patrick said to me._

_Something about Heaven, and success and the future._

She fell asleep eventually.

Patrick was cleaning up the place a little.

Quinn and Kurt were sleeping as well.

Quinn acted strange since the last night.

She did not talk to him, or Rachel.

She seemed more humiliated than Rachel was.

Patrick left her alone, he thought it would just take some time.

He stayed up all night, planning how the rehearsals would work out with the New Directions.

He planned everything through.

They would get to New York the next week on Thursday, and on Friday there was the first Rehearsals.

The guys were allowed to go to school in New York for a while, so they would not miss anything.

But there was one thing that was even more important for now.

This Friday Rachel and him were meeting with Jesse.

He had to convince Rachel, that Jesse changed.

For one, because he really did change, and second he needed Jesse´s voice for the perfect line up.

Patrick hoped for Heaven to be a huge success.

It was three in the morning, when Patrick decided to read the raw script one more time.

They had planned a total of thirty two songs.

They would start with a little plot, where Patrick in his role Joey told Rachel in her role as July that he loved her.

The song he would sing, was Can´t fight this Felling.

Then they would have some dialogue, and the two would be together.

Then they would split up because Joey´s gang.

Then they would perform Time Warp, and they would jump three years in the future.

They would pick up, when Joey was looking for July to revive their love.

He would find her in a bar, at this point they would perform Don't you want me.

July would find Joey´s appearance a little harsh.

Then they would sing No Air.

After a little fighting, July would give in, the it was time for Push It.

Right after Push It, they would perform Like a Virgin.

Then, for a while they would just act.

The next song would be right after July realizes she is pregnant, and she tells Joey.

Then Joey would have a dream, where the other guys perform Bad Romance.

Joey would go back to his old gang, and they sing Looser.

After a robbery, he performs Its My Life, when he decides to stay with July.

He meets July in the park, where they perform Hello, I Love you.

After a little acting between the two, they would do Faithfully together.

Then July is scared to tell her father about the baby, and she is scared that Joey is back in his gang, so she follows him everywhere.

Now they would perform Hello.

July catches him with his gang, so she leaves.

Joey tries to stop her, the song would be Total Eclipse of the Heart.

She would leave anyway.

Now Joey realizes how much he needs July, so he tries to win her back.

Patrick would do his first solo, Home.

Then, one day July calls Joey, telling him that her Father is freaking out.

The whole cast performs Run Joey Run.

At the end of it, July looses her baby, and Joey shoots her father.

Then, in the hospital they would have a fight, and perform One.

Then there was Patrick's main solo.

He tells his mother that he killed July´s father, and that the police knew it was him.

Bohemian Rhapsody.

In the Prison, they would d Somebody To Love together, then when Joey goes back to his cell, July would talk to a woman on the bus station.

Rachel got her first solo, My Man.

Then she thinks about what Joey did, and there is Rachel´s second solo.

Roots before Branches.

Joey looses it in Prison, and talks to an inmate.

Then Patrick and Finn would perform Loosing my Religion together.

On the outside, July misses her father.

Rachel´s third solo, Papa can you Hear me.

Then Joey gets killed, and July is in deep depression.

Santana and Quinn would perform Take my Breath away.

Then when July gets the news about his death, Rachel would perform Jar of Hearts.

Her fourth solo.

Then she would regret her choices.

She only meets some of his old girls on his funeral.

Santana, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany would perform Candyman.

July performs Take a bow to his grave.

Rachel´s sixth solo.

Then Get it Right.

Her seventh solo.

Now the whole group would perform One Of Us, while Joey wonders, if there is a god, while he watches July as a ghost.

Then Patrick would perform We Are The Champions with Rachel.

Then Kurt and Blaine would perform Perfect, while Joey and July would go their separate ways.

Their last meeting is ended with I Just cant stop loving you.

The last scene, would be when July is fighting with suicide .

The whole group does Keep Holding On, when July killed herself, and July and Joey meet again in Heaven.

Everybody thought what he and Rachel created was and Amazing piece of work.

He was a little worried, since they used other songs, than he planned on.

Rachel always guaranteed that it would be a hit, and he believed her.

The story was fitting, and the songs were amazing.

His voice would be in perfect harmony with Rachel's, he knew that.

He was just worried, the audience would be a little too mainstream for some of the songs.

The rest of the week, he worked on his voice a lot.

Then Friday arrived.

Rachel was not nervous at all, when she sat down next to Patrick.

"Where is he ?".

"Maybe he is parking his car."

Rachel nodded.

Then Jesse St. James walked in the diner, and walked towards the two.

"Patrick, it has been some time.

Rachel thank you for meeting me."

Rachel was surprised, no comments on how lovely she was, and no cheesy pickup line.

"Well, Patrick here told me you have concerns on us working together on Heave."

Rachel nodded.

"I can only assure you, Patrick and I have straightened every thing between us, and I am here to offer you the same thing.

I really want to leave the past behind, and I would love to work with you guys."  
Rachel cleared her throat.

"Here is how it is going to work.

You don't criticize any of Patrick's work, you don't manipulate, or lie to get into a better spot in the play.

You don´t talk to me before or after rehearsals, and you follow every instruction you get form either me, or Patrick."

Patrick was surprised, she came prepared.

"Okay.

You got yourself a deal."

Jesse stood up, and shook Rachel's hand, and then Patrick's.

He sat down again.

"So, lets have dinner, so you guys can fill me in with the script."  
"You did not give him a script yet ?" Rachel looked at Patrick.

"Well, I wanted to make sure we are all on the same page, and I did not want to do anything behind your back.

You wrote half of the script and you are the Star, I would never try to work around your opinion."

Rachel kissed him.

"Thank you."

The waiter came.

Patrick ordered vegan lasagne, and Rachel just some salad.

Jesse ordered the vegan lasagne as well.

"I did not know you were vegan Jesse."

He nodded at Rachel.

"I am not, I just try to be in top shape for the play, and that means no meat, and no alcohol."

Patrick was surprised by his professional discipline.

The dinner went well.

Patrick was satisfied.

"You were amazing Rachel, just like a professional.

You managed to keep calm and work out some conditions."  
Rachel smiled.

"Well, it is easy with Jesse, but it will be hard with my friends.

I mean they need the same rules, just except the speaking before and after thing."

Patrick suddenly realized, that he would be the boss of his friends.

_Wow, that will be awkward._

The two went home, and talked to Quinn and Kurt.

Quinn still was acting weird, so Patrick talked to her, and Rachel to Kurt.

"Hey, Quinn can we talk ?".

She waved him in.

"We really need to talk about Heaven.

I need to make some things clear."

Quinn listened to every condition, and then just nodded.

"What is wrong Quinn ? Is that still about the night in Lima ? We already told you, it is okay."

Quinn closed the door, so Rachel would not hear a thing.

"I know I was acting weird."

Patrick was awaiting some answers.

"Well, it is just something you said the night in Lima, that really made me thinking about my future."

Patrick rose and eyebrow.

"So you remember the night ?".

Quinn nodded.

"Partially, one part in particular."

He was listening very close.

"Well, we were all fooling around.

Than you and Rachel were joking about me being yours and Kurt's maid, how I always clean up your mess, and how you all will be stars some day, and hire me as a butler.

The butler part came from Santana, but still you are right."  
Patrick felt terrible.

"I want to do something with my life."

Patrick sat down next to her.

"Okay, first of all, I am sorry."  
She nodded.

"And second of all, it is not to late to go to collage, NYU is an amazing school, and I bet they will be glad to take you."

Quinn shook her head.

"Already rejected."

Patrick nodded.

"Ill see what I can do, I know some guys at NYU maybe I can get you and recommendation letter or something."

She hugged him.

"You would do that for me ?".

"Of course Quinn, you are like family to me."

Quinn let go of him, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Patrick left the room, and checked on Kurt and Rachel.

The two were talking about some rules, and negotiate over Kurt's role in the play.

Patrick called somebody from NYU, and asked him for a recommendation for Quinn.

Then another one, and another one.

They all rejected.

Then just out of curiosity, he called NYADA.

"Sure, we would be happy to take Ms. Fabray, if she is performing well in the school play."

He hung up, and decided to keep it to himself.

He did not want her to get over attached to the thought of being on NYADA.

_She will perform best, if she is calm._

They had one week to give everybody of the New Directions the rules and boundaries speech.

On Wednesday they were through.

Rachel did really well at NYADA since July stopped picking on her.

It was Rachel´s idea, to name her role July, maybe just to poke the sleeping lion.

The last couple of days, Quinn got normal again.

The four really put effort and time in getting in shape for rehearsals.

Rachel already knew her lines from memory, so did Patrick.

It was a three and a half hour show, and they already knew every sentence.

Quinn thought it was impressive, while Kurt thought they were showing off their talent.

On Thursday the four were taking the day off, just to be ready for the other guys arrival the next day.

They took the day slow, and relaxed a lot.

The next day was total stress.

New Directions members would arrive every hour, and every single on of them needed to get the welcome speech by the NYADA driver, who would take them to their motel rooms the NYADA paid for.

Rachel intended on staying until everyone had arrived.

The first one was Mercedes, the last one was Blaine.

Kurt was really excited that Blaine was in New York with him.

He got really lonely some times.

Patrick and Rachel were glad, when the day came to an end and they finally could lay down.

"What an awful day".

"Well, honey, you wanted to welcome them all."

Rachel rolled over, and snuggled up to Patrick.

"Thank you for waiting with me."

"Always."

The two fell asleep that way.

The next morning, they almost slept in late, if it wasn't for Quinn.

"Oh, how cute is that."  
Quinn pointed at the two, cuddling on the bed.

"Unfortunately, we have to wake them up."  
Kurt was right, so the two decided to wake them up.

Rachel jumped out of the bed, when she heard Quinn saying that they would be late.

Like a machine she showered and got dressed.

Patrick right behind her.

Once they were finished, they went to the very first Heaven Rehearsal.

Rachel was really nervous.

Patrick tried to calm her, mentioning the rules they made clear to the others.

But that was exactly what made her nervous.

_What if they think I am a dive ?_

_Or some kind of Fame bitch, who would do everything for a little spotlight._

The rehearsals were in a room in NYADA.

The room was exactly the size of the stage, they would perform Heaven on.

They got there a little early

Patrick taped some markings on the floor.

Such like where the curtain would be, and where the crowd could not see the actors, so they could avoid, or use the spots.

After a while, one after another arrived in the room.

When everybody was there, the room was filled with talking and laughter.

Then Patrick stepped up.

"Listen up everybody.

We are going to start the rehearsals every day at 2:00 pm, and we will work until 8:00 pm.

This are six hours a day.

If you got something else planned, that can not be canceled, please let either me or Rachel know."

Rachel nodded.

The New Directions were kind of overwhelmed with the news, that they would be in this room six hours a day, for the next three weeks.

The play was in exactly twenty three days.

So they had three full weeks, for rehearsals.

"So we are spending a hundred hours in this room the next weeks ?" Patrick shook his head on Pucks question.

Everybody was a little relived.

"Its a hundred and twenty six hours, to be exact."

Patrick separated the group in two.

Rachel would take them for the singing, and Patrick for the dancing.

After every hour, they would switch.

Every day was pure drill for five hours.

The last hour was for text learning, and rehearsing scenes.

After a week, the guys were exhausted.

After another week, the guys were pushed to their limits.

They were tired, and got sloppy.

Patrick was fine.

Rachel was getting a little tired herself.

She convinced Patrick, to give the guys Monday off, so they could rest a little.

Patrick and Rachel went out that day.

"What do you think ? Are they ready."

Patrick nodded.

"They will be."

Rachel was a little exhausted as well, but the worst were Mercedes, and Kurt.

Mercedes was so out of shape, that she made up several attempts, to skip rehearsals.

Kurt showed up every day, but fell a sleep from now and then.

"What are we doing about Mercedes ?.

She really got sloppier every day the last week."

Rachel knew it was a problem.

"Well, she has to give her best this week, or we will have to replace her."  
Rachel was a little shocked.

"What do you mean ?".

"I´d rather be on stage, one performer short, than being on stage with and performer, who needs a break after every second song.

That would destroy our whole rhythm, and the dynamic."

Rachel was a little angry, but she had to admit he was right.

"And what about Kurt ?".

"Yeah, he is quiet tired the last couple of days.

Well see if he feels better tomorrow, and then we will see."

The next morning, Kurt was better.

He seemed loaded with energy and enthusiasm.

Mercedes on the opposite, she was worse.

She got even lazier, and she ate a lot of junk food on her free day, what Patrick and Rachel forbid them.

In the six hours of rehearsal, she threw up four times.

At the end of the day, Patrick stepped up.

"Guys, I have to say something."

He got everybody's attention.

"We are going to premier in one week.

And I am very proud on every one of you.

Everyone, except Mercedes."

He looked at the angry diva.

"You are out.

You can stay to watch the play, but you are out of it.

You don't need to come to rehearsals anymore."

"Oh hell to the no, I am not leaving this opportunity, because of some cocky ass mother..."  
"We asked you for one thing."

Patrick was surprised that Rachel intervened.

"We only asked you to give your best, and Mercedes I really like you, but since you got here, you acted like it was you play.

You came to rehearsals, but missed over half of them.

You still don't know you lines, and even Finn is a better dancer than you are.

No offense."

Finn shook his head.

"And you think it is your play more than mine ?".

Mercedes pulled off her typical diva finger.

"Well, since we wrote the script, and Rachel stars in it, yes it is our play more than it is yours.

In fact, every single one in this room has more rights to call it his play than you got Mercedes.

I think you have talent, and yes this was a chance, but you blew it, so live with it."

Mercedes looked around the room.

"Nobody is going to help me ? I mean Kurt did as bad as I did."

"There is a difference between being exhausted and being lazy."

Mercedes was speechless when Patrick said that.

She just grabbed her stuff and left.

"The rest of you, I will see you tomorrow."

The next day, Mercedes did not show up to Rehearsals.

"She did not pass the test, did she ?".

Patrick nodded at Jesse.

"I knew she would stay away, I would have given her another chance, but she just has to play the dive."

Jesse tapped his shoulder, and pointed at Quinn.

It was an hour before the actual rehearsal, and she was already practicing her steps, singing at the same time.

"That is exactly what I meant, this is the kind of effort I would never see from Mercedes."

He walked over to Quinn.

"You need some help ?".

She went over, and hugged him.

"Okay, what is going on ?".

"Thank you".

"For ?".

"The woman from NYADA called, she wanted to confirm that I would be in the play."  
Patrick nodded when Quinn withdrew from the hug.

"I told you id see what I can do."

She smiled.

"Can you help me with my dancing for Bohemian Rhapsody ? I kinda get the mother and the police part totally mixed up."

Patrick nodded, and they started dancing.

They decided, that all the girls, except Rachel, would play the role of Joeys mother.

All the guys, except Patrick, would play the role of the police, capturing Joey.

On Saturday, the rehearsals were held the last time.

Patrick and Rachel kept the guys in, for an extra hour.

"Guys, I just want to point out, how proud we are that you guys proved,

That you are true friends.

And we are really looking forward to Monday.

I trust you guys, and I promise you, if you go on stage on Monday, the same way you came to the Rehearsals the last hundred and twenty six days, this play will be a hue success."

Rachel handed out champagne, while Patrick spoke.

"And now, at nine thirty pm, Rachel and I are officially closing the last Rehearsals, cheers."

Patrick raised his glass, and so did everyone else while applauding and cheering.

Sunday was the last day before the show.

Rachel and Patrick stayed in the apartment all day.

Quinn went out, to pick something up from the post station.

Kurt went out with Blaine.

Rachel and Patrick, watched some TV, eating some vegan food and had sex a couple of times.

After the third time, Rachel got a little worried.

"Why are we so on fire today ?"

"I don't know, maybe starring in a big play is some kind of aphrodisiac."

Rachel laughed, while she put on her shirt.

"We should cool down a little, or there will be nothing left for the premier night, to celebrate."

"Don't you worry about that."

Rachel kissed Patrick, and went to take a shower.

This was the third time she showered this day.

Patrick only showered once in the morning.

Rachel needed to shower every time, after they had sex, otherwise she would feel dirty all day.

Patrick on the other hand, showered once a day, maybe twice when he did some sports or so.

After this time, he decided to shower as well.

When Patrick got in the shower, Rachel was brushing her hair.

"It is funny how things change, I really thought that I only would have that much sex after I got married."

"Well, I said I want to marry you someday, so we are practically engaged.

So we are allowed to have as much sex as we want."

"So you really meant it, when you said you wanted to merry me ?".

"Of course, I love you Rachel.

And I am a man of my word."

Rachel laughed.

"I don't want you to marry me because you said so, I want you to marry me because you want to spent the rest of your life with me."

"I do, and you know that."

Rachel stopped brushing.

"I knew we two would have a future, when we met, and you referred to Ozzy Osbourne, as a band."

Rachel laughed.

Patrick got out of the shower and dresse.

Rachel stayed in her robe.

The two sat down on the couch, and watched some more TV.

Quinn got home an hour later.

"I hate America !".

Quinn was furious.

"Weren't you supposed to pick up a package ?" Rachel asked curious.

"Well I had won a cool DVD player on a radio show, and the stupid post office thought that it was a bomb, so they opened the package and crushed my DVD player.

And since I won it, and did not pay for it, they are not giving me any money as a compensation."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel.

"Why are you in a robe ? Did you not get dressed ?".

Rachel blushed.

"Well, yes but I spilled some juice on my shirt."

Patrick smirked when Rachel straightened her robe.

"Well, you two should be careful with your juice spilling the next couple of hours, because we have an important show tomorrow, and sex weakens the ability to perform at high standards."

Rachel slapped her arm.

"We did not have sex !".

"Please, when I asked about your robe, you turned red like a tomato."

Patrick laughed, when Rachel covered her face.

"Calm down, I wont tell anybody, and it is natural, you two are a couple."

Rachel pinched Patrick, so he would stop laughing.

"What the hell are you watching there anyway ?".

Quinn pointed at the TV.

"This is the biography of Muhammad Ali."

Quinn nodded.

"Do you miss boxing ?" Rachel asked, glad the subject was changed.

"Well, I do miss having something next to singing and dancing, but I don't miss getting hit in the face."

Quinn laughed.

"How does it feel when you get knocked out ? I always wondered."

"Well, you feel dizzy, and then it is like you blink, and wake up on the ground."

Quinn shivered.

"Sound pretty scary."

"Well, it is the first time, but after a couple of times, you are getting used to it."

"How often have you been knocked out ?" Rachel touched his arm.

"If I count every thing together, maybe about four, five times."

They talked for about two hours, then Kurt got home.

The four all went to bed at 9:00 pm.

They wanted to to be fit for the play.

At midnight Patrick got a phone call.

"Jesse ? What is up ?".

"You will never believe who just posted on twitter that he is going to see our play."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Heaven.

Rachel´s heart was pounding, and she felt her feet tingle.

She looked across the stage, and right into Patrick's eyes.

It was just moments before the curtains would open.

She saw her whole life flashing before her eyes.

Getting slushied every day in school.

Signing up for the New Directions.

Loosing her virginity.

Meeting Patrick.

NYADA Tournament.

Making the fist place.

Moving to New York.

Standing on the stage looking in Patrick's eyes.

_I hope this moment will never end._

_I want to die, and live forever right now._

_I am weak and strong._

Patrick returned Rachel's look.

_I did it._

_I am actually back in New York, and I am performing a play._

_Not only some play, but the same play that was canceled and forced me to move to Lima._

_I wish Cat could see this._

_Or Thomas._

_Or even Jane._

_The curtains are opening._

_This is it._

_This is my big chance._

"Jesse ? What is up ?".

"You will never believe who just posted on twitter that he is going to see our play."

"I don't know, who is it ?".

"Mikhail Drastinov".

Patrick woke up Rachel instantly.

"Are You serious ? THE Mikhail Drastinov ?".

Mikhail Drastinov, was a huge Broadway lover, and he paid for a lot of revivals, so they could happen.

And if you think about it, Heaven was some kind of a Revival since Patrick was the whole original cast.

They would meet him after the show.

The rest of the night, Rachel had to sleep on pills.

The next morning, Patrick woke her up, at 6:00 am.

It took a while, but then she got up.

The show was at 8:00 pm that same day, so Rachel shortened her training.

She did not want to tear a muscle or something.

Three hours before the show, The New Directions were allowed to go into the dressing room.

They all were about to get ready, when Blaine walked in with a snow white face.

"You got some visitors."

He looked directly to Patrick.

And then behind him, there walked Patrick's sister Jane.

But she was not the reason why Blaine was so shocked.

The reason was Brian May, who walked right behind them.

"Patrick, I really missed you."

His sister jumped around his neck.

"So you wear you friendly personality today."

He freed himself, and walked over to Brian and shook his hand.

"Hey, Brian, what are you doing so far from your musical ?".

The guys were stunned that Patrick called THE Brian May, not with

Mr. May, but with Brian.

"Well I wanted to see why my dream choice for the Galileo blew me off."

Rachel felt uncomfortable when Patrick pointed at her.

"That's the reason."

"Hi, I am Brian, and I bet you are Rachel."

She took his hand, but could not squeeze out a word.

"And what are you up to ? Some black masses in town ?."

Jane laughed.

"No, I just wanted to apologize when I opened the box of Pandora back in Lima.

You should have told your little girlfriend by yourself.

And I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that Thomas died."

He shook his head.

"He was your brother as well."

She nodded.

"Well, I know you were a lot closer to him.

And I also wanted to tell you that it does not matter, what happens tonight, you will always be my little brother.

And I am proud of you."

While the other guys still wondered what the box of Pandora was, Patrick withdrew from his sister.

"Break a leg."

Brian left with his sister.

"Was that ?..."

Finn nodded at Quinn.

They all got ready for the show.

"I cant believe, we are going to go out there, I am so nervous."

Patrick turned Rachel around.

"Listen up Rach, whenever you feel lost, or very nervous on stage, just look me in the eyes, and I will look in your eyes, and then you will realize that everything is okay."

Rachel kissed him.

"I will."

Patrick put on the biker vest he with his gang logo, that was supposed to be Joeys gang uniform.

Rachel was wearing a waitress uniform for the first couple of scenes.

They all gathered one last time.

"We really should get married after that."

Rachel nodded at his joke.

"Listen up guys."

Everybody made a circle around Patrick.

"This is it.

This is the moment of truth.

You guys always told me about, how the New Directions is a club of underdogs.

And what did you do ?".

He looked around.

"We fought back."

Finn answered.

"That is right, you fought back and won Nationals.

And now you are the underdogs in New York.

And now you have to fightback again, and convince every single one of the guys out there, that you are what you are.

Simply amazing."

A wave of smiles rolled over the faces.

"You have to understand how much is depending on this night.

This play will decide over Rachel´s and my future.

This play will decide if Quinn will be taken at NYADA.

This play could be the ticket to Broadway, for every single one of us."

Rachel saw how the people around her got really pumped.

"There is a person out there, who dies to finance our way to Broadway.

All we need to do, is go out there and give our best.

The last time, I was forced to leave New York, and I learned one thing.

Family is the only thing you always can rely on.

This time I am here to stay, and this time my family has grown by about fourteen members, I can always rely on."

Rachel seemed a little confused about the number.

"Yes Jess, I count you too."

The room laughed.

"This is the feeling you gave me the last three weeks.

That you guys are my family."

Suddenly there was a single clapping in the room.

"I could not have said it better."

There was Mr. Schue standing in the door.

The room applauded, but did not break the circle.

Mr. Schue entered the circle.

Patrick was still in the middle.

"Why are you all so surprised, did you think I would miss this ? Emma is here as well, we got front row seats."

Patrick went in the circle too, and laid one arm around Rachel, and one around Quinn.

Then the two continued, until the circle turned into a huddle.

Including Mr. Schue.

Patrick looked everyone of the in the eyes.

"When I look around here, I see my future bride, my brothers and sisters, the father of my dreams."

Mr. Schue was honored, and one could see that.

"And I see an opportunity.

So lets use it."

Right after he said that, they got a call over the speakers.

"5 minutes until the curtain opens."

"New directions on three."

Mr. Schuester counted, and then everybody yelled New Directions.

They all got behind the curtain.

Mr. Schue went back to Emma.

"How are they doing Will ?".

"Patrick has them under control, he is a great leader."

"Is that Brian may there in the third row ?".

Rachel´s heart was pounding, and she felt her feet tingle.

She looked across the stage, and right into Patrick's eyes.

It was just moments before the curtains would open.

She saw her whole life flashing before her eyes.

Patrick returned Rachel's look.

When the curtains opened, the New Directions members walked around, on the set that just looked like and normal New York street.

Then, there was Rachel walking into the middle of the stag, looking in the audience.

Then, Patrick walked out, and started to sing Cant Fight This Felling.

He got a mild welcome applauding, like it was common in theater.

Rachel could see the audience tapping the song with their feet, girls snuggling into their boyfriends, older people smiling, and hugging their loved ones.

It was a smart move to put this song in first.

They had a little dialogue at the end of the song.

"So you don't want to be with me because of my friends ?".

"No Joey, I don't want to be with you because of your gang.

I am sorry, but please don't come here again."

Then Patrick had a little monologue, and then Time Warp started.

Patrick walked down the stairs, the crew followed him.

They now stood directly in front of the first row.

Some of the people even danced with them, when the chorus kicked in.

Now, everything went dark, and the scenery changed.

Puck and Finn pushed in a bar on wheels, and a backdrop came down.

Now they were in a bar.

In July´s bar.

They again had a little dialogue, and then Patrick and Rachel did Don't you want me.

Surprisingly the older people liked the song the most.

Directly after that, they did No Air.

The extreme mood swing between the songs was supposed to represent the permanent changes in New York.

And the scenery changed again.

Puck and Finn turned the bar over, and it turned into a bed.

The backdrop changed to a brick wall.

They pushed some props in.

Now it was time for the song, that Rachel was worried about the most.

Push it.

It was full with offensive dancing moves and actions.

Of course that was intended.

At the end Rachel and Patrick were standing in front of each other in underwear.

She suddenly realized that she would be half naked in front of at least five hundred people.

She somehow went through with it.

And at the end they got a huge applause.

After a little dialogue in the dark, The two kicked off a definite fan favorite.

Like a Virgin.

The first break came five songs later.

After Faithfully.

Rachel was quiet exhausted already, but she was too excited to notice that.

After the break they started off strong with Hello and Total eclipse of the Heart.

They got a huge standing ovation for their dancing solo.

A couple of songs later, Patrick disappeared in the backstage area, and popped out at some random exit in the audience.

This was his song.

Bohemian Rhapsody.

He walked through the rows of people, who were all staring at him.

He sang his heart out.

The people got out their cameras, and started filming when he passed them.

On purpose, he crossed Brian May´s and Mr. Schue´s way.

Ms. Pillsbury was crying when he passed them.

When he jumped back on stage, in time for the guitar solo, the New Directions walked out, all in formation.

The crowd was overwhelmed by the performance of the song.

They were howling, cheering, applauding and shooting photos.

Patrick´s acting skills, came to the show as well.

He acted like his character was going insane in the last verse.

The crowd loved it.

Mr. Schue was blown away, so was Rachel.

She did not expect him to be THAT amazing.

At the end of the song, when Joey shot himself, there was nobody in the room, including Rachel, that did not shook up.

They changed that part, and canceled Loosing my Religion.

Rachel´s next big song was Papa can you Hear me.

She walked on the stage, alone but still confident.

She walked down the stairs, and started singing.

Rachel wanted to be as close to the audience as possible, just like Patrick.

The people were getting goosebumps all over the place.

Whenever she passed somebody, the person would stare at her with fascination.

She got standing ovations as well.

Then a couple of songs later, she would have to perform Get it right.

Her own song.

She wrote it as a homework for glee.

Patrick liked it that much, that he took it in the play.

At the end there was silence in the room.

Rachel´s heart stopped, when Mr. Schuester started an exploding shock wave of applause.

People already threw roses on the stage, and the play was not over jet.

The next big performance, was We Are The Champions.

When Patrick came back on stage, the audience freaked out.

They were cheering and applauding through the whole song.

It was the first song for July and Joey to sing together, after he shot himself.

The last song in the play was Keep Holding on.

When Joey and July reunited in Heaven, the most of the audience were crying.

The light went off, and the stage empty.

Then The New Directions walked out one by one.

They all got applause.

Then there was Patrick.

"Please, give a warming applause to the co-star and director in this NYADA performance of Heaven.

Patrick Verona !".

When he walked out, The people were screaming and cheering.

He walked in the middle of the stage, bowed and took the microphone from the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce to you, your July from this NYADA performance of Heaven, the star of the play, and since before the show, my fiance:

Rachel Berry !".

Rachel walked out, in shock that Patrick did just call her his Fiance.

_He was not kidding before ?._

_Oh gosh I am going to marry him._

_He owes me a Ring._

She was bombed with congratulations from the New Directions.

And she was bombed with roses from the crowd.

She walked up to Patrick and kissed him.

"I do not recall me saying yes."

He laughed.

"And I do not recall you saying no either."

She smiled.

"I am saying yes, if it is of any matter."

He kissed her again.

They all left the stage, under heavy applause.

Rachel and Patrick walked off the stage, arm in arm.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were already waiting backstage.

"You guys, that was amazing ! And you two, congratulations."

Mr. Schue hugged the two.

"Even though I think you are a little young, I am happy for you as well."

"Thank you Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury."

Mr. Schue shook his head.

"After all we have been through, just call me Will."

"And me Emma."

Rachel and Patrick nodded.

Rachel and Emma then went over to the other guys.

At the end of the room, there was a guy standing, talking to Quinn.

She seemed very happy.

Patrick was standing next to Will, changing his shirt.

Then a tall guy in a black suit and sunglasses opened the door, for a rather small, bald guy, he was wearing a really expensive Italian suit.

He walked right passed everyone else, and straight to Patrick.

"Patrick Verona, my name is Mikhail Drastinov, excuse my bad english."

Patrick put on a shirt, and shook his hand.

"Mr. Drastinov, Vash angliyskiy ne yavlyayetsya problemoy , no ya takzhe govoryat na russkom , yesli on dast im boleye populyarnym."

Rachel dropped her towel when she heard Patrick speaking Russian.

"Wow, Mr. Verona your Russian is flawless, but I prefer English, so all understands."

Patrick nodded.

"I liked play, it was very good.

You special, and your wife, you did very very well."  
Patrick bowed his head.

"Thank you Mr. Drastinov, it was a pleasure to perform for you."

Patrick ignored Rachel´s looks.

"I like you, you have respect.

And that why I pay for play to go up top, on Broadway."

Patrick did not show any emotions, while Rachel freaked out.

"This is very generous of you Mr. Drastinov, and I will not let you down, I will promise that."  
Drastinov laughed.

"Vy ne mozhete razocharoval menya , ya dam tebe deneg , chto vy delayete s nimnepriyatnosti.

Translate that."

Patrick looked to the group.

"Mr. Drastinov is not loaning us any money, he is giving it to us as a gift."

Rachel almost fainted.

"I have to back to Russia, but I will back in month or two, I come and buy food for you and wife."

Patrick took his head, and bowed his head a little.

"Thank you Mr. Drastinov, this is a too generous offer."

The guy left with his bodyguard.

"Where the hell did you learn to speak Russian ?".

Rachel seemed a little angry.

"Well, I worked at an Russian diner, some years ago."

Patrick walked across the room, and picked up a bottle of water.

"We need to rent a place as fast as possible, his money will not be around long."

Rachel did not understand.

"He said he would give us the money, as a gift and in Russia a gift lasts exactly two weeks, and then it is free for all.

Well at least the part of Russia I know."

Rachel was so confused by now, that she lost track of anything.

All the guys went celebrating after the show.

Brian, Emma and Will joined them.

"Cheers to Will, who took us that far."  
Puck yelled, raising his glass.

"If you guys should cheer to anyone, it should be Patrick" Will now raised his glass.

So did everyone else.

"Cheers !".

Patrick drank his whiskey.

Emma and Will, were in town for a week longer.

Patrick and Rachel offered them to crash on the couch.

Emma was kinda worried, but Will accepted.

The next morning, Emma and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen, watching Patrick and Will, while they figured out who could do more pushups.

When Quinn walked out of her room, she stopped and stared for a while.

"That's what I like to see."

The two guys stopped, and looked at her.

Rachel whistled.

"Don't stop."

Emma was counting Patrick´s pushups, and Will´s were counted by Rachel.

"Time !."

Emma stopped the timer on her handy.

"Fifty seven."

Rachel smiled at Will.

"Sixty two."

Emma seemed a little disappointed that Patrick won.

Under Patrick´s tank top, there was a tiny bit of his scar visible.

"What is that ?" Quinn pointed at his back.

Emma, Will and Rachel shared an awkward look.

"Well, this is a scar from when the car hit me."  
Quinn nodded.

Patrick put on his shirt again.

He always wore another shirt under his regular one, so if he had to change, nobody would see the scar and ask uncomfortable questions.

"Have you planned the wedding yet ?".

Patrick laughed at Emma.

"We got engaged yesterday, when were we supposed..."  
Rachel pulled out a diary.

"I actually did write somethings down how I imagined my wedding a couple of years ago."

Patrick shook his head.

"Not weird at all babe."

He kissed her forehead, and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I got to call Drastinov, to see where he wants us to perform the play."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Issues.

Rachel stayed up all night, to plan some things for the wedding.

Patrick got her a beautiful ring.

He was out, looking at the place Mr. Drestinov picked for Heaven.

With the money Patrick received from Mr. Drastinov, he payed for a whole month for the play to last at Broadway.

The place was quiet big.

It had room for about eight hundred people, the stage was huge.

Wicked, The Fiddler on the Roof, Dance of the vampires and Cats.

These are just some of the plays that had been performed on the very same stage.

The place just got a whole makeover.

The seats got reupholstered, the stage a new floor, a whole new set of spots and speakers.

The lodges got a whole makeover.

There was a huge, new chandelier over the front rows.

Patrick liked the place, but he thought that it was way too fancy for Heaven.

He did not want to change Heaven into a fancy musical that would be performed by guys wearing tuxes and evening dresses, because it was not anything like that.

Patrick still approved the place.

Once the stage is prepared it will be perfectly fine.

The stage was build on a huge spinning circle, so they could switch between four sets.

One was the bar, where the first couple of scenes were in.

Another one was July's apartment.

One was an changeable road, just to switch it up.

The last one was the heaven.

The stage builders did an amazing job.

They also prepared the stage with some stairs, so the cast could wander through the crowd like they did in the show before.

Backstage, there were three inactive fire exits that were made active again, just so Patrick could disappear in one place and pop out in another as fast as possible.

When Patrick got back home, Rachel really was excited to hear about the place.

"The hall is amazing, the stage is very accurate to our imagination.

I bet it wont take us long, to rent it for another month."

"That is so amazing.

I am glad that you made progress, I am totally stuck with my planning."

Rachel told Patrick everything about how she planned the whole wedding, but did not know where to have it.

Quinn and Kurt were tired of listening to Rachel, so they went to watch a movie.

Patrick and Rachel were speaking for about fifteen minutes, when the phone rang.

"Hello ?" Patrick answered the phone.

"Oh, Finn, whats up ?

Yeah, she is here.

No need, I bet she is fine with that.

Sure, see you bye."

He hung up the phone, and sat back down.

"Finn is going to stay with us for two weeks, he is in New York for some reason."

"That's cool.

I hope all the guys will move here, so we can have them on Heaven."

Patrick nodded.

"They would be stupid if they let that kind of opportunity pass."

Rachel and Patrick decided to go to a bar with Jesse.

Jesse wanted to take them out since the show, just to show his gratefulness.

They went to something, that is best described as a sports bar for Broadway plays.

There were Broadway fanatics all over the place.

When they walked in, Patrick were kind of glad, nobody recognized them.

"Do tell anybody you name."

Jesse held the door open for them.

"They wont know who we are, until you tell them your names."

Rachel and Patrick took a seat at the bar, while Jesse went to the bathroom.

"Name ?".

Patrick looked up.

"Sorry, it is a tradition for this bar, to enter a name in our guest book."

Patrick nodded.

"We would prefer if our names could stay between us."

He passed the bartender a fifty dollar bill.

"My name is Patrick Verona, this is Rachel Berry.

The guy who is coming over there, is Jesse St. James."

He pointed at Jesse.

"Oh wow, you picked a dangerous bar, if someone would tell around that you guys are the stars of Heave, the next big thing on Broadway, you would be in a real uncomfortable place."

Patrick nodded and passed him another bill.

"Thank you, the first round is on the house."

He served them drinks of their choice.

"How is the stage ? Is it big enough ?" Jess was curious about the new home of Heaven.

"Yeah, it is huge, almost like Les Mis on their twenty fifth anniversary, just a little closer to the audience."

The three stopped talking, when they heard a couple of guys talking about Heaven.

"No, you don't get it.

Heaven is just a try of Broadway wannabes, who sing classic rock and pop songs."

Jesse had to laugh.

"Especially that Verona guy, he acts like he has such a bad childhood, but the truth is, he probably was raised by some rich parents in a house with thirty rooms, and twenty four seven rehearsing and training."

Patrick turned around.

"Would you guys mind getting out of my sight, I react allergic to haters who don't know anything about Broadway or the sense of a good play."

The guys left, whispering some things.

Rachel and Jesse thought it was funny how Patrick reacted.

The two had a couple of drinks, and headed out of the bar.

Patrick called a cab for Jesse, who was seriously bombed by the way, and took Rachel home by feet.

"Why are we walking ?".

"I want to show you something."

They walked a little cut over Broadway.

"Where are we going ?".

"You'll see."

Patrick took Rachel to a small house, where the janitor let them in.

Patrick tipped him twenty bucks.

"Thank you."

The janitor nodded.

They walked up the stairs.

"You are freaking me out Patrick, what is up ?".

"You know today is our anniversary right ?".

Rachel blushed in shame.

"I... well... yes, today is the date of the first time we..."

"Met ?"

Rachel smiled.

"Yes."

"No."

Rachel pinched his arm.

"Today is the date, we sang together the first time."

Rachel laughed.

"How did you remember ?".

"Well, that moment changed my life."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Patrick.

"I love you."

They arrived at the roof.

"What are we doing here ?".

"Well, I thought you might want to see this."

Patrick pointed at the building across the street.

Rachel´s eyes sparkled, when she saw the building.

It was the Hall Patrick spoke about all day.

It was a pretty small looking building, but it really was huge.

The facade was Grey and really fancy, the building it self was colored white.

But the thing that made Rachel´s eyes sparkle, was the huge poster screen on the street side.

"This is..."  
It showed a Picture of Rachel and Patrick, it was taken during the NYADA performance.

On the bottom of it, there was it written.

Heaven.

And under that, the part that made her eyes fill with tears.

Starring as July, Rachel Berry.

"Soon New York will be flooded with pictures and news about Rachel Berry, the Broadway star.

And I love the thought about being one of the few persons, who knows Rachel Berry, the love of my life."

Rachel started crying.

"Whats up, don't you like the picture ?".

She shook her head.

"I did it.

We did it Patrick.

This is the moment we will remember the rest of our lives.

This is the moment, we will tell our children and grand children about."

He liked the thought about Rachel planning their future.

"We are going to be big Patrick, I know it.

Think about where this could take us."

He smiled.

"The Grammy´s"

"The Tony awards"

"World Music awards".

Rachel kissed him.

"We will rule the world Rach."

The next week Finn arrived in New York.

He had some business to take care of.

He slept on the couch.

Rachel had a great time with him.

She was a little lonely, since Patrick took Kurt and Quinn to Miami to the Funeral of Patrick´s brother.

It was really more of a memorial service.

Rachel intended to pay her respect, but somebody had to stay, just in case something was up with the play.

When Rachel got up, Finn was most likely just leaving.

When she was finished with her workout, he got back.

They spent a lot of time together.

Patrick thought it was nice, that Quinn and Kurt decided to come with him.

He really missed his brother, but he did not feel the urge to cry or something.

He knew it would not bring him back.

When they arrived at the memorial, the service was pretty small.

Just a couple of members of his force, his commanding officer and some friends.

"Well, look who found his way out of New York."

Patrick recognized the voice.

"Don't start with me, not today Jane."

His sister ignored Kurt and Quinn.

"This is a pathetic memorial, he was such a great guy, and they did not even let his baby sister come."

"She got adopted, and he was not a great man to everybody.

I mean I loved the guy, but he was a contract killer for the state."

Quinn pinched Kurt's arm, and the two left.

"How was your critics ? You got a part at Broadway ?".

"No, they did not like Heaven."

Patrick lied, otherwise Jane would just come to New York, to get her piece of the cake.

When the memorial started, some of the guys he was in the army with, held a speech.

Jane squeezed out fake tears.

Patrick could not believe that she would be so inappropriate.

Quinn and Kurt sat next to her.

After the service, Patrick called Rachel.

"How long will you be in Miami ?".

"Two more days, why ? Are you okay ?".

He heard Rachel exhaling in desperation.

"Yes, I am fine."

He knew something was up, but he just let it go.

They talked for a while, and then Patrick had to go to a dinner with his sister.

Patrick was not looking forward to the dinner.

The dinner was in a small restaurant at the beach.

Most of the people had a salad, and some wine.

Jane had a huge portion of Ravioli.

Patrick was not surprised that she acted so inappropriate.

The two avoided each other, until Jane went back to LA and Patrick to New York.

When Patrick arrived home, Finn already was gone.

Rachel cleaned the apartment, and even Quinn´s and Kurt´s room was tidied up, and clean.

That night, Rachel and Patrick went out for dinner.

"How are you, will you be fine for the show ?".

The Broadway premiere was in three weeks.

Rachel hasn't been training the last week.

Patrick told her about Miami, and they went home.

The next morning, Patrick went to work, and Quinn and Rachel had some time on their own.

When Rachel made breakfast, she knew that Quinn sensed something was wrong.

"Whats up Rach ? You acted weird since we came back."

Rachel turned off the oven.

"Can you keep a secret ?".

Quinn nodded.

"You remember what I did, when Patrick left me ?".

Quinn´s eyes scanned Rachel.

"Well, I did it again, somehow."  
*

After work, Patrick went to the Heaven hall, checking if the stage workers painted the markings right.

He double checked every single line.

"Hello ?".

Patrick answered his phone.

"Hey, whats up Patrick ? I just wondered, if you want to get a beer or something."

Quinn sounded a little worried.

It was weird enough, that she called him at all.

The last time she called was when they needed help in the club.

Quinn was going to NYADA now for a week.

"Sure, meet me at McCharlie´s, ill be right there."  
Quinn hung up the phone.

McCharlie´s was a bar close to their apartment.

Patrick needed like fifteen minutes to the bar, but it would have taken him another fifteen to get a cab.

So he decided to walk.

It would have taken him about thirty minutes to the bar by feet, but he took some short cuts through alleyways, so he was there in about twenty minutes.

Rachel always was scared of the alleyways, but he always took the shortcuts when he was alone.

When he arrived at the bar, Quinn was sitting in a both, drinking a lite beer.

He ordered a beer himself, and sat down in Quinn´s both.

"Whats up ?".

Quinn took a sip from her bottle.

"Well, I need to talk to you about Heaven."

Quinn explained to him, that she thought that everybody should have a co-cast, in case something would keep the original cast from performing.

"Well, I agree.

Maybe I should train Jesse on my parts, his style is very different to mine, in a good way."

Quinn wanted to train Santana, and Rachel would have to look for a replacement.

Quinn kept something from him, and he knew that.

He took her home after a couple of beers.

She tried to keep up with his drinking speed, and got totally wasted.

In the cab, she started rambling total nonsense.

"And then, Santana and Kurt, and Finn got beat up by...

Finn, I am so sorry Patrick, Finn is a Jerk."  
Patrick just nodded along, and ignored her.

"I am sorry things did not work out with Rachel."  
He laughed.

"You are talking crazy Quinn, Rachel is going to merry me."  
Quinn started to cry.

"We are all going to hell."  
When they arrived at the apartment, Rachel was sleeping, and Kurt was watching TV.

Patrick put Quinn to bed, and went sleeping.

He did not wake Rachel, but he could not sleep all night.

Somewhere around three in the morning, he fell asleep.

The next two weeks, everything found its old rhythm.

But a couple of days before the Premier, Rachel got really distanced, and stayed in the apartment all the time, rehearsing and training.

At the actual rehearsals, she was so tired, that she barely could keep up with their program.

Patrick watched her in silence, until five days before the premier, when Rachel slipped and fell during the Total Eclipse dance.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?".

Patrick took Rachel aside.

"I just have a lot on my mind."  
Patrick sat down.

"Well, talk to me.

You tell me everything, so clear you mind."

Rachel straightened her sleeves.

"I just had a big fight with Quinn."

"Something about Finn ?".

Rachel choked on the cherry she was eating.

"Wh... how do you know ?".

"Well, she was drunk the other night, and talked something weird about you and me, and Finn."

"Well, yes.

Finn, Quinn and I had a huge fight."

Patrick wrapped his arm around her.

"Whatever you are fighting about, I really want you to fix it.

Threw the years, Quinn and Finn really grew on me, and I really would hate to stop seeing them."

Rachel kissed him.

"Just remember, I will always love you, no matter what."  
Patrick heard the pain in her voice.

"I know Rach, what is wrong ? You scare me."

Rachel kissed him again.

"I just love you so much.

I love you too much to lie to you Patrick."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Trading Heaven for Hell.

When Patrick stormed through the apartment door, and went straight to the bedroom.

He grabbed his sports bag, and stuffed it with cloths.

"What the hell is going on ?" Quinn entered the room, and starred at Patrick´s bag.

"Well, you should know."

Quinn understood.

"So she told you."

"Yeah, obviously she loves me too much to lie to me."  
"Well, that is nice."

"No its not."

He passed Quinn and walked to his guitar.

"Patrick, you cant leave, Rachel loves you, and needs you."

"Yeah right."

He grabbed his guitar, and walked to the door.

"Just like she needed me, when she slept with Finn ?".

Quinn shook her head.

"She is not the only one who needs you, we need you, The New Directions need you."

Patrick laughed.

"I don't care.

You lied to me Quinn, and you lied to me big time.

And Finn ? I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire."

Patrick left, and slammed the door.

He went to a local bar.

McCharlie´s, he knew they would look for him.

He had a couple of drinks.

"Could I have a napkin please ?".

The bartender gave him a napkin.

He grabbed a pen and started writing:

**To The New Directions, I am sorry I left you guys on such short notice, but recent news left me no choice.**

**Jesse, you really proved to be a great performer, and an even better friend.**

**I am really glad that you are taking my Spot at Heaven.**

**Quinn, I know you lied to me, but I do still love you like a sister.**

**You have been there for me all the time, and I hope that New York is the right place for you.**

**Kurt, you are the nicest and one of the most talented guys in New York.**

**I will really miss you three.**

**Finn.**

**Three hours ago, I thought we were actual brothers.**

**But after I heard what you did, I realized, that you actually are like my family is.**

**Just another backstabber.**

**I still will miss you, and your friendship.**

**Rachel.**

**Sell the ring I got you, this will cover the rent this month.**

He signed the napkin, and gave it to the bartender.

"In about twenty minutes, a girl that is crying, will walk in with a guy.

They will look for me.

Would you please give this to the guy ?".

He handed the Bartender the napkin and a twenty dollar note.

"Sure."

Patrick grabbed his bag, and went to the next greyhound station.

He bought a ticket, and had another hour to kill.

Then he decided to call his sister.

"Jane ? This is Patrick, I just wanted to check in, to tell you that I will accept you offer.

I am actually on my way right now, so see you."

He left the voice mail, and waited for his bus.

He had about forty missed calls.

All of them from Quinn´s phone.

He deleted all the numbers from his phone, and just kept his sisters and Jesse´s.

When his bus arrived, he was ready, to leave it all behind.

He stored his guitar and his bag, and sat down in the back of the bus.

The ride would take about two and a half days, that was a lot time for him to be alone and to do some serious thinking.

_How could she do this to me ?_

_I thought we were something special, but she obviously does not think so._

When the bus started to drive, he was disappointed and happy at the same time, that Rachel didn't come after him.

For him it was fascinating, how you can love and hate someone that much.

He still loved her, but he hated what she did.

Rachel kept it together, until the play had the premier on Broadway.

She cried every day, but she still went to every rehearsal.

When, three days before the play, the other New Direction members arrived in New York, Rachel totally ignored Finn.

She hated his guts.

Since Jesse got Patrick´s napkin message, she was crushed, on how little Patrick wrote her.

He wrote a whole text on Quinn, Kurt and Jesse, and all she got was a tip how she should pay the rent.

On Rehearsals, she acted like she was perfectly fine.

The others did not even have the slightest clue how bad Rachel was.

She was literally dieing emotionally.

She turned into a performing machine.

When they walked in the backstage are of the Heaven Hall, she was very surprised, that she actually felt something again.

She was nervous.

_This is the moment._

_I will give my best._

_Wow._

_I really was looking forward to this moment, but still I imagined that Patrick would be at my side._

Rachel´s thought was interrupted, by Jesse speaking up.

"Hey, guys, I just wanted to tell you, that I got a text massage from Patrick this morning, and he is fine."  
Rachel felt like he trampled on her heart.

"He is in LA, recording a single with his sister, and he wishes you all good luck."

The guys nodded and smiled.

They all got ready for the show.

"Are you okay ?" Quinn kept an eye on Rachel, since Patrick left.

"Yeah, I just want to be dead."

When Patrick arrived in LA, his sister picked him up at the Greyhound station.

They did not talk much.

She took him to his new Apartment.

It was a really hole, compared to the New York apartment.

Jane paid the first rent.

The very next day, they went to a meeting with some guy, Jane knew.

They waited at a fast food restaurant, close to the coast.

After a couple of minutes, a guy walked in, wearing an old suit.

Behind him there was a tall, dark haired women, in a pantsuit.

"Mika, Robert, how nice that you could make it."  
The Women ignored her out reaching hand.

"Cut the crap Jane, just lets do this."

The two guys sat down, and started talking.

"Well, you two want our Recording studio, and you can have it, if you sign a contract, that gives us the rights, on your first album."

Jane nodded.

"Well, you still would get fifty percent of everything, that would make twenty five for each of you."

The four talked about every possible scenario, and after three hours of negotiation, Patrick and Jane signed the contract.

Jane wanted to record a single with Patrick, since she saw Heaven.

She had a wonderful idea.

She wanted to do a cover of wild horses, where Patrick plays the guitar.

She was the bands lead singer.

The very same day, they went to the studio.

Between all the fighting, Patrick almost had forgotten how awesome her voice was.

It was very different from Rachel´s.

It had a lot of pain in it.

Patrick was playing a twelve string acoustic guitar.

The Recorded the whole thing in less than two hours.

And every second of theses, Patrick thought about Rachel.

He missed her so bad.

They recorded the song on the same day that Rachel would perform in Heaven.

_I hope she is fine._

_Her performance has to be flawless._

"You really loved her didn't you ?"

Patrick looked at Jane and smiled.

"Yeah, I really did."

She nodded and sat down next to him.

"We really need a name for our band Ricky."

Patrick thought about it for a while.

"Stop calling me Ricky you witch."

She smacked his arm.

"There you go, we could call it Ricky and the Witch."

She changed her voice to sound like a Radio announcer.

"And now, the new number one in the last charts, Wild Horses, By Ricky and the Witch."

Patrick laughed.

"Seems legit."

"You really should sing a song, that always helped you."  
"Well, I should, but I cant."

Jane stood up, and gave him the guitar, his guitar.

A red cherry sunburst les paul.

She gave the guy behind the glass wall a sign, to start recording.

"Go ahead, just sing the first song that comes to your mind."

Patrick started playing and singing with Jane, not realizing what he was doing.

"Patrick, that was Amazing !"

Jane hugged Patrick when they finished the song.

"I bet this will be a huge success."

When Rachel sang the last note, she was overwhelmed by a huge wave of standing ovations.

Jesse steeped up to her side, and bowed down with her.

They left the stage.

"Rachel ?! That was so awesome, I just want to die now, so I can remember it forever."

She smiled at Jesse.

"I am serious Rach, what ever you did, this was by far you best performance ever."

She swallowed her pain, and the fact that she thought about Patrick the whole time.

"Ms. Berry, I would like to ask you a question."

Rachel was surprised by the reporter, walking up to her.

"I write articles for the Times, and the post and I would really like to ask you some questions."  
Rachel nodded briefly.

"First, congratulations on you performance, this was amazing."

Rachel smiled.

"I really appreciate it."

"Well, you performed so well, that it barely was noticed that Mr. Verona was missing, where is he if I may ask ?".

Quinn intervened.

"Well, Mr. Verona decided that it would be best for his career, if he moved to LA, to record a single."

Quinn grabbed Rachel, and left to the dressing room.

"Rachel, you cant talk to every reporter, and especially not about the Patrick thing."

Rachel started to cry.

"I miss him so much."  
Quinn was surprised by the burst, and hugged Rachel.

"I know honey, but it is over, and you really need to get some time for yourself, we are all proud that you have been so strong."

_Wow._

_I am pathetic._

_I am a living wreck._

_Patrick left._

_It is his fault, he decided to leave._

_But I screwed it up._

_He should have fought for us._

_But he did not._

She wiped away her tears.

"This is it Quinn, from this moment on, I will never let any boy break my heart again."

Quinn almost smacked Rachel.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?".

Rachel was shocked by her language, Quinn barely ever cursed.

"He broke YOUR hear ?".

Rachel nodded.

"Why don't you just think about what you did to him for a change."

Quinn left in rage.

Rachel was standing in the middle of the room, looking like a tornado just passed her.

Nobody noticed her, when the rest of the New Directions walked into the dressing room.

They were talking about the show, when Rachel left.

The next months were a dream coming true for Rachel.

She was booked for over fifteen other Broadway shows, and Heaven got booked for another five shows.

She made a fortune.

She bought a huge loft, with sight on the central park.

She bought a car, that cost as much as her last place.

Her fathers moved to New York, on her costs.

The NYADA even made her a bust in the entrance area.

After a year, she still was pretty upset about Patrick, but after another one, she almost forgot her pain.

Two years later, Heaven got canceled

Six years passed, and her life turned to gold.

There was just this one thing missing.

Patrick Verona.

After six years, she still missed him a lot.

She always thought about how he would look now, with twenty five.

She changed a lot in the last couple of years.

She turned into a real New York red carpet diva.

But even though every IT magazine mocked her about it, she never changed her nose.

She wanted to keep something that reminds her of herself.

Rachel and Quinn lost the sight of each other during the years.

Rachel never forgave Quinn for what she said in the dressing room, and Quinn did not think there was something to forgive.

Patrick on the other hand, lived from paycheck to paycheck the last years.

Their single never got released.

The Studio owner kicked them out, and Patrick changed a lot.

He let his hair grow, shoulder long.

He also stopped shaving for almost a year.

When he turned twenty two, he got his first tattoo.

It was a pin up girl, leaning on a guitar.

It was placed on his left forearm, over his palm.

During the six years, he got five tattoo´s.

On the other arm, the same spot, he got a big rose, with two names in it.

Michelle and Thomas.

His mother and brother.

On his right shoulder, he had a huge Celtic knot.

On his right chest, there was the Tree of Life, and on his left hip, all the way up to his left chest was his biggest tattoo.

The Grim Reaper.

He stopped singing show tunes, and focused on the guitar playing in Ricky and the Witch.

The band still excised.

Jane and he really got along now.

The last four years, there had been Heaven reunion party´s, but Patrick never showed up.

Rachel´s and Patrick´s life seemed to never cross each others path again, until one day, Rachel phone interrupted Rachel´s brunch with her fathers.

"Yes, Kurt whats up ?".

Kurt seemed very excited.

"Turn on your TV, the charts look at them."  
Rachel turned the TV on her favorite music channel.

"Yeah, Beyonce dropped to fifteen."

"Screw Beyonce, look at number one."

Rachel was shocked that he said screw Beyonce.

"Ricky and the Witch ?".

Rachel did not understand until the video started.

She nearly dropped her phone.

She just heard the TV.

"And now, from the new album of the underground band Ricky and the Witch, Forgive and Forget, we bring you, Don't Cry."

Rachel felt really sick when she saw Patrick playing the guitar.

Okay guys, this is it.

Thank you all for reading.

Right now I am working on a sequel to the story, but I don't know if I will release it that soon.

I hope you enjoyed the reading, and I hope you will enjoy the reading Of my future story´s.

Special greets and Cheers to:

BabyD-MontanaGirl

-Zabini

dillian001

vegav143

Sammie

chelllisssa

and all future reviewers, Followers and favorizers :D


End file.
